A Leopard's Storm Part 2
by missbossy37
Summary: Part 2 of A Leopard's Storm.
1. Chapter 1

Leopardpaw's POV:

It's been a week since the battle. I looked out of my den with my head on my paws. The kits were playing outside with my siblings and the other apprentices. I watched as Cloudkit pounced on Tawnypaw's tail then squealed as she scooped him up into the air. I looked away and saw Willowpelt and Whitestorm sharing tongues lovingly. Pain and regret tore at me as I watched them. I closed my eyes as tears began to form. _I'm not going to cry over that lousy tom! Forget Riverpaw!_ "Hey, Leopardpaw!" Cloudkit's squeak sounded. I opened my eyes to see him in my face. "Wanna play with us?" he asked excitedly. I gave him a small smile.

"No thanks, little fluff. I think I'll just watch." I murmured. Cloudkit pouted.

"Oh come on, Leopardpaw! You haven't played with us since the battle! You used to always play." he complained. I sighed.

"I'm just tired." I lied.

"That's your excuse for everything." Cloudkit muttered. Bramblepaw padded up behind him.

"He does have a point." he murmured. I glared at him. "Come on, Leopardpaw. Show some spirit and play with the kits. They are a pawful." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said. Then I followed them out into the clearing.

"Leopardpaw's here to play guys!" Cloudkit squealed. The other kits let out little squeals and they ran to me. I smiled at them. _What is wrong with me? How could I not spend time with these little guys? They're so cute!_ I crouched low to their level.

"Who wants to play Fight The Fox?" I growled playfully.

"I do!" they squealed. Brightkit stood beside Thornkit.

"I'll be the hero!" she squeaked.

"You were the hero last time!" Thornkit complained.

"I'll be the hero this time!" Cloudkit declared.

"Why can't _I_ be the hero?" Thornkit whined. I chuckled.

"Why don't you _all_ be the hero?" I suggested. Cloudkit sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if we have to." he muttered. I giggled and crouched low.

"I'm here to steal your prey!" I growled. Brightkit puffed out her chest.

"Not if I can help it!" she declared. Then she leapt at me. Bramblepaw and Brackenpaw joined in.

"We're nasty greedy foxes as well!" Brackenpaw snickered. Cloudkit leapt at Bramblepaw while Thornkit leapt at Brackenpaw. I fell as Brightkit tackled me to the ground. I softly pawed her head but she swiped at my muzzle.

"You dirty creature! Get out of our territory!" she exclaimed. I growled in mock pain.

"Ouch! You're gonna pay for that, you little furball!" I barked. Frostfur sat beside the nursery and watched as we played with Goldenflower beside her. I got up and towered over Brightkit. Brightkit stood tall and proud as she looked at me.

"Back off mange-pelt!" she growled. Then she swiped my nose. I gave a yelp and fell back dramatically.

"My nose!" I cried. I staggered backwards and gasped. "I think I can see the light!" Goldenflower and Frostfur purred in amusement. I groaned and fell onto my back. Brightkit jumped onto me and puffed out her chest. "I underestimated you, young one." I breathed. Brightkit lifted her head with pride and she smiled. "But you're still a little furball!" I snickered. Brightkit pawed my nose and I yelped.

"Thunderclan is safe for another day." Brightkit meowed. Then she looked down at me. "Do you give up or do you have to feel my claws to keep you out?" she growled. I flattened my ears.

"I give up, o'mighty one. I will take my foxes and leave the territory forever." I mewed. Brightkit smiled and flicked her ears in approval. Cheers erupted from the watching apprentices and the two queens. I got up to my paws and looked down at Brightkit. "Well fought. Like a true warrior." I purred. Brightkit flicked her tail.

"I know." she mewed. I chuckled and cuffed her ear with a paw.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." Bluestar's yowl rang throughout the clearing. I looked up to see her on the High Rock. I padded over with the other apprentices. "As you all know, we have won the battle. I am proud of all of you for helping Windclan with all your strength and I'm sure Windclan thanks you for your bravery. But there are three new warriors that I must announce today. Leopardpaw, Tawnypaw, and Bramblepaw step forward." I gaped at Bluestar in surprise and Goldenflower ran to us before licking down our fur.

"I wish she would've told us this earlier!" she muttered. Tigerclaw helped her while purring loudly.

"I'm so proud of you three!" he purred. I blushed as the clan watched us with amusement.

"I can lick my own fur Goldenflower." I muttered as Goldenflower licked my face.

"Hush now and let me do my job." Goldenflower scolded. Tigerclaw pulled her back which caused her to let out a snap of protest.

"Bluestar's waiting." he chuckled. I shook myself which made Goldenflower more fussier.

"I just groomed your fur!" she snapped. I chuckled and followed my siblings to the High Rock. Bluestar looked down on us with proud eyes. Then she looked at the sky.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, would like you to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I would you to make them a warrior in return." she meowed. "Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" I looked at her with a sincere gaze and I stood tall and proud.

"I do." we meowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." Bluestar said. "Bramblepaw from this moment on, you will be know as Brambleclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we like to welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Brambleclaw licked Bluestar's shoulder then stepped back to take his place among the clan. "Tawnypaw from this moment, you will be known as Tawnypelt. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and wisdom and we like to welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Tawnypelt did the same as Brambleclaw then stepped back beside him. Finally Bluestar looked down on me. I looked into her eyes with a proud expression and I stood tall. She smiled and began to give me my name. "Leopardpaw from this moment, you will be known as Leopardstorm. Starclan honors your courage and defiance and we like to welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." she meowed. I licked Bluestar's shoulder and stepped back as the clan cheered our names.

"Brambleclaw! Tawnypelt! Leopardstorm!" Then realization came to me. I looked around to see Talon Fang, Ocean Breeze, and Silver Frost with Redtail and Spottedleaf. Their eyes glittered with pride but also somberly. _Inside a leopard's storm is where faith will remain. Courage of a lion, heart of a leopard will shine through the darkness and peace to the clans will be restored once more._ I widened my eyes. _I know who the hero is._ I looked back at my ancestors but they were gone. I looked at my clanmates gathered around me. _It's me..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm the hero. But how? How can I save the clans from darkness?_ The clan gathered around us with proud mews. "Congratulations!" Frostfur purred. Goldenflower licked our ears.

"I'm so proud of you three!" she exclaimed. Tigerclaw nodded and nuzzled my chin.

"You three came a long way and I'm proud to see this day." he meowed. I purred with happiness. Bluestar walked up to us.

"Tonight you three will hold your vigil. I'm proud of you three." she mewed. I smiled and lifted my chin higher. Tawnypelt flicked my ear.

"Let's go hunting. As warriors." she meowed. I nodded and followed them out of the camp. Brambleclaw pulled beside me and we ran to Sunning Rocks.

"The gathering's tomorrow night! I can't wait to see Windclan again." Brambleclaw said. I nodded in agreement. "I wonder what Riverclan and Shadowclan has to say about the battle." I froze as Riverpaw flashed in my mind and I growled.

"Well they better come up with a good excuse." I spat. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt looked at me in confusion.

"Are you alright, Leopardstorm?" Tawnypelt asked. I shook my head and fluffed out my fur.

"Sorry. I was just thinking that what the clans did to Windclan was wrong. They just got home and they're already fighting them!" I mewed. My siblings nodded.

"You're right! Windclan needs time to settle down in their home and the clans knew that!" Brambleclaw agreed. I heard a snap of a twig and I pricked my ears.

"Hush! Did you hear that?" I asked. We turned our gazes to the bank of Sunning Rocks. A Riverclan patrol padded over on their side of the bank. We glared at each other with tension and watched as they placed their scent marks. A dark brown tom snickered.

"Sorry, Thunderclan cat! Riverpaw's not on this patrol right now!" he sneered. I flared with anger and ran to him. Tawnypelt held me back. Brambleclaw stood beside me with his lip curled defensively.

"Say that to our claws, fishbreath!" he snarled. The tom scoffed and flicked his tail.

"Besides, I think Riverpaw already found another she-cat. Goldpaw and him are getting real comfy with each other." he snickered. I froze. _What? Who is Goldpaw?_ I staggered back onto my haunches. _Was I that easy to replace? Did I mean that little to him?_ A silver she-cat looked at me with sympathy and she glared at her clanmate.

"That's enough, Loudbelly. We didn't come here to start a fight." she snapped. Loudbelly rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Silverstream. You know it's true." he muttered.

"I don't care. Leave them alone. We came to set our borders and that's what we did. Now let's go." Silverstream snapped. She gave me one last sympathetic look then led her patrol away from Sunning Rocks. Brambleclaw bristled as he watched the patrol leave then he turned back to me.

"Don't listen to them, sis." he murmured. Tawnypelt nuzzled my shoulder.

"You told me nothing was going on between you and Riverpaw." she mewed. I closed my eyes.

"I lied. I was scared of what you two were going to say." I whispered. My siblings wrapped themselves around me comfortingly.

"Well Riverpaw is a stupid tom. Why would he give up a she-cat like you for some silly old apprentice?" Brambleclaw scoffed.

"Yeah! You're a great she-cat! And if he can't see that then he doesn't deserve you." Tawnypelt murmured. I smiled and looked at them.

"Thanks." I murmured. _They're right! I don't need Riverpaw._ I stood up and sniffed the air. "Now let's go hunting. I smell a rabbit over there in the bushes." I meowed.

We walked back into camp with our jaws full of prey. I carried a rabbit and a squirrel on my back while a couple of mice and a vole were in my jaws. Tigerclaw purred when he saw us. "Looks like the clan will eat well tonight." he observed. I smiled and placed my prey down on the fresh kill pile. The sun was going down and the cats in the clearing were starting to yawn. Tigerclaw looked at the sky then back at us. "Your vigil is starting." he mewed. "Now remember, you must be quiet all night. I'm talking to you, Leopardstorm. Not a peep." My siblings snickered and I rolled my eyes. Tigerclaw chuckled then nodded to us and walked to the warriors den. I led my siblings to the entrance and we sat down in silence. I looked at the sky as the sun went down. A warm breeze ruffled my fur and I closed my eyes as I breathed in the fresh night air.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun lifted into the night sky and I yawned before nudging Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw blinked open his eyes and looked at me. I pointed my muzzle to the sun and he smiled. Whitestorm padded over to us. "Good morning, you three. You may speak. Your vigil is over." he meowed. I stretched out my aching jaws.

"That was the longest time I've been quiet!" I exclaimed. Tawnypelt sighed.

"It was so peaceful." she murmured blissfully. I shoved her with a chuckle and she laughed. "Well it was!" she purred. Brambleclaw yawned and stumbled to the warriors den and we watched him go.

"Aww, look at the little warrior. He's so sleepy, he can't even keep his little balance!" I gushed. Tawnypelt chuckled and padded after him. I followed them to the den with a smile. I walked in to see Brambleclaw fall on Mousefur. I snorted as he just laid there and went to sleep. "Mousefur's going to kill him when she wakes up." I chuckled. Tawnypelt laughed. Then Mousefur's eyes flickered open. "Here it comes." Mousefur lifted her head up to see Brambleclaw sprawled all over her. She growled as his paw swatted her in her muzzle.

"Get off me, you great lump of fur!" she snapped, swiping his head roughly. Brambleclaw snorted awake and looked around in confusion.

"Wha- Ow!" he yowled as Mousefur slapped his nose.

"Get off or I'll give you more than a sore nose!" she snapped. I laughed as Brambleclaw retreated to an empty nest. Mousefur grumbled as she settled back down in her nest and closed her eyes.

"Mousefur! You're on the dawn patrol, let's go!" Tigerclaw's voice called. Mousefur growled loudly and jumped to her paws.

"Brambleclaw, you owe me big time!" she snarled. Then she stomped over to us. Me and Tawnypelt hurried out of her way as she shoved past us. Mousefur spat at us in anger. "You could've stopped him from sleeping on me, you mouse-brains!" she snapped, before stomping out. Me and Tawnypelt watched her leave then shared a look. We laughed and walked over to the nests beside Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw was already snoring loudly with his body all over the place. I chuckled and settled down in my nest. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes to sleep.

Bright light filled my vision and I blinked open my eyes to see me back in Leopardclan. I yawned and padded out of my nest. Silver Frost padded up to me. "Hey, Storm Dream. Sleep well?" she mewed. I smiled. _Silver Frost is so much better as a cub._

"I did, thank you." I purred.

"Wanna take a walk with me?" Silver Frost asked. I nodded and followed her out the camp. We padded into the forest in silence. "I know what you think of Thunder Light." she murmured suddenly. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's not the cat you think he is. Ever since Gold Heart died, a part of him died with her." Silver Frost murmured. _Gold Heart must be Thunder Light's old mate._ "He was devastated for a whole season! Until Gold Heart came to him in a dream and talked him into moving on. Ever since, he's just been trying hard to find a new mate. Every she-leopard he tries to love, he always ends up hurting them. He was going to give up… until you came along." Silver Frost mewed looking at me. I looked at my paws. "He really cares about you, Storm Dream. And I know that he may seem like a stuck up pain, but he's a really sweet tom at heart. It does kinda hurt him when you just shut him out when he tries to impress you." I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment. _I thought the same way about Riverpaw… and now look at us. He found a new she-cat. He treats me like I'm just some old rotten fish_.

"I know. It's just… I'm not ready for a mate. And I don't want to lead him on if there isn't any feelings between me and him. He deserves so much better than that." I meowed. Silver Frost nodded and smiled.

"At least you care about him enough to not be a tease." she murmured. I gave a small smile and looked at her.

"You sound like you care about him. Maybe you like him?" I said. Silver Frost blushed and shied away under my gaze.

"Maybe… but he just sees me as an apprentice. Nothing more." she mewed. I smiled.

"Let me talk to him. I'll tell him that he deserves a better cat. Someone who understands him. Someone like you." I murmured. Silver Frost smiled.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked. I nuzzled her cheek with a purr.

"Of course I would. You and Ocean Breeze are like sisters to me. I would do anything for you." I purred. Silver Frost purred in happiness and nuzzled my shoulder.

"Thanks, Storm Dream. You don't know how much this means to me." she murmured. Then she padded away back to camp. I stared after her in thought. Then I thought about the older Silver Frost and Ocean Breeze. _They watched over me since the start. All I ever did was doubt their wisdom and denied their words when they were only trying to make sure I wouldn't get hurt. They truly are sisters to me._ I smiled. _I'll make it up to them. I'll stop Killing Storm even if it will cost me my life._

I woke up back in Thunderclan and Brambleclaw was standing over me. "Come on! Bluestar called us for the gathering!" he mewed excitedly. I jumped to my paws and followed him out the den. Tawnypelt was waiting for us with the other warriors by the entrance.

"Finally! We were about to leave you!" she purred. I rolled my eyes and followed them out into the forest. We padded excitedly to Four Trees and looked at the gathered clans. Bluestar stopped us before we could go down.

"Remember. There is a truce. No fighting with Riverclan and Shadowclan. Thunderclan will not be as low as them." she meowed. Longtail scoffed.

"If they start the fight, I can't promise to let them get away with it." he muttered. Bluestar pricked her ears.

"What was that, Longtail? Were you asking to go back to camp?" she snapped. Longtail flattened his ears.

"No, Bluestar. I just had a tickle in my throat." he meowed. I scoffed at his pathetic lie. _Honestly, Longtail! If you're going to lie, at least make it a good one._ Bluestar nodded in satisfaction then led the clan into the clearing and I padded over to the Windclan cats. The she-cat who helped me in the battle looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Hi! I never asked for your name." she purred.

"Well when we first met, I was Leopardpaw. I'm Leopardstorm now." I mewed. The she-cat purred in delight.

"Congratulations! You deserve it. I'm Ashfoot. You fought well in the battle. If it wasn't for you, I might've never seen the day my kits will be born." she meowed. I purred.

"You're expecting kits? That's great news! You and your mate must be so proud!" I purred.

"We are. I'm just glad that they'll be born in our home instead of some scary tunnel." Ashfoot meowed.

"Me too. I can't wait to meet the little guys." I purred. Ashfoot smiled and lifted her chin proudly. Then a tail tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see… Riverpaw.

"Hey…" he murmured. I glared at him and turned away.

"Hi." I sniffed. Ashfoot looked at us awkwardly.

"I think I hear my mate calling. Coming, sweetie!" she chuckled nervously. Then she quickly padded away.

"Great. You scared Ashfoot away." I snapped. Riverpaw chuckled.

"I think it was that scary look in your eyes that scared her away." he chuckled. I glared at him and he flattened his ears. "To be honest, it's kinda scaring me too."

"What do you want, Riverpaw?" I snapped. Riverpaw flicked his ear.

"River_fang_." he meowed. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Did he just correct me?_

_"What?"_ I snapped.

"River_fang_. I'm a warrior now." Riverfang mewed.

"Congrats. What did Crookedstar honor you for? Lying and breaking hearts?" I meowed. Riverfang lowered his head and flattened his ears.

"Leopardpaw, I'm-"

"Leopard_storm_." I corrected. Riverfang sighed.

"Leopard_storm_." he began again. "I'm really sorry for what I did. It's just that… I don't want to be disloyal to my clan. I have always wanted to be the best warrior I could be and-"

"So what you're saying is, is that I'm getting in the way?" I snapped.

"Yes- I mean, no. What I'm saying is, is that maybe we should just… you know… just be friends." Riverfang murmured. My whole world just crashed around me. _Did he just... ? Oh that little…_ I glared at him and my lip curled in anger.

"How can we be _just friends_ after everything we done together?" I snapped.

"Same way we met each other." Riverfang meowed bluntly.

"Oh that's a great idea! Let me just think of a story to tell and then we can be considered friends. Hmm, how about the story of the stupid tom who get's his tail shoved down his throat?" I growled.

"I meant that we just ignore our feelings and try from the very beginning. We can act we never met and just start all over. It would be better for both of us." Riverfang said. I hissed and dug my claws into the earth.

"You know what. Fine. Except that when we act like we never met, we should just keep it at that. After all. Like you said, _it's better for both of us."_ I meowed. Before he could say anything, I flicked his nose with my tail and padded away with my snout and tail in the air. _Stupid toms! All they know how to do is break hearts! I don't need him. I don't need any of them. Except my brother and father, of course._ I padded over to Tigerclaw who was sitting with my siblings.

"Leopardstorm? What's wrong?" he asked. I flicked my ear and sat beside them.

"Just had a little talk with Riverfang. Well Riverpaw but he's a warrior now." I meowed. Tigerclaw bristled and he tensed up.

"He's here? Where?" he growled.

"Don't worry about it. I got it handled." I mewed.

"Well now it's my turn to handle him. Where is this cat?" Tigerclaw snapped. Tawnypelt rested her tail on Tigerclaw's shoulder.

"It's a truce. You can't do anything to him. Besides, the other cats might hear and it will only make things worse for Leopardstorm." she murmured. Tigerclaw sighed and scratched the dirt.

"I hate it when you're right." he muttered. I chuckled and beckoned him to the other deputies.

"You should go to your place. The gathering's about to start." I meowed as the leaders jumped onto the Great Rock. Tigerclaw nodded and padded over to his spot among the other deputies. Tallstar stood on the Great Rock with his head held high and his tail wrapped neatly over his paws.

"Windclan is doing well. One of our elders have died last night but other than that, the clan is still thriving- and fit enough to fight another day." he said looking at the two leaders. Crookedstar growled while Nightstar flattened his ears.

"Thunderclan is also doing well." Bluestar meowed before they began to argue. "Five of our apprentices have become warriors, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, and Leopardstorm." Windclan and Thunderclan cheered our names while Riverclan and Shadowclan kept silent and I flicked my ear. _Disrespectful._

"Riverclan is doing _terrifically._ In fact so terrifically, that we are fit enough to fight for _seasons!"_ Crookedstar announced, glaring at Tallstar. Tallstar bristled and his hackles rose.

"Good because if you ever attack us again, we'll give you more than just a few scratches to remember us by!" he snarled. I widened my eyes as light clouds began to drift in front of the moon and Bluestar stepped between them.

"Enough! The battle is over and fought. We are at a gathering. Learn some sense and grow up. Nightstar. How is your clan?" she snapped. I smiled and flicked my ear in approval. _You tell 'em, Bluestar!_ Nightstar looked at the leaders.

"Shadowclan is also doing fine. Hunting is great and our clan is thriving." he announced. Bluestar nodded and stood up.

"Then the gathering is over." she meowed. The clans dispersed and went to their territories. I followed my clan through our forest.

"Bluestar is great." Tawnypelt meowed. I nodded in agreement.

"She reminds me of Mousefur sometimes." I chuckled. Tawnypelt laughed.

"Speaking of Mousefur, hey Brambleclaw! Does your nose still hurt from yesterday's swatting?" she snickered. Brambleclaw growled and I laughed.

"We must never speak of that again." he snapped. I rolled my eyes and followed my clan to camp. I padded into my den and settled in my nest. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt settled in their nests beside me and we drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Tigerclaw as he led the patrol to the Shadowclan border. Mousefur and Brackenpaw walked beside me. "Honestly, I don't see why I'm on every single dawn patrol! Can't a cat sleep without someone interfering?" Mousefur muttered. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. _Mousefur will be Mousefur…_ Brackenpaw padded beside me.

"Cinderpaw's getting real cozy in the medicine den. She's even learned things from Yellowfang. You think Yellowfang might ask to take her as an apprentice?" Brackenpaw asked. I looked at him in thought.

"That would be great! Then Cinderpaw will feel like she has a place in the clan!" I exclaimed. _Even though she wouldn't be in this situation if I just saved her._ I shook out my fur and shoved that thought away.

"I heard Fireheart and Graystripe snuck away when we left the gathering last night." Tigerclaw meowed suddenly. I narrowed my eyes and shared a look with Brackenpaw.

"Good riddance." Mousefur muttered. I fluffed out my fur defensively.

"They didn't sneak away! They went hunting but they couldn't find any prey!" Brackenpaw protested. Tigerclaw scoffed.

"You don't really believe that pathetic lie?" he snickered. Brackenpaw lifted his head with pride even though his gaze wavered when Tigerclaw's scorching eyes caught his.

"It may be pathetic but it isn't a lie." Brackenpaw retorted. Tigerclaw growled and leaned into the apprentice's face. I gasped as he knocked Brackenpaw on the ground and pinned him.

"Tigerclaw!" I exclaimed. Tigerclaw ignored me and glared down at the ginger apprentice. Brackenpaw's eyes were wide with fear and he was frozen to the spot.

"How dare you question your deputy?" Tigerclaw snarled. "When we get back to camp, you will go straight to the elders den and you will clean and groom _everyone's_ fur. I better not see a _single_ hair left unattended or you will be spending the next three moons cleaning the whole _clan's_ fur. Do you understand?" Brackenpaw nodded in fear and I gaped at Tigerclaw. "Good." Then he lowered down to Brackenpaw's ear and whispered viciously. I pricked my ears to listen. "When I'm leader, you'll regret you ever spoke up to me." I widened my eyes and felt everything freeze. _Fireheart is right! I was right! Cinderpaw's accident wasn't supposed to be an accident! It wasn't even meant for her! Tigerclaw is trying to kill Bluestar so he can be leader. I have to stop him or Thunderclan will be destroyed._ Tigerclaw padded to the front of the patrol and flicked his tail like nothing happened. I nuzzled Brackenpaw to his paws. Drops of blood dripped from his neck where Tigerclaw's paws were.

"Are you alright?" I whispered. Brackenpaw nodded, too shaken up to reply.

"Right. Well let's get going before the sun rises." Tigerclaw meowed. Then he led the way to Shadowclan's border. I looked around for Mousefur. _Surely she saw the way Tigerclaw treated Brackenpaw!_ I looked around to see her padding through the bushes with a squirrel dangling from her jaws.

"Look what I found! This will feed the kits for moons!" Mousefur purred in satisfaction. I looked at her in disbelief. _You gotta be kidding me! Something terrible just happened and she wasn't even here to see it!_ Mousefur looked at me in confusion. "What? Bad timing?" she asked. I gave an exaggerated sigh and followed Tigerclaw through the trees. Brackenpaw padded beside me and kept close. Mousefur walked beside us with her head held with pride at her catch. I rolled my eyes and placed the scent markers down.

"All done?" Tigerclaw asked. We all nodded. Tigerclaw gave a curt nod then padded back to camp. I nudged Brackenpaw and he looked at me. I nodded to the opposite direction and we ran away into the undergrowth.

"What's going on?" Brackenpaw asked. I looked straight ahead in determination.

"We're going to find Fireheart. He needs to know about this so he can tell Bluestar." I meowed. Brackenpaw pulled up beside me.

"Why can't you tell her yourself? You're the one who saw it!" he panted. I frowned.

"Because… he knows things about Tigerclaw that I don't." I said. _And I can't bring myself to do that to my father. He cares about me and he's been there since I was a kit… I couldn't live with myself if he was sent into exile or something all because of me._ I shook my head. "Come on!" I meowed. We ran faster until we heard a laugh.

"Fireheart, you lousy furball! How'd you get stuck in the tree?" the laughter was Sandstorm's. I ran to her voice with Brackenpaw. We burst out of the bushes to see Sandstorm and Graystripe standing behind Fireheart who had his upper body stuck in a squirrel hole. His hindpaws flailed behind him.

"Get me out! The squirrels are starting to get angry and they have sharp fangs!" Fireheart called. I rolled my eyes and ran to them. Graystripe looked at me and Brackenpaw.

"Thank Starclan, you're here. Fireheart here is stuck. He thought he could _talk_ the squirrels out of their nest." Graystripe purred. Fireheart growled.

"I wasn't going to talk to them! I was going to claw them out!" he snapped. Then he yelped. "Nice squirrel- hey! That's my whisker you just ripped out! Leave my whiskers alone, you ruffians!" Brackenpaw snorted then burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto Fireheart's tail before tugging hard. "OWW! What in the name of Starclan is wrong with you?!" he wailed. I grabbed his paws and pulled harder. Fireheart bucked around in my jaws and he wailed louder.

"Quit squirming!" I snapped around a mouthful of fur. I gave one last tug and he popped out of the tree. I spat out a mouthful of hair and sighed. A squirrel peeked out the nest and threw an acorn at Fireheart's head. It started squeaking angrily then crept back inside. I rolled my eyes and turned to Fireheart. Fireheart was nuzzling his tail which was now showing it's skin, thanks to me.

"You ripped my fur off." he mewed. Everyone laughed while I growled impatiently.

"I don't have time for this! Fireheart! You were right about Tigerclaw!" I said. Fireheart looked at me.

"What did he do?" he asked. I looked at Brackenpaw.

"We were out on patrol and he was talking about you two sneaking out last night. Brackenpaw defended you and Tigerclaw pinned him to the ground." I meowed. Graystripe ran over to Brackenpaw and checked him. "He was threatening him about cleaning the clan's fur and while he was doing that, he dug his claws into Brackenpaw's neck. I heard him threaten that when he's leader, no cat will stand up to him." Fireheart looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" Graystripe asked his apprentice. Sandstorm looked at me.

"Tigerclaw wouldn't do that. He's loyal!" she mewed. I looked at my paws.

"I thought the same thing." I murmured. Then I turned my gaze to Fireheart. "You have to tell Bluestar! She trusts you and you know more about Tigerclaw than any of us!" Fireheart gaped at me.

"But-"

"If Tigerclaw becomes leader, the clans will die! We can't let that happen!" I snapped. Fireheart nodded and sighed.

"I'll try. This isn't the first time I tried to talk to her. She didn't believe me the first time. I needed more proof." Fireheart meowed. I looked at him.

"I'll help in any way I can." I mewed. Fireheart nodded and stood up. Then we padded back to camp. Fireheart padded beside me.

"There is one thing you can do." he murmured. I looked at him. "Riverclan knows more about Oakheart's death than any other clan. I was thinking since you have friends in Riverclan, you can come with me and help find out the truth." I widened my eyes.

"I… I can't!" I said. _I can't go to Riverfang!_

"Leopardstorm you offered to help and right now I'm taking up the offer. Come with me or we'll never find the truth." Fireheart snapped. I looked at my paws and sighed.

"Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

**Bossy here! Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. School's been rough and I kinda ran out of ideas for a while. But I'm back and will try to keep up with time XD. No promises. Enjoy the story!**

I crept through the banks of Sunning Rocks with Fireheart and Graystripe beside me. We looked around for any Riverclan warriors then crossed the river. _I can't believe I agreed to this. Starclan, what am I doing?_ "Patrol!" Graystripe ducked behind the reeds and crept low. A dark warrior padded through the bushes with his snout in the air. Silverstream followed. Graystripe made a cooing noise and Silverstream pricked her ears. She looked at us then to her clanmate.

"I think I hear a mouse in that bush over there." she mewed."Don't wait for me." The warrior nodded and padded away. Silverstream nuzzled Graystripe. "What are you doing here? We're not supposed to meet until-" Silverstream's purr broke off as she saw me and Fireheart. I looked at her in shock. _Is she the reason why Graystripe keeps disappearing all the time?_

"Silverstream, we need to ask some questions." Graystripe meowed. Silverstream looked at me.

"About Riverfang?" she asked. I growled and dug my claws in the ground.

"No! We couldn't care less about that lousy tom!" I snarled. Fireheart looked at me in confusion and Silverstream sighed.

"About what then? If that's not the reason, then why are _you_ here?" she asked. I scoffed.

"I wanna know the same thing." I muttered. Fireheart flicked my ear and turned to Silverstream.

"We need to talk to a cat about Oakheart's death." he meowed. Silverstream's fur bristled defensively. "We don't blame Riverclan for anything! We just need some answers." Fireheart said quickly. Silverstream narrowed her eyes.

"He died in the battle at Sunning Rocks. He was caught in a rock fall." she mewed. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tigerclaw said he killed Oakheart to avenge Redtail's death. Oakheart killed Redtail." I meowed. Silverstream gaped at me.

"Oakheart would never kill a cat to win a fight! Redtail must've died another way!" she snapped. I widened my eyes. _Tigerclaw lied about Oakheart… so Fireheart was right! Tigerclaw really did kill Redtail! Just because he wanted to be deputy…_ I looked at my paws. _He lied to me about everything…_ Fireheart rested his tail on my shoulder.

"I tried to tell you." he murmured. "I asked Ravenpaw about the battle. He told me that Redtail and Stonefur were fighting. Oakheart pulled him off and said that no Thunderclan warrior will harm that warrior. What did he mean?" Fireheart meowed. Silverstream narrowed her eyes.

"I think Mistyfoot can tell you that." she meowed. Graystripe smiled.

"Can you ask her?" he asked. Silverstream scoffed.

"I'll do more than that! I'll bring her here herself!" she chuckled. Then she padded away to her camp. We waited for her in silence. Fireheart looked at me.

"What's going on between you and Riverfang?" he asked. I growled at the name.

"It's a thing of the past. Don't worry about it." I growled. Fireheart and Graystripe shared a look.

"Silverstream told me about you two." Graystripe murmured. "I'm sorry that happened. Maybe it wasn't meant to be." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't care. He means nothing to me." I muttered. Then we heard rustling. We froze as we heard voices.

"Honestly, Silverstream! Why do you have to drag me out like this? I have kits to look after!" a snap sounded. Silverstream appeared with a blue gray she-cat. I narrowed my eyes. _She looks just like Bluestar._ Mistyfoot looked at us with wide eyes. "Ok I know I agreed for you to meet Graystripe but I can't cover for you if you have all of Thunderclan here." she mewed.

"They need to ask you about Stonefur." Silverstream meowed.

"My brother? Why?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Oakheart said that no Thunderclan cat will hurt him. What did he mean?" Fireheart asked.

"Oh! Well Oakheart's our father. Graypool's our mother. She knows more about him than we do." Mistyfoot meowed. Fireheart scowled.

"That's not what I wanted to hear." he muttered.

"Well isn't that a shame? Not everyone gets what they want." Mistyfoot snapped. Then her gaze lightened. "We can get Graypool out of camp! You three will have to get closer because she refuses to move far away." My heart dropped. _Closer to Riverclan's camp? Where it'll be more easier to run into Riverfang? I didn't agree to this!_ We followed the Riverclan cats to their camp.

"Hide over here and don't move." Silverstream murmured before padding through the entrance with Mistyfoot. I peeked through the reeds surrounding their camp. Cats were sprawled out in the clearing basking in the sun or playing in the streams. I looked closer and saw Riverfang sharing tongues with a white she-cat with ginger and black patches. They laughed and played with each other with loud purrs. My throat tightened as tears swelled in my eyes. _He really did replace me…_

"Leopardstorm?" Graystripe murmured. He followed my gaze to Riverfang. "Oh…" I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Like I said. A thing of the past." I growled. Before he could say anything, Silverstream padded out with Mistyfoot and an elder.

"Come on, Graypool! Feel that fresh breeze in your whiskers!" Silverstream purred.

"Keep taking me out for pointless walks and the only thing your whiskers are going to feel are my claws ripping them out." Graypool muttered. I held in a laugh. _I like her already!_ "Where are you two taking me?" Graypool asked. Silverstream led her over to a secluded area while Mistyfoot beckoned us to come. I followed them to the area then tripped on a branch. I yelped and looked at my paw. Graypool swerved her gaze to me. Her eyes widened and she began to panic. Silverstream covered her mouth and beckoned us to come closer.

"Graypool, they just came to ask questions!" Silverstream meowed. A cat nudged me from behind and I turned around to see Riverfang.

"Not now, Riverfang. I'm trying to listen." I said, waving him away and turning back to the others. Then my eyes widened and I turned back to him. "Riverfang!" I snarled. Riverfang rolled his eyes and turned to the others.

"I need to talk to Leopardstorm." he meowed. I lifted my snout into the air.

"No, you don't."

"I _need_ to talk to you."

"You _need_ to get out my face before I claw your ears off and shove them down your throat." I hissed. The others shared a nervous look and Mistyfoot walked between us.

"Sorry, Riverfang. What she meant to say was that she really needs to focus on the discussion." she meowed calmly. Riverfang flicked his ear.

"I'll stay and help then." he said. I glared at him.

"Don't you have a she-cat to play with?" I snapped. Riverfang sighed.

"You don't even know her! She's a really great she-cat and she cares about me!" he snapped. I flared with rage and I stood up with my fur fluffed out to twice it's size and my claws dug in the earth.

_"I_ cared about you! So are you saying that my love isn't worth anything?" I snarled. Riverfang stood up with his hackles raised.

"I already told you. I must be loyal to my clan." he meowed. Then he flicked his ear and licked his paw. "You should do the same." I growled and struggled not to leap at him.

"Are you calling me disloyal?" I snarled. Fireheart lifted his tail and stepped between us.

"Riverfang, I know you want to talk to Leopardstorm but she really needs to focus. This involves the Riverclan cats who know the answers to our questions. We don't need you to get involved in Thunderclan business." he said. Riverfang sighed and padded away.

"Fine." he scoffed. I looked away.

"Alright now let's ask our questions." Fireheart said. I nodded and turned to Graypool.

"What do you want to know?" Graypool rasped.

"Oakheart saved Stonefur in the fight at Sunning Rocks. He said that no Thunderclan warrior shall hurt that cat. What did he mean?" Fireheart meowed. Graypool looked at Mistyfoot.

"Why don't you two go off and hunt? My stomach is killing me." she said. Mistyfoot and Silverstream looked at each other in confusion.

"But you just ate-" Silverstream's mew was broke off by Graypool's snap.

"Are you questioning your elders? Shame on you!" she snapped. Silverstream rolled her eyes and led Mistyfoot away with Graystripe trailing after them. Graypool grumbled. "I swear if she rolls her eyes at me one more time…" she muttered. I chuckled. _Mousefur and Graypool would make such great friends._ "Stonefur and Mistyfoot are Oakheart's kits. But I'm not their mother." Graypool meowed. I shared a confused look with Fireheart.

"But Mistyfoot said you were." I mewed.

"That's because she's a mouse-brain." Graypool snapped. "Oakheart came to me in the middle of a snowstorm with the kits. He asked me to take care of them and I agreed. But they carried the scent of Thunderclan." I widened my eyes.

"You don't think he…?" Fireheart said. Graypool scoffed.

"Oakheart would never steal another clan's kits!" she snapped. I tilted my head in thought.

"Well Thunderclan doesn't just let their kits die in the snow!" Fireheart retorted. My gaze lightened up.

"Guys!" I exclaimed.

"Well Riverclan aren't savages!" Graypool shot back.

"Guys!" I snapped. The two cats looked at me. "The kits weren't stolen or abandoned. Maybe they're _half-clan!"_ I said. _They have to be half-clan! Mistyfoot looks just like… Bluestar…_ I widened my eyes. Then the elders' stories flashed in my mind. _Bluestar had kits before she was made deputy. But then they were captured by a fox… did she lie so she could be made deputy and gave Oakheart the kits?_ Fireheart narrowed his eyes.

"Thunderclan doesn't have any half-clan cats." Fireheart said, confused. I shuffled my paws in the dirt uneasily.

"You don't know that." I murmured. Fireheart turned to Graypool.

"Thank you for the answers. They helped a lot." he meowed. "Come on, Leopardstorm. Let's find Graystripe and get out of here."We crept through the bushes until we saw Graystripe with the two she-cats. "Graystripe!" Graystripe looked at us then nodded and nuzzled Silverstream.

"Until next time." he murmured. Then he padded over to us and followed us to Sunning Rocks.

We went into camp to see Frostfur by the nursery, grooming her kits. I padded over to them. "What's the special occasion?" I asked. Brightkit jumped out of Frostfur's grasp, her fur spiked out from the unfinished grooming.

"We're going to be made apprentices!" she squealed. I purred as Frostfur snatched her back. Thornkit was sitting beside them with his tail wrapped around his paws. Then Bluestar padded out of her den and onto the High Rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." she yowled. I sat beside Goldenflower and Sandstorm as the clan gathered around. "We have two kits who have reached their sixth moon and are ready to be made apprentices." Bluestar announced. "Brightkit and Thornkit step forward." Brightkit darted over to Bluestar while Thornkit walked. "Brightkit and Thornkit, you shall now be known as Brightpaw and Thornpaw." Bluestar's eyes searched the crowd. "Mousefur. You were a terrific mentor for Leopardstorm and I expect you to pass on your skills and intelligence to Thornpaw." Mousefur smiled and touched noses with Thornpaw and I purred. "Whitestorm. You are a skillful warrior and I expect you to pass on your techniques to Brightpaw." Whitestorm nodded and touched noses with Brightpaw.

"Brightpaw! Thornpaw! Brightpaw! Thornpaw!" the clan cheered. Then the clan dispersed into their duties. I saw Fireheart pad into Bluestar's den. I narrowed my eyes and followed. Bluestar was sitting in her nest while Fireheart sat in front of her. I sat by the entrance and listened as Fireheart told her everything.

"I have also learned that two kits went missing. An elder name Graypool told me that those kits were Thunderclan." Fireheart meowed. Bluestar bristled but kept silent. "Bluestar?"

"Honestly, Fireheart! Why would you listen to Riverclan gossip? I expected more from you!" Bluestar snapped.

"I-I just thought-" Fireheart broke off as Bluestar continued.

"Focus on trying to be a better warrior instead of trying to be the hero all the time! Tigerclaw is a fine deputy. Stop making tales about him." Bluestar snapped. "Now get out and do something productive instead of crossing into Riverclan territory!" Fireheart ran out and padded to the apprentices. I looked at him in pity and sighed. Then I walked into Bluestar's den. Bluestar was looking at the ground in sad thought. I quietly walked to her and sat down.

"Bluestar?" I murmured. Bluestar jumped in surprise and looked at me.

"Oh! Leopardstorm. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. What do you need?" she meowed. I looked at her.

"I heard you and Fireheart talking. And I know I shouldn't be listening in on your conversations but I just want to say that Fireheart's not the only crossing into Riverclan's territory." I murmured. "I went with him. I was there when he was talking to Graypool about the kits…" I braced myself for scolding. Bluestar's gaze was calm and patient. I took a deep breath. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur look just like you… are they-"

"My kits?" Bluestar finished. I flattened my ears and lowered my head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that." I mewed. Bluestar sighed.

"No, it's alright…" Bluestar murmured. We sat in silence for a while with intense gazes. I began to get up and leave but Bluestar spoke up. "Yes. They are my kits." she meowed. I gave her a brief nod and she looked in my eyes as if searching them. "You didn't look at me with suspicion." she murmured in confusion. I shrugged.

"You're my leader, not a flawless cat. We all make mistakes. I respect you no matter what." I mewed. Bluestar gave me a small smile.

"Now that we're telling each other things, I want to know who you are." she meowed. I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked coolly.

"Leopardstorm, I was there when Goldenflower gave birth. You aren't her kit. But I know your Tigerclaw's daughter. I can see him in you." Bluestar said. I looked away. "Like you said to me. You are my warrior, not a flawless cat. You accepted me when I told you about my kits, I'll accept your heritage." I sighed and looked at her.

"My mother is Dawncloud from Shadowclan." I meowed. Bluestar nodded and flicked her ear. "Why did you give away your kits to Oakheart?" I asked before she could say anything. Bluestar's gaze dimmed as she was sent back to memories.

"I was only a warrior. Sunstar had to choose a new deputy. I had three kits at the time." she began. I tilted my head. _Three?_ "Sunstar had to choose between me or Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw was a bloodthirsty warrior. His answer to everything was to fight. I couldn't let him be deputy. So one night, I took my kits to Riverclan. It was a snowy night and it was dangerously cold. My eldest son, Mosskit died in the storm. That's when I told everyone that they were captured by a fox." Bluestar meowed. I widened my eyes.

"So you gave them away to take care of your clan?" I breathed. Bluestar nodded. I smiled and licked her ear. "You were just taking care of your clan. The clan couldn't ask for more." I murmured. Bluestar purred and nuzzled my cheek.

"Thank you, Leopardstorm. Could you not speak of this to anyone?" Bluestar meowed. I nodded and flicked my ear.

"I won't say a word." I promised.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fire!" a yowl broke out. My eyes flew open to see me back in Leopardclan. Panicked screams and wails filled the air. I jumped to my paws and ran out into the clearing. Smoke filled the air and flames swallowed the dens. _But we're underground! How in the name of Starclan is the camp on fire?_ I looked at the entrance to see fire spilling through the tunnel. _The entrance's blocked! Something must've happened above ground!_

"Storm Dream! Help me!" a whimper sounded. I looked around to see Ocean Breeze dragging Silver Frost out from under the burning debris. The silver leopard wasn't moving and her eyes were closed. I quickly ran to them and lifted the debris. The flames burnt my whiskers and sparks flew into my eyes. I snarled in pain.

"Hurry!" I hissed. Ocean Breeze dragged her sister out from under the debris. I dropped the debris and lifted Silver Frost onto my back. Ocean Breeze nuzzled her sister's head.

"Will she be alright?" she whimpered. I looked at her in fear.

"I don't know." I said. We looked around to see the leopards running around in fear and panic.

"We're trapped!" a queen wailed. I looked around frantically. _Think, Leopardstorm, think!_ I looked at the walls of the camp. _Maybe we could dig our way out?_ I ran to the camp wall with Ocean Breeze beside me.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I placed Silver Frost down. I ignored her and slashed through the dirt. I grabbed out a few pawfuls and tossed them to the side. I smiled in delight and relief.

"We can dig our way out!" I exclaimed. Ocean Breeze bounced in excitement.

"I'll go get help!" she said, darting to the other warriors. I clawed at the dirt over and over. Thunder Light ran to my side with Feather Moon and Crystal Sky. Then they joined in.

"Good idea, Storm Dream!" Crystal Sky grunted. The hole gotten bigger and we started digging up. More warriors joined in. The fire crept closer to us and the camp was almost engulfed in it's flames. Queens and elders huddled behind us in fear with the cubs. "Faster! I can almost feel the air above ground!" Crystal Sky growled. I forced myself to claw harder and faster. My back and legs ached and my eyes were watering from the sparks. Dirt fell into my eyes and mouth. We dug faster as air rushed to our faces. _Almost there…_ Then the dirt gave way to the forest. Come on!" Crystal Sky called. The queens and elders burst out of the ground with the cubs. We all ran away from the burning camp and settled by the river. Ocean Breeze ran up and down the row of cats with an urgent gaze.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Ocean Breeze looked around with fear.

"Where's Silver Frost?" she asked. I widened my eyes.

"I thought you had her!" I gasped. Ocean Breeze fidgeted in panic.

"I did but the clan pushed me away and I lost her. I thought a warrior might've gotten her…" she broke off as tears rushed down her face. "I lost my sister!" she wailed. I shook out my fur and ran back to camp.

"Storm Dream, it's too dangerous!" Crystal Sky's voice called. I ignored her and kept running. Flames crackled around me and scorching leaves scorched my paws. I ran into the ground and into camp. I looked around in the devastated camp.

"Silver Frost!" I called. A part of a den fell beside me and lit to flames so I moved away. "Silver Frost! Answer me!" I felt my paw brush against a scorched body. I turned around to see silver fur. "Silver Frost!" I gasped. Silver Frost coughed weakly but her eyes stayed closed. I lifted her onto my back and saw blood where she laid. I widened my eyes and ran to the escape route. I heard a rumbling noise above me. I looked up to see the rock tilting to the side. _Oh great Starclan…_ The rock gave way and crashed down to us. I ran faster to the tunnel as it's shadow loomed over me and flames followed. I ran into the tunnel as the rock crashed down. My tail was grazed by the stone and flames surrounded me. I climbed up the dirt with Silver Frost in my jaws. Flames followed me up, scorching my legs and tail. I climbed faster and hissed as dirt fell in my eyes. I climbed over the ledge and gasped for air. Smoke filled my mouth and eyes. I growled and ran blindly to the river. _Where are they?_ The smoke was blinding me and I coughed as more filled my mouth. "Somebody! Anybody!" I called. My legs quivered as my breath came out in hollow raspy gasps. Then they buckled as I couldn't breathe. "Help…" Then the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran through the burning forest of Leopardclan's territory. _Where are they? Did they escape? ...Or are they trapped?_ My clanmate ran beside me as she huffed out smoke. Her white fur stained by the fire. "Any sign?" she asked. I shook my head.

"All I smell is smoke." I reported. We ran to the river and looked around. Two leopards were sprawled on the ground, one silver and one ebony. I looked at my clanmate before we sniffed their unmoving bodies. "Are they…?" I broke off as I saw their chest slowly rising and fallind. My clanmate shook her head.

"They're alive. We have to help them." she meowed. Then she bent down to pick up the silver one's scruff while I picked up the ebony's. _I think we already met… of course! She's the leopard on the patrol. What was her name?... Storm Dream! That's it._ I dragged Storm Dream through the forest. My clanmate followed me closely as the trees started to fall.

"Come on, Snowing Cloud! You're a lion for Starclan's sake!" I snapped.

"I'm trying, Running Breeze!" Snowing Cloud snapped. We ran through the forest until we came to a river. Leopardclan was huddled around the water healing their clanmates or drinking water. Crystal Sky looked up at us.

"Storm Dream! Silver Frost!" she exclaimed. The clan looked up and Ocean Breeze ran up to us.

"Silver Frost! Storm Dream! Oh Starclan, this is all my fault!" she whimpered. Thunder Light ran up to me and grabbed Storm Dream from my jaws.

"My flower… my little shadow..." he whispered looking at Storm Dream then Silver Frost. Ocean Breeze grabbed Silver Frost. Rising Star and Light Eyes ran up to us.

"Our daughter!" Rising Star wailed. Crystal Sky walked up to me.

"Thank you for finding them." she murmured. I looked at the clan and my gaze rested on a tom. _Flying Eagle! Is he alright?_ I tried to catch his gaze but he was avoiding me. I sagged with hurt and Leopardclan's medicine cat, Young Heart, ran up to the leopards. She nuzzled through their fur and I looked closer as I saw Silver Frost's belly bleeding heavily and the skin was burnt around the wound.

"Dappled Fish!" Young Heart called. Young Heart's apprentice ran to her side. "Get some moss and soak it with water." Dappled Fish nodded and ran off. "Flame Bird! Look for as many herbs as you can! And hurry!" Young Heart called to an orange she-leopard. Young Heart turned to Crystal Sky. "If they don't hurry, Silver Frost and Storm Dream won't survive tonight." Wails came from the leopards gathered around us. Light Eyes and Rising Star cried into each other's fur.

"She didn't deserve this! She was only trying to save Silver Frost!" Rising Star whimpered. Ocean Breeze was huddled with Thunder Light who was staring at the ground in shock and grief.

"Silver Frost was too young…" Ocean Breeze whispered. "We were going to be made warriors together… we were going to find mates and have kits… I never got the chance to say goodbye or I love her…" she broke off as she cried harder. Thunder Light rested his paw around her and held her close.

"It's not your fault." he murmured. I looked at the devastated leopards in pity. _These cats must really mean a lot to them…_ I shared a look with Snowing Cloud.

"Lily Storm asked if you needed help. I can see everything is alright so we'll be on our way." Snowing Cloud meowed.

"We hope they'll be ok." I mewed. Young Heart stopped us as we turned away.

"Can you ask Sharp Thorn if he has any herbs to spare? I know he must be busy trying to heal his own clanmates but… these cats mean everything to us. We can't let them die." she said. I looked at her with sympathy.

"We'll ask him." I promised. Then we turned away and ran through the raging forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Starlight filled my vision and I blinked open my eyes to see Ocean Breeze and Silver Frost. "Greetings, Leopardstorm." Ocean Breeze meowed. I rubbed my head as it ached.

"What happened?" I asked. Silver Frost looked at me somberly and I widened my eyes. "Did… I die?"

"No. But you're close." Silver Frost said. Fear gripped my heart.

"But if I die then I can't go back to Thunderclan! I won't be able to stop Killing Storm!" I exclaimed.

"We know that. That's why we're here." Ocean Breeze mewed. Silver Frost pressed her muzzle to my head and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered. I looked around in fear as everything around us went white. Ocean Breeze's spots and eyes were the only things I saw. Then Silver Frost's eyes jerked open. Her silver eyes were replaced with a glowing white. I gasped as a shock ran throughout my body. My claws dug in the dirt as I quivered at it's strength. Tears ran down my cheeks as images flashed in front of me. _They're my memories!_ Then Storm Dream's memories appeared alongside mine. _Storm Dream's first catch… her first love… her first heartbreak…_ I tried to close my eyes as the images turned into sad visions but my eyes were frozen.

"Stop! I can't take it!" I whimpered pleadingly. Silver Frost kept her muzzle in place. I tried to pull away but my paws stayed put. "Silver Frost, _please!"_ I cried. _Her sister murdered… her brother died of illness…_ I couldn't take it anymore. _"Please!"_ I whimpered. Then everything went black as Silver Frost took her muzzle off me. I fell to the ground and felt cold. I shivered nonstop and crawled into a ball. Tears fell down my cheeks and I struggled to make them stop. I felt a body wrap around me. I looked over to see Ocean Breeze. Silver Frost was looking down on me with soft eyes. "Why did you show me that?" I asked with a quivery voice.

"You're not the only one who has scars they can't hide Leopardstorm. Think of that when you look at someone." Silver Frost meowed. Then she looked to the side. I followed her gaze to see an image of Riverfang. He was sleeping in his nest beside the she-cat. He whimpered as if he was in a nightmare. Then he jumped awake with bristling fur. The she-cat immediately woke up and turned to comfort him. She licked his fur soothingly while murmuring to him. Riverfang ignored her and looked out the den.

"He still thinks about you, young one." Ocean Breeze murmured. "But he won't admit it. He's too proud and he wants to be a loyal warrior. Isn't that what you wanted to be all along?" I closed my eyes.

"Ever since I was a kit…" I whispered.

"Then let him go. Riverfang chose his path. Now it's time to choose your's." Ocean Breeze murmured. I looked at Riverfang. He shook out his fur then turned to the she-cat and I smiled. _I should be happy for him… if she makes him happy then that's all that matters…_ I gave Ocean Breeze a brief nod.

"I'm ready." I meowed. Ocean Breeze smiled and licked my ear. Then I was sent into darkness. I looked around but couldn't see anything. "Ocean Breeze? Silver Frost?" I called. I started to panic. "Ocean Breeze! Silver Frost! Where are you?" I called louder.

"Calm down, Storm Dream. They're safe." a murmur soothed me. I opened my eyes to see Young Heart. She looked at me with a soft gaze. "Everyone's ok." she murmured. I looked around to see Leopardclan gathered by the river. Rain was pouring from the sky causing the fire to shrink in the forest. "You saved Silver Frost's life. Without you, she would've died." Young Heart mewed. I looked over to see Silver Frost's sleeping body. Her stomach was patched up with reeds and herbs. Ocean Breeze slept beside her. I smiled and slowly got to my paws. Young Heart stopped me and urged me down. "You need to rest, Storm Dream. Your breathing is very off and most of your body is burnt. They need time to heal." she murmured. I sighed and laid back down. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up back in Thunderclan. My bones were aching and I was super tired. I yawned and stumbled to my paws. Then I padded out of the den to see everyone doing their daily routines. Tigerclaw padded through the entrance with Longtail and a soaked Fireheart. Water streamed from the orange tom's fur and he was breathing heavily. I padded over to him. "What happened?" I asked. Fireheart wheezed and looked at me.

"We went to go test the stream to see if we can go to the gathering tonight. I tried to test how deep it was and it dragged me under." he meowed. I gasped and Longtail padded over to us.

"I had to save his life. Thanks to me, he can live to see another day outside his Twoleg home." he snickered. I rolled my eyes and shoved him away.

"Wow, you are such a hero. Now go be a hero somewhere else!" I snapped. Longtail grumbled and stalked off. I turned to Fireheart. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. A little water isn't going to kill me." Fireheart smirked. I gave him a look.

"I think a little water isn't the proper term for the state you're in." I chuckled. Fireheart rolled his eyes and flicked my ear. Then he padded to Yellowfang's den. I looked around and saw Brokentail. He was lying on the ground bathing in the sun. Dustpelt was guarding him, looking slightly bored. I narrowed my eyes at the pathetic Shadowclan cat. _He's planning something. I can sense it. He's getting too comfortable in Thunderclan._

"Calm down." a mew sounded beside me. I jumped in surprise and looked to see Mousefur. "I don't like him here as much as you do but glaring at him isn't going to make him go away." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"He's getting too comfortable. I think he's just rubbing in our faces that we can't attack him." I growled. Mousefur scoffed in agreement.

"He won't be so comfortable when we make him deaf as well as blind." she muttered. I nodded. "We need to keep an eye on him. Just to make sure he doesn't try anything."

"You will do nothing of the sort." a snap sounded behind us. I looked around to see Tigerclaw. "Brokentail is just a lousy tom. He doesn't deserve our claws swiping at him." I narrowed my eyes. _Since when does he defend other cats? Especially if they're from another clan? Something's going on and I don't like it._ Tigerclaw padded off to join Brokentail in the sun. He shooed Dustpelt away then settled beside the blind tom. I shared a look with Mousefur.

"Are you seeing this or am I just ready to retire to the elders den?" Mousefur asked.

"Oh I'm seeing it alright. That, or we're both ready to go to the elders den." I said. Mousefur nudged me.

"You were just made a warrior. You're not that old." she chuckled. I purred in amusement and nudged her back.

"You're not that old either!" I retorted.

"Well when I wake up with Brambleclaw sleeping on me all the time, it feels like it." Mousefur muttered. I laughed.

"I tried to stop him." I chuckled.

"You sat there and watched!" Mousefur snapped with sparks of amusement glittering in her gaze. I rolled my eyes and looked around to see Bluestar sending out patrols.

"Leopardstorm! You're on patrol with Tawnypelt and Sandstorm!" Bluestar called. I nodded and waved to Mousefur before padding over to them.

"What are we patrolling?" I asked.

"Riverclan border. We smelt their scents on our side of the river so we're going to check it out." Sandstorm meowed. Then we headed out. I breathed in the fresh air as the wind ruffled my fur while Tawnypelt growled.

"Why is it so windy? This isn't Windclan!" she snarled, as the wind tossed her around. I rolled my eyes and helped her stay on her paws.

"At this rate, any sign of Riverclan on the border will be blown away!" Sandstorm snapped. We quickened the pace to Sunning Rocks. The river was flooding over the banks as we gotten closer. I hissed as the water splashed my face and legs. Tawnypelt swatted at the waves in anger and annoyance.

"Great! It's windy, I'm cold, and now I'm soaked!" she snarled. Sandstorm was looking around us with worry.

"That's the least of our problems! If the river keeps flooding like this, our whole territory will be covered in water! It might reach the camp!" she exclaimed. I looked at the rising water.

"She's right." I mewed. I climbed onto the rocks and looked out over Riverclan's territory. "Riverclan's flooding as well!"

"Who cares? They can swim! We'll drown!" Tawnypelt snapped. I narrowed my eyes as rain started to pour. "And now it's raining!" The rain started to pour faster and the waves grew bigger.

"Let's get out of here before-" Sandstorm broke off as a rumbling noise filled the air. Then her eyes widened as she looked at me. "Leopardstorm, look out!" she screeched. I turned around to see a huge wave crashing towards me. I yelped as it splashed on me but I jumped out the way before it could drag me under. I shook out my drenched fur and looked around.

"Where's Tawnypelt?" I asked. A screech sounded above us. I looked up to see Tawnypelt hanging onto a tree as waves threatened to swallow her.

"Help me!" she screeched. I ran to another tree and climbed up.

"I'm coming, Tawnypelt! Just hold on!" I called. My paws slipped under the bark and I tried to climb up the tree.

"Hurry! I'm slipping!" Tawnypelt screamed. I forced my claws into the bark and reached a branch. I looked out over the tree to Tawnypelt. The wind shook the branch roughly and I struggled to hold on. _How am I supposed to save her?_ I looked down to see Sandstorm swimming through the shallow water and trying to reach Tawnypelt's tree. I looked at her in thought before I bunched my haunches then leapt to the branch on Tawnypelt's tree. The branch quivered as the wind tossed it around and I dangled in the air. I got my balance then climbed to Tawnypelt.

"Tawnypelt, let go." I ordered.

_"What?!_ Ok Leopardstorm, I know when we were kits, I tricked you into eating rabbit droppings but I'm sure there's another way to work things out!" Tawnypelt chuckled nervously. I gpped at her.

"You _what?!_ You told me those were berries!" I snapped. I shook my head. "I'll deal with you later. But trust me. Just let go." Tawnypelt looked in my eyes then sighed.

"If I die, I'll haunt you for life." Tawnypelt threatened. Then she released the tree. Tawnypelt screamed as she fell then landed on Sandstorm.

"Goodness, Tawnypelt! It's like I'm carrying a badger!" Sandstorm grunted. I quickly jumped down from the tree and into the water. The wind blew in my face and was dragging me back into the water. I growled and shivered as I followed my clanmates through the flood and to camp. We burst through the entrance with water streaming down our bodies and we were shivering violently. Yellowfang ran to us with Cinderpaw behind her. Bluestar followed.

"Are you three alright?" she asked.

"The flood is rising faster and higher! The territory might be covered in water and it might reach the camp!" Sandstorm reported. My teeth were rattling and my body was numb. Bluestar looked at me as she noticed my shivering.

"Leopardstorm?" she asked.

"I _hate_ water." I stammered. Bluestar rolled her eyes.

"You three go to Yellowfang's den and get seen to." she meowed. I nodded and followed them to Yellowfang's den. Cinderpaw bounced beside me.

"Did you drown?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Of course I didn't! I actually saved Tawnypelt." I said. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes while Cinderpaw widened her eyes in awe.

"Whoa! Really?" she breathed. I lifted my chin.

"Yep." I chuckled.

"I could've saved myself!" Tawnypelt snapped. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. Tawnypelt flattened her ears and rolled her eyes. "Eventually." she muttered. Me and Cinderpaw purred in amusement. Yellowfang stopped us.

"You will not come any further than this line." she meowed, drawing a line through the dirt with her claw. "If you cross it, I will personally, rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws tear your stomach open. Understand?" she threatened. I shared a scared look with Tawnypelt and Sandstorm. Yellowfang nodded in satisfaction. "Wait here and I'll be right back with your herbs. Feel free to sit down and dry off until I come back." she mewed sweetly. Then she padded off to her store. Cinderpaw chuckled at our scared faces and zipped mouths.

"Don't worry! She just doesn't want you to get our nests wet with your soaking fur!" she chuckled. Then she looked at me. "Especially you, Leopardstorm. Your fur is really long and we're not trying to sleep in an ocean." I rolled my eyes.

"My fur's not that long." I muttered. Then Yellowfang padded back to us. She sniffed the dirt on her side of the line then nodded and walked closer to us with her herbs. She looked at me with disapproval.

"Go out and shake your fur." she ordered. I growled and stomped outside before shaking my fur out roughly.

"Hey!" a snap sounded beside me. I looked over to see Whitestorm and Willowpelt who were sharing a crow in the shelter of Yellowfang's roof. I smiled nervously while Whitestorm shook out his fur. "You just ruined a perfect moment." he muttered.

"Ooops! Sorry." I chuckled. Then I padded back inside Yellowfang's den. She was in the middle of treating Tawnypelt and she looked over at me with narrowed eyes.

"You're still dripping." she stated bluntly. I gaped at her in dismay.

"This is as dry as I'm gonna get! You know how long it takes for my fur to dry out!" I snapped. Yellowfang rolled her eyes and beckoned me over. She gave me some herbs and nodded.

"All done. Now get out before my threat becomes a promise." Yellowfang snapped. I ran out with Sandstorm and Tawnypelt on fast paws. We retreated from the rain in our den.

"Let's rest so we can be fit enough to go to the gathering." Sandstorm meowed. I nodded and settled in my nest. Then we went to sleep.

I woke up to hear Bluestar's yowl for the gathering. I padded out of the den and to the entrance. I padded beside Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw. Tigerclaw looked at us then followed Bluestar out the camp. We made our way through the forest to Four Trees. The way was blocked by water and I gaped at it in dismay. "How are we supposed to cross that?" Graystripe asked.

"We don't. I'm sure Shadowclan will let us cross through their territory for tonight." Bluestar meowed. Then she led the way to Shadowclan's territory.

"Stop!" a snarl sounded. We stopped and looked around to see Nightstar with his cats.

"Greetings, Nightstar. We were wondering if we could journey with you to Four Trees for this gathering. The way we usually go is blocked off." Bluestar meowed calmly. Nightstar snarled.

"Why our territory? Are you here to spy?" he growled. Bluestar looked taken aback.

"Excuse me Nightstar, but Thunderclan does not spy! Certainly not on the night of the gathering!" she snapped. Nightstar scoffed.

"Fine. We do need Thunderclan to be at the gathering so I guess you can come with us." he snickered. Then he beckoned his cats to surround us. Dawncloud padded to my side.

"Hello, Leopardstorm." she meowed. I looked at her and almost snapped until Silver Frost's words rang through my ears. _You're not the only cat who has scars they can't hide, Leopardstorm. Think of that when you look at someone._ I sighed.

"Good evening, Dawncloud." I said cooly. Dawncloud brightened up and purred. _This doesn't mean I forgive you for lying to me._ I bit my tongue and kept my mouth shut. Then we walked to Four Trees and Tawnypelt leaned over to me.

"What does Nightstar mean he needs Thunderclan at the gathering?" she whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't know but it's not good." I murmured. Finally we made it to Four Trees. Nightstar leapt onto the Great Rock with Bluestar.

"Cats of the clans! Hear me speak!" he yowled. Everyone turned to him while Tallstar and Crookedstar sat down. "Listen to my words. Brokenstar was the last leader of Shadowclan. We have-"

"Why do you speak of that horrid name?" Tallstar snapped.

"Horrid is correct, but forgotten. I think not." Nightstar meowed. I shared an uneasy look with my siblings. "We have found out that Brokenstar is still in the presence of our clans. Was he chased off or killed? No! Do you know why? Because _Thunderclan_ is sheltering them in their camp!" he spat. Gasps filled the air and furious yowls broke out. I sagged lower and flattened my ears as hate filled glares pointed at me and my clanmates. _Oh, great Starclan..._


	10. Chapter 10

Tawnypelt crouched low as if waiting for the order to attack while Brambleclaw growled and stood over us protectively. "Nightstar, you have no right to accuse us of such a thing!" Bluestar snapped. Tallstar glared at her.

"After everything that tom put us through, you dare shelter him?" he snarled.

"Brokentail is blind and weak." Bluestar said calmly.

"He's still dangerous!" Nightstar spat. I looked around to see the clans bristling. I flattened my ears and unsheathed my claws. Snarls filled the air and the clouds drifted in front of the moon.

"Just give us the order Tallstar and we'll rip them to shreds!" a Windclan warrior snarled.

"Stop!" Yellowfang yowled. "Starclan does not want to see us fight! This is a time of peace!" The clans settled down but tension still filled their gazes. Bluestar glared at Nightstar.

"Brokenstar must be killed!" Tallstar snapped. Nightstar nodded.

"If Brokenstar is not chased out or killed, we'll get the job done for you." he threatened. Then he jumped down from the Great Rock with Tallstar. Bluestar growled and led her clan back to our territory.

"How dare Nightstar call us out like that?" Brambleclaw snarled.

"He can't just boss Thunderclan around like he owns the forest!" Mousefur hissed. The clan was hissing and snarling as we trekked through the forest.

"Enough!" Bluestar snapped. The clan silenced. "I know you are all outraged with Shadowclan. I am too. But we must deal with other important matters!" Mousefur padded up to my side.

"I told you we shouldn't have kept Brokentail in our camp. All he does is just cause trouble." she whispered. I scoffed in agreement.

"Bluestar must be thinking about chasing him out! We can't have war with the clans just because of him!" I murmured. Tigerclaw flicked my ear.

"Hush, Leopardstorm! Bluestar is our leader and we must respect whatever she decides." he scolded. Then he padded to the front. Mousefur rolled her eyes and walked beside me and Tawnypelt as we walked to camp.

We walked into the camp and some cats went straight to their nests while other's went to Bluestar. I followed them. Bluestar looked at the cats gathered around her as they began pressing her with questions and Tigerclaw shoved everyone away. "Give her some space!" he snapped.

"Bluestar, you have to chase that rogue out!" Patchpelt called.

"Why should we? He's our business and the clans shouldn't tell us what to do!" Darkstripe snapped.

"We shouldn't have war over him! Chase him out and let the wild deal with him!" Frostfur retorted. Bluestar looked overwhelmed by all the cats.

"Silence!" she yowled. Everyone quieted down. "I know you all have your concerns about Brokentail and the clans, but we must stay calm. I agree that the clans shouldn't push us around like that but I will not have blood shed over it. Give me some time to think." Everyone nodded and dispersed to their dens. I looked at Bluestar with sympathy. Bluestar caught my gaze and beckoned me to come over. She beckoned Whitestorm and Tigerclaw next. We followed her into her den and sat down. "What do you three think about this?" she asked.

"I agree with the clan. Brokentail must be dealt with." Whitestorm meowed. Tigerclaw flicked his ear.

"Are you scared to fight?" he growled.

"I'm scared to lose more cats in pointless battles!" Whitestorm snapped. I looked at him. "We have to deal with the flood in our territory! Not just fight for a cat who tried to kill us!"

"I agree." I murmured. Bluestar looked at me.

"And why is that?" she asked. I looked at the ground.

"Something's happening among the clans. I don't know what it is but… I can sense it. If we let Brokentail live… everything will be lost. The clans will just fight non stop until he's dead. I suggest we get it over with and go back to living life." I mewed. I looked up at Bluestar and her gaze was narrowed and thoughtful.

"Something happening among the clans… what do you mean?" she asked. I flattened my ears as everyone's eyes were on me.

"It's just a feeling I have… it might be a false alarm so don't worry about it." I meowed. Bluestar shared a look with Whitestorm.

"Alright. I'll think about it tonight and will make the decision tomorrow." Bluestar announced. I nodded and followed Whitestorm and Tigerclaw out of her den. "Leopardstorm. I wish to speak with you." she called. I froze in my tracks and turned around. Bluestar looked at me as I sat down in front of her. "What you said about something happening…"

"Bluestar, it really isn't anything to worry about." I insisted.

"Did you have a dream?" Bluestar asked. I hesitated. _I can't tell her about Leopardclan! Well… should I? It is a lot of weight on my shoulders… no. I shouldn't have to make Bluestar worry even more about her clan. I'll have to handle it on my own._ I lifted my chin high.

"No, Bluestar." I murmured. Bluestar narrowed her eyes and searched my gaze. I looked at her with a hard expression and struggled not to look away.

"Alright. Then you are dismissed." she meowed. I nodded and padded quickly out the den. Then I made my way to the warriors den. I looked through the entrance and saw the cats sleeping peacefully. I sighed and settled in my nest to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to the sound of Tigerclaw's yowl. "Leopardstorm! Wake up, you're on hunting patrol!" he snapped. I grumbled and padded out the den. Fireheart and Brackenpaw were waiting for me by the entrance. I followed them out into the forest. Fireheart led the way through the brambles and sniffed among the roots. I pricked my ears as I heard scuffling in the leaves above me. I looked up to see a squirrel hopping from branch to branch. I smiled and climbed up the tree. I crept onto the branch until I was a mouse length away from the squirrel. I licked my lips and crouched low. Then the squirrel's ears pricked and it looked at me. I scrambled to catch it but it jumped to another branch. I growled and leapt after it. I chased the squirrel in the trees until I heard a yowl.

"Nice jumping, you Thunderclan squirrel!" a snicker sounded below me. I stopped mid leap and looked down. I widened my eyes and dangled from the branch. _Shadowclan and Windclan!_ I climbed up onto the branch and glared down at them with bristling fur.

"What are you doing in our territory?" I snarled. Nightstar and Tallstar were in the lead of the cats.

"Come down here and find out!" Nightstar spat. I looked over and saw Brackenpaw in the bushes. He caught my gaze in fear and I nodded my head to the camp. Brackenpaw shook his head and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're trapped. I'm not leaving you." he mouthed. I growled and stomped my paw. The two clans got curious and looked at Brackenpaw in the bushes. I widened my eyes.

"Go!" I snapped. Brackenpaw darted away as Shadowclan and Windclan cats ran after him. Nightstar looked at the remaining warriors.

"Stay here in case she comes down. She'll have to sooner or later." he ordered. Then he gave me one last glare and ran after the cats. I looked down at the warriors gathered around the tree. I rolled my eyes and bunched my haunches.

"What is she…?" a warrior muttered below. I leapt to the other branch and stuck my tongue at them.

"I'm a Thunderclan squirrel, remember?" I sneered. Then I jumped the trees to camp.

"Get her!" a warrior snarled. I leapt to the ground and ran to camp. Thundering paws sounded behind me and screeching filled the air as I got closer to camp. I burst through the entrance to see fighting and tussling cats everywhere. I growled and ran to the medicine den. Yellowfang was fighting three cats while Brokentail licked his paw and drew it over his ear in amusement. I growled in fury. _That ungrateful, rotten tom!_ I leapt at one of the warriors and took my anger out on him. The tom let out a yowl and turned on me. I slashed his muzzle over and over.

"Get out!" I snarled. The tom clawed my flank then fled. I turned to see Yellowfang pinned by the throat while the other warrior ran to Brokentail. I crouched down and bunched my haunches.

"Help Brokentail!" Yellowfang hissed. I ignored her and tackled the warrior off of her. Yellowfang scrambled to her paws and ran after the other warrior. Me and the tom tussled around in the dirt. I looked at his face and recognized him. _Onewhisker!_

"You attacked a medicine cat!" I hissed.

"You're sheltering a murderous rogue!" Onewhisker retorted. We clawed at each other and tussled out of the medicine den.

"Retreat!" Nightstar yowled.

"Windclan, fall back!" Tallstar added. I kicked Onewhisker off and chased him to the entrance. I stopped and spat after him as he fled with his clan. I turned away and padded back to the medicine den. As soon as I got near the entrance, Yellowfang tackled me to the ground. I gaped at her in shock as she pinned me down.

"You let Brokentail get attacked by that cat!" she snarled. I struggled to my paws but she kept me to the ground.

"You needed my help!" I exclaimed.

"I could've taken care of him! You were supposed to protect Brokentail and you let him get attacked!" Yellowfang hissed.

"I'm supposed to protect my _clanmates!_ Brokentail is a rogue who doesn't care about the way we protect him! I saw him when you were fighting those three cats! He sat there and _groomed_ himself!" I spat. Fireheart pulled Yellowfang off of me. I scrambled to my paws and shook the dirt out of my fur. Bluestar walked up to us.

"Leopardstorm is right. And you shouldn't have attacked her after she saved you." she meowed calmly. Yellowfang glared at me then sighed.

"Sorry." she muttered. Then she turned back to the medicine den and went to Brokentail. Fireheart followed her in. Bluestar rested her tail on my shoulder. I looked at her and saw her eyes filled with exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I guess my age is catching up to me." she murmured. Then she walked over to Tigerclaw and I padded into the medicine den. Yellowfang was standing over Brokentail with Fireheart beside her.

"You were terrible at fighting off those cats! I could've died!" Brokentail snapped. I bristled and struggled not to claw his throat out. _All in good time._ Fireheart looked angry too.

"She did the best she could." he said calmly through gritted teeth. Brokentail scoffed and flicked his ear.

"Well her best wasn't good enough. Maybe it's time for you to join Starclan. You're too old to do anything useful around here." he muttered. My fur fluffed out to twice it's size and I stomped over to him.

"Now listen here you ungrateful, stupid excuse of a cat!" I snarled as I shoved my snout in his face. "You have _no_ right to talk to Yellowfang like that after _everything_ she's done for you! _She_ was the one who took care of you in Shadowclan yet you chased her out. _She_ was the one who convinced Bluestar to let you stay in our camp and get treated. If it wasn't for her, you would be feeling my claws tearing your throat out! Or if you're lucky, you would be starving in the forest and left to rot! I haven't forgotten how you catnapped me when I was a kit. You should be _worshipping_ Yellowfang after all she's done for you. Now don't let me hear you say that again or I swear by the love of Starclan, you _will_ feel my claws no matter who stands in my way." Brokentail flattened his ears but he didn't back down.

"She's the reason I'm blind!" he complained.

"Well keep talking and _I'll_ be the reason you can't hear." I snapped. Fireheart looked at me with approval and smiled.

"I'll make sure not to get on your bad side from now on." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and padded out the den.

"Leopardstorm, wait!" Yellowfang's voice called. I halted and looked to see her running to me. She looked at me with hesitation and avoided my gaze. "Thanks." she muttered. I looked at her in surprise.

"Did you just thank me?" I asked in shock. Yellowfang rolled her eyes and flicked my ear.

"Don't get used to it." she chuckled. I purred as she turned away back to the den. Tawnypelt padded over to me.

"Was that you snarling in there?" she asked.

"You heard that?" I asked.

"Leopardstorm. The whole clan heard it." Tawnypelt chuckled.

"Oh." I chuckled nervously. Tawnypelt beckoned me over to Brambleclaw and I padded over to him. Brambleclaw's head was low and he stared at the ground with a troubled gaze. I narrowed my eyes. "What's wrong, little brother?" I asked. Brambleclaw shook his head.

"Nothing." he muttered. I sat beside him and looked at his face.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me." I mewed. Brambleclaw sighed. "Come on, Brambleclaw. I'm your big sister! You can tell me anything!"

"I already tried that." Tawnypelt said. I huffed and looked at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw flashed me his fake side smile.

"I'm alright, sis." he murmured. I gave him a look.

"I know that smile too well for you to use it against me." I chuckled. Brambleclaw rolled his eyes and flicked my ear.

"Well… I don't think you'll like it." he said. I narrowed my eyes and urged him on. Brambleclaw took a deep breath. "I saw Riverfang at Sunning Rocks. He told me that his mate Goldwing is expecting his kits." My throat tightened and my heart skipped a beat. Tawnypelt looked at me expectantly. I kept quiet for a while as I thought about my response. _Let him go._ Ocean Breeze's voice rang through my ears. I sighed and looked at Brambleclaw.

"Ok." I mewed casually. Tawnypelt rested her tail on my shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked. I scoffed and flicked my ear.

"Of course! That's great he's expecting kits." I forced myself to say with a smile. _What is the world coming to?_ "I'm happy for them." _I want to crawl into a hole and die._ "I hope their kits have good health and happy lives." _Those were supposed to be our kits!_ "I'm sure Goldwing is happy." _I will crush her. How dare she steal Riverfang like that?_ Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt shared a look.

"Are you sure?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. _That's the most stupidest question you have ever asked. Of course not, you furball!_ I licked my paw and drew it over my ear. Brambleclaw smiled.

"Good! I thought you were going to be depressed and eat mice in your sorrow all day." he purred. I shared a blunt look with Tawnypelt. "Well I'm glad we had this talk. Bye!" Brambleclaw exclaimed as he walked away.

"Toms." Tawnypelt muttered. I scoffed in agreement. "You're not alright, are you?"

"I want to bury myself in the ground and live as a worm for the rest of my life!" I burst out. "He's having _kits!_ With a cat other than _me!_ Why is the world so cruel?" Tawnypelt rolled her eyes.

"Everything will be ok. You don't need him to be happy." she murmured.

"If I don't need him to be happy, then why am I still not over him?" I retorted. Tawnypelt rolled her eyes.

"You got us! Who's the cat who helped you feel better after you got stuck in a tree?" she mewed.

"You." I muttered.

"And who helped you after getting attacked by that mouse?" Tawnypelt pressed.

"I didn't get-"

"Who helped you?" Tawnypelt interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"Brambleclaw." I muttered.

"And who made you feel better after every nightmare?" Tawnypelt asked. I smiled at the memories.

"Goldenflower." I mewed.

"And who helped you feel brave in battle?" Tawnypelt pressed. I lifted my chest higher.

"Tigerclaw."

"Exactly! As long as you got us, you'll never be alone. We're like our great ancestors. We have the strength of Tigerclan, the courage of Lionclan, and the love and loyalty of Leopardclan." Tawnypelt purred. I purred and licked her ear.

"Thanks." I murmured. Tawnypelt flicked her ear and padded over to Brambleclaw and Graystripe. _Tawnypelt's right. My family's the only one who can keep me sane and happy. Riverfang was never there for me. My family's been by my side since birth. I will always cherish them._ I purred and padded over to Goldenflower. Goldenflower licked my ear as I came closer. I nuzzled her chin and felt as if I was a kit again.

"You're happy." Goldenflower chuckled lovingly.

"I just want to say thanks for always being there." I mewed. Goldenflower purred and nuzzled my head. Then we sat down and bathed in the sun as my siblings and Tigerclaw padded over to join us. We all sat together sharing tongues in the sun as the clan went back to their daily routines. I settled my head on my paws as Tigerclaw's soothing licks comforted me into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bossy here! Sorry for not being on time… again. I was just sick and I broke my arm trying to win a tree climbing contest XD. I will never climb trees again. On with the story!**

I woke up in Leopardclan and I yawned before stretching out my back. "Storm Dream!" a voice exclaimed. I looked up to see Light Eyes and Rising Star running over to me. "You're ok!" Rising Star purred as she nuzzled my cheek.

"A fire can't kill me." I chuckled. Thunder Light padded up to me.

"I'm glad you're alright." he mewed. I flicked my ear.

"Can I talk to Thunder Light alone, please? Just for a sec." I murmured. Light Eyes and Rising Star shared a look then nodded and walked away. Thunder Light sat beside me. I sighed as I saw love and passion glittering in his gaze. _Great. He really does have feelings for me._ "Listen, Thunder Light. You're a really nice leopard and I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. But it's just that… I don't feel the same way." Thunder Light looked hurt. "I know you really care about me and I care about you too but as a friend. And that's why I don't want to lead you on when there's no feeling. You deserve so much better than that. There's a leopard who really loves you. I won't tell you who she is because she might slice my throat." I meowed. Thunder Light laughed softly and looked at the ground in thought. "I'm really sorry." I murmured. Thunder Light looked up at me then smiled.

"Thank you for telling me this. I'm disappointed you don't feel the same but I'm glad I have a friend like you." he purred. Then he licked my ear. "And no matter what happens, you'll always be my flower. In a friendly way." I chuckled and flicked his ear.

"That's fine by me." I purred. Then Silver Frost padded over.

"Hi, my little shadow." Thunder Light mewed. Silver Frost sat in front of us and flicked his ear.

"You call her your little shadow?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. You know why?" Thunder Light snickered. "She follows me all the time and it's like she's my shadow." Silver Frost flattened her ears in embarrassment. I purred in amusement and gave her a look.

"Obvious much?" I chuckled. Thunder Light looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Silver Frost leapt at me and covered my mouth. I widened my eyes in surprise and looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Silver Frost chuckled nervously. I shook her off.

"I wasn't going to say anything! Great Starclan!" I chuckled. Then pawsteps sounded in front of us. I looked up to see Flying Eagle and Star Breeze padding over to Crystal Sky with a black tiger between them. I narrowed my eyes then gasped. _Killing Storm!_ I growled and watched as he walked over to Crystal Sky with his head held with pride. Crystal Sky bared her fangs and stalked over to him.

"What is this?" she snarled.

"We found him wandering around our territory. He claims he was trying to make sure we were safe." Flying Eagle reported. Crystal Sky scoffed and flicked her ear.

"We don't need a rogue to take care of us." she spat. Killing Storm's ears twitched in amusement.

"With all due respect," he chuckled, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. "I would say you need a mouse to take care of you." I growled and stalked over to him. I shoved my snout in his face and glared at him.

"Who are you to insult us like that?" I snapped. Killing Storm's eyes glittered with interest.

"Well look at this! If it isn't the little leopard who tried to stop me from helping the clans." he snickered. I growled and unsheathed my claws.

"Leave the clans alone, Killing Storm." I snarled. Killing Storm smiled slyly and flicked his ear.

"Who's going to stop me?" he sneered. I began to bare my fangs into a snarl but Star Breeze lifted her tail to stop me.

"Let Crystal Sky deal with this." she murmured. I pawed the ground in frustration and anger. _I can't believe Killing Storm! How dare he walk in and just call us weak like that?_ Crystal Sky looked at Killing Storm with a narrowed, disgusted gaze.

"What do you want, rogue?" she asked. Killing Storm smiled slyly and held his paw to his chest.

"Me? Why, I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright. After all, that was a nasty fire that I tried to warn you about." he said innocently. Murmurs spread throughout the clan.

"He knew about the fire?" a leopard whispered.

"But how? He wasn't here to see it!" Freeze Heart squeaked. Killing Storm's gaze swirled to the cub. Freeze Heart shrunk under his gaze and flattened his ears.

"Of course I was here to see it, young one. Why else would I be here to make sure you're alright?" Killing Storm purred. His purr was harsh and my ears twitched at the sound. I glared at him as he grinned. Freeze Heart flicked his ear with unease. His mother, Dappled Rain stood in front of him protectively.

"Leave my son alone!" she spat. Killing Storm sighed and looked at Crystal Sky.

"I guess you just don't want to listen to my wisdom. Something is coming. I can sense it." he mewed. Then he turned away.

"Wait." Crystal Sky ordered. Killing Storm froze and looked at her. Crystal Sky's whiskers twitched as she looked at the ground in thought. My ears flattened to my head in fear. _Don't do it, don't do it..._ "Stay and tell us what is coming." she meowed finally. I gaped at her and my tail drooped. Killing Storm smiled in satisfaction and padded over to her. I jumped in front of him with my hackles raised and my lips bared into a snarl.

"You take one more step and I swear I will slice your throat out!" I snarled. Surprised gazes looked at me and shocked gasps filled the clan. Crystal Sky walked around me and stood firmly in my face.

"Storm Dream! You should know better than to snap at guests! I thought you were better than that!" she scolded. I gaped at her.

"He's not a _guest._ He's a rogue who needs to be chased out!" I protested.

"Stop this instant! What has gotten into you? I have never seen you like this." Crystal Sky meowed. I felt a tail on my shoulder and looked over to see Rising Star. Her gaze was fixed on Crystal Sky and it was filled with worry and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Crystal Sky. It's probably all that smoke getting to her. She did just wake up." Rising Star mewed. I gaped at her.

"But-"

_"Enough."_ Rising Star muttered firmly. I flattened my ears in anger. _Why won't anyone listen to me?!_ "You will say sorry to Killing Storm this instant." Rising Star said. I looked at her in shock.

_"What?!"_ I exclaimed.

"Now." Rising Star snapped. I growled under my breath then glared at Killing Storm. His face was full of smug and he flicked his ear. I bared my fangs and turned away.

"I'm going hunting." I muttered. Before anyone could say anything, I sprinted out into the forest.

"Storm Dream!" Rising Star's voice called in anger. I ignored her and flattened my ears. I ran back to the camp in anger. _Stupid, Killing Storm! If he thinks I'm going to say sorry for what he deserves then he clearly doesn't know me._ I looked into the camp with wide eyes. Then I walked in and looked around. I gasped at what I saw. The meeting rock was lodged in the camp wall and bugs crawled all over it. The dens were burnt and torn apart with debris surrounding them. _How are we going to fix all this?_

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. I swirled around to see Light Eyes. I scoffed and looked away.

"What, are you here to scold me too?" I muttered. Light Eyes chuckled and padded over to me.

"Surprisingly, no. I'm not your mother. I'm actually here to say I'm proud of you." he murmured. I looked at him in surprise.

"For…?" I asked.

"For standing up for us. I don't like Killing Storm just as much as you do. Just hearing his name sends shivers down my spine. What kind of cat is named Killing Storm? Isn't that a little bit odd?" Light Eyes mewed. I sighed and smiled in relief. _Finally! Some cat who understands!_

"We have to do something. We can't just let him run the camp." I said.

"Who said he's running the camp?" Light Eyes chuckled. I rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"You know what I mean." I scoffed.

"Well there's nothing we can do. Crystal Sky is our leader and we can't just go against her." Light Eyes meowed. I sighed and looked at the ground in thought. "Listen, Storm Dream. Crystal Sky is as stubborn as a squirrel with it's acorn. When she makes a decision, no cat can tell her otherwise." Light Eyes chuckled. I groaned and pawed the ground. "But you're not the only one who thinks Killing Storm shouldn't be in the camp. I'm sure they can help come up with something." I nodded in thought.

"Of course! We have to find out who those cats are immediately." I declared. Then we padded back to the river. Killing Storm was sitting by the water drinking from it lazily while Freeze Heart padded over to him with a hawk in his jaws. I growled and dug my claws into the dirt. _Look at him! We're wasting our precious time treating him like a kittypet when we have a camp to rebuild!_ Light Eyes glared at him too but walked away to join Rising Star who was bathing in the sun by the river. I sighed and followed him. Rising Star looked at me with disappointment then turned away with her snout in the air. "I-"

"That was disrespectful and you know it. I am very disappointed in you." Rising Star said. I sighed and settled beside her.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the fact Killing Storm is in our camp. I mean, just look at him! He's acting like a spoiled rat!" I snapped. Rising Star rolled her eyes.

"You still should've known better than to do that." she retorted. I sighed and settled my head on my paws.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. I let out a yawn and watched as Killing Storm ate his hawk and lazily swatted at the water. I glared at him and growled silently. _He thinks he's all great. Well now that I'm here, the only thing he'll think is great is his mother when he runs back to her with his tail between his legs. I can promise him that._ I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath as sleep took over.


	13. Chapter 13

I padded over to Tigerclaw as he was bathing in the sun while licking his fur. I froze in my tracks. _What am I going to say? I can't just stroll on over there and accuse him of being a murderer!_ Before I could say anything, Bluestar's yowl sounded from the High Rock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." I sighed and padded to my place among the clan. Brackenpaw was bouncing around excitedly with Frostfur licking his fur down. Cinderpaw was purring loudly beside him and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see." Cinderpaw mewed. I tilted my head and looked up at Bluestar.

"Brackenpaw, step forward." Bluestar meowed. I gaped at her as I realized what was going on. I purred in happiness as Brackenpaw shook off Frostfur and padded over to Bluestar. "Brackenpaw, you were the one who warned the clan about the attack from Windclan and Shadowclan and you fought bravely in battle. It's time for you to be made a warrior." Bluestar announced. Then she looked at the sky. "I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan would like you to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and-"

"What's going on? Is my apprentice ceremony happening?" a squeak called. I looked at the nursery to see Cloudkit. I shook my head and tried to stifle a laugh as Brindleface hushed him in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Bluestar." she chuckled nervously. Bluestar smiled in amusement then turned back to Brackenpaw.

"He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I'd like you to make him a warrior in return." Bluestar meowed. Then she turned her gaze to Brackenpaw. "Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brackenpaw looked up at her with pride.

"I do." he mewed.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Bluestar announced. "Brackenpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brackenfur. Starclan honors your forethought and determination, and we like to welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar rested her muzzle on Brackenfur's head and Brackenfur licked her shoulder in respect. Then the clan cheered.

"Brackenfur! Brackenfur! Brackenfur!" they cheered. I purred in delight and padded over to him.

"Congratulations, Brackenfur!" I mewed. Brackenfur smiled and Cinderpaw nuzzled his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." she murmured. I looked at the two siblings and left them. I looked around to see Tigerclaw padding away into the forest. I narrowed my eyes and followed him. His shoulders were low and his back was arched as he crept through the forest. _Maybe he's hunting?_ I followed him and kept to the shadows. Tigerclaw kept moving and made his way to Tall Pines. _What is he doing?_ I followed him more closely now then bristled as cat scent filled my nose. _Cats!_ I peered over the bushes and saw Tigerclaw walking over to a group of cats. I slithered closer to them and hid in the bushes.

"Tigerclaw!" a tom exclaimed. I narrowed my eyes. _Those are the Shadowclan rogues!_

"What news have you brought me?" Tigerclaw growled.

"Shadowclan is still recovering from the battle but they're planning on attacking again in the next moon." a she-cat reported. Tigerclaw hissed.

"We'll be ready for them. Brokentail is still alive but the clan is starting to get restless about him. I think Bluestar is planning to kill him or chase him out." he spat.

"But then our plan won't work!" another tom gasped. I held in a gasp of shock. _I knew something was going on! We should've killed Brokentail when we had the chance!_

"You don't think I know that? I'm trying to persuade her to let him live a little longer but she's considering what my daughter told her." Tigerclaw snapped. The she-cat's ears pricked.

"You mean Leopardstorm?" she asked.

"Of course I mean Leopardstorm! It's like she has a connection with Bluestar and Fireheart is getting real comfy with her too. I think she's already suspecting what's going on. After all, she _is_ my daughter. She's not stupid." Tigerclaw growled. I struggled not to hiss and confront the cats. Then a tom's nose twitched.

"Someone's here." he warned. I realized the wind changed direction and was now blowing my scent towards them. I widened my eyes as Tigerclaw sniffed the air.

"Leopardstorm." he breathed. Then his gaze flashed to me in the bushes. I froze and dug my claws into the dirt. He caught my gaze and we stared at each other with tension. Then a cat shoved me out from my place in the bushes. I snarled as I was flung into the circle of cats and jumped to my paws with bristling fur. "What are you doing here?" Tigerclaw growled.

"I should ask you the same thing!" I hissed. "You lied to me! I thought Fireheart was just getting his tail into knots over nothing but he was telling the truth all along! You're a murderer!" Tigerclaw's gaze didn't waver and not a single hair lifted in fear.

"This isn't any of your business." he meowed.

"You're trying to betray Thunderclan. It _is_ my business!" I snapped. The she-cat raised her hackles and curled her lip into a snarl.

"You want us to teach her lesson?" she sneered. I looked at Tigerclaw and waited for his answer. He remained silent for a moment and stared at me with glaring eyes. My heart beated fast as tension filled the air. Then my heart stopped beating when he gave the order.

"Kill her."


	14. Chapter 14

I widened my eyes as the she-cat leapt at me without hesitation. I bared my fangs at her and clawed her in the air. Then the two toms joined in. I reached for the she-cat again but one of the toms snatched my tail in his jaws and dragged me to the ground. I grunted as I hit the ground with a thud and the she-cat slashed at my head. Then the tom jumped onto my back and dragged his claws through my spine. I yowled in pain and fury and struggled to shake him off but his weight held me to the ground. "Let go of me, you crow-food eaters!" I snarled. The other tom clawed the sides of my belly and I gasped in pain. I nipped at the she-cat's legs as she clawed my face but she flicked me off as if I was a fly. I felt my eyes beginning to droop but I kept my head up. _Starclan, help me!_

"Enough!" Tigerclaw commanded. The cats got off of me and stepped back. I panted and looked up at Tigerclaw as he leaned into my face. I glared at him.

"You're a disgrace to this world. Never again will I ever call you _father."_ I spat. Tigerclaw's eyes flashed with pain and sorrow but he bared his fangs into a vicious snarl.

"I don't need you. Once I'm leader, you'll beg to call me father. And no matter what you say, I will always apart. You can't hide my blood that runs through your veins." he growled. Then he kicked dirt into my eyes and padded away with the rogues. I felt tears begin to form but I refused to let them fall. I struggled to stand up but my paws buckled beneath me. I couldn't breath and my heart was beating slowly. Then my eyes began to close and I looked at the sky in grief.

"I'm sorry, Leopardclan. But I can't complete your mission." I murmured. Then my head fell onto my paws and darkness surrounded me.

Riverfang's POV:

I was walking through my territory with Leopardfur and my mate, Goldwing. I looked at her with worry. "I really think you should've stayed in camp." I meowed. Goldwing rolled her eyes.

"All we're doing is just going to ask Thunderclan for some tansy. It's not like we're going into battle." she chuckled. We padded over the Thunderclan border and pricked our ears as faint wails sounded. Leopardfur lifted her tail.

"You hear that?" she asked. The wails sounded again and one sounded familiar. _Leopardstorm!_ I bit my lip as I struggled not to run into battle.

"Someone needs help!" I gasped. Leopardfur scoffed.

"Let's just go get the tansy." she muttered. Goldwing gaped at her.

"We can't just walk away!" she exclaimed. Then she ran off to the wails. I ran after with an annoyed Leopardfur. As we got closer the wails started to ease and it went silent. My heart began to panic and my eyes widened. _Is she…?_ We burst through the bushes and looked around. Leopardstorm was sprawled on the ground with blood pooling around her. Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in agony.

"Leopardstorm!" I gasped. I ran over to her and nudged her shoulder. No response. _Oh Starclan, please don't take her yet…_ Leopardfur lifted Leopardstorm onto her back and ran to Thunderclan's camp. Me and Goldwing followed her quickly. We burst through the entrance and were greeted by gasps. Bluestar ran out of her den and her eyes widened in dismay.

"What happened?" she asked. Leopardfur placed Leopardstorm down in the clearing and Yellowfang ran to her. Goldenflower and her other kits followed. I looked around for Tigerclaw. _Doesn't he want to come see if his daughter is alright?_ I found him sitting in a dark corner of the camp. His eyes were narrowed with grief and rage as he looked at Leopardstorm.

"We found her in your territory like this. We came to ask for tansy and we heard screeching so we came to check it out." Leopardfur announced. Bluestar looked at Leopardstorm with sad eyes. Yellowfang called for herbs and Cinderpaw ran over with bundles in her jaws. Tigerclaw sat beside his family as he watched Leopardstorm through narrowed green eyes. _Wait… green eyes? I thought they were amber…_ He sat by the crying Goldenflower with his tail wrapped around his paws. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. _At a time like this, he would be whimpering or accusing us of doing this… what's going on?_ I shrugged and turned to Leopardstorm. Goldwing leaned into me and stared at Leopardstorm in worry. I licked her ear comfortingly. _Please let her be ok… She's my best friend. We been through everything together. She can't be dead…_

Leopardstorm's POV:

I looked around to see Ocean Breeze pacing back and forth in worry. Silver Frost was pressing her muzzle to my head trying to do the ritual she did before but nothing worked. "What's taking so long?" Ocean Breeze snapped.

"Nothing's working! She's losing a lot of blood and Yellowfang's herbs aren't working fast enough!" Silver Frost cried. I stayed still in a eerie calmness which is what supposed to make me worry. _Why aren't I scared?! I'm about to die, for Starclan's sake!_

"I wonder what Starclan's like? Will they accept me?" I asked before I could stop myself. I immediately regretted it as Ocean Breeze's gaze snapped over to me.

"Stop talking like that _at once!_ You are not going to die! Don't you dare give up on us, Leopardstorm!" she snarled. I flattened my ears as I saw panic and desperation in her eyes but under all that was grief and fear. "Silver Frost, _hurry up."_ Silver Frost closed her eyes tightly in fear.

"I'm trying!" she whimpered. Her muzzle dug into my head and I struggled not to move away. Then I felt a tiny buzz in my chest as Silver Frost's eyes began to glow. Ocean Breeze snapped her gaze to me and smiled in relief. Then memories flashed in my eyes again, except this time they weren't my memories. _Killing Storm and Tigerclaw!_ Killing Storm was standing in the entrance of the nursery in Thunderclan looking at Tigerclaw's birth. _These are Killing Storm's memories!_ His eyes were narrowed into green slits as he watched Tigerclaw let out his first meow. Then he chanted under his breath and his body dissolved into Tigerclaw's body. I gasped as years went by and Tigerclaw was out hunting. He was watching a kittypet wandering the forest except… something was different about him. I narrowed my eyes and tried to see his face more clearly. _His eyes… they're green instead of amber… that's the color of- _My eyes widened as realization came to me. _That's the color of Killing Storm's eyes! Tigerclaw has a part of Killing Storm in him! Is that why he's so bloodthirsty?_ Then the images stopped and I looked up to see Silver Frost. She opened her eyes and moved away from me. Ocean Breeze sighed and nuzzled my ear.

"You'll be fine." she murmured. I opened my mouth to tell her what I saw but I was sent into darkness. I growled in frustration then yelped as scorching pain spread throughout my body.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. My gaze flickered open and a blurry image of Yellowfang appeared. Her words were buzzing as my ears rang. "Leopardstorm, are you alright?" she asked again. I blinked and shook my head as the buzzing stopped and Yellowfang looked more clearer.

"Y-yeah… I'm alright." I said uncertainly. Yellowfang sniffed my wounds around my belly. Then her gaze looked at me in worry.

"Who did this to you?" she asked. My mind was blurry and my head hurt.

"What?" I asked.

"Leopardstorm, focus! Who did this to you?" Yellowfang snapped. I closed my eyes and tried to put the pieces together.

"I… I was following Tigerclaw… there were others… rogues… then everything went black. I don't remember anything else." I murmured. I hissed at myself for not remembering. _What happened?_ Yellowfang looked disappointed as well and she looked out the den.

"Are you sure that's all you remember?" she asked. I nodded and she let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll tell Bluestar you're alright." Then she padded away, leaving me alone. I closed my eyes again. _Killing Storm is controlling Tigerclaw. I don't know how but I have to get him out… How did he get in in the first place? Maybe Ocean Breeze and Silver Frost know something…_ Then pawsteps sounded. I opened my eyes to see Tigerclaw. I growled and flattened my ears.

"I know you're in there, Killing Storm." I snarled. Tigerclaw widened his eyes but they quickly turned to narrowed slits as his iris turned green. His lips curled into a snarl as he glared down at me.

"Stay out of my way or next time, not even the power of all your ancestors can help you stay alive." he snarled. Then he swiped my nose and walked out of the den. I widened my eyes. _I have to help Tigerclaw. Fireheart can't tell Bluestar about him and Redtail! It isn't Tigerclaw's fault! It's Killing Storm's!_


	15. Chapter 15

I limped through camp over to Fireheart. "Fireheart, we need to talk." I meowed. Fireheart looked up from his grooming, his tongue still sticking out.

"About?" he asked. I sat beside him and took a deep breath.

"We can't let Bluestar find out about Tigerclaw." I said quickly.

_"What?!"_ Fireheart exclaimed in shock. I flinched and flattened my ears. "But you know what he's capable of!"

"I know but it's not his fault!" I protested.

"What, so are you saying that he has a bad cat living inside him who likes to come out and kill cats for fun?" Fireheart retorted. _Actually, yes._ I sighed and shook my head.

"Just trust me on this. Let me talk to him and I might be able to convince him to stop being this way." I said. Fireheart scoffed.

"Talking isn't going to get him to stop." he muttered.

"It will if it's me talking." I snapped. Fireheart sighed and looked at me sternly. "Please, Fireheart. Just give me the chance to talk to him." Fireheart let out a deep breath then looked into my eyes.

"You have until the next gathering. If there aren't any signs of a change in Tigerclaw, then I'm going to talk to Bluestar." he said. I sighed in relief and nodded.

"I promise he'll change." I meowed. Then I got up and limped to Goldenflower. She looked up at me.

"Bluestar-"

"Where's Tiger-" I broke off as Goldenflower let out a snap.

"It's rude to interrupt, Leopardstorm. I taught you better than that." she scolded. I groaned and beckoned her to continue. "Now like I was saying, Bluestar wants to see you in her den." she said. I sighed and hurried to Bluestar's den. Bluestar was sitting in her nest and her gaze jerked to me when I padded into her den.

"Leopardstorm, do you remember who did that to you?" she asked. I struggled not to snap.

"No, Bluestar. The same answer I told you before." I said through gritted teeth. Bluestar sighed and looked at the ground in thought. "Where's Tigerclaw?" Bluestar looked at me.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. He was out looking for Graystripe I guessed." she meowed. I stomped my paw in annoyance. Then shocked murmurs sounded outside the den. Me and Bluestar hurried out to see what happened. Graystripe was walking through the entrance with kits at his paws. Fireheart and Cinderpaw were beside him with Tigerclaw lingering in front of them. "What's happened?" Bluestar asked. Graystripe had his head bowed in grief while Fireheart was filled with shock. Cinderpaw's expression was lost and full of sorrow. Tigerclaw was just looking like Tigerclaw.

"She's dead…" Graystripe whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who?" Bluestar asked with pricked ears.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe wailed in grief. I gasped as I realized what happened. _Silverstream gave birth… but she didn't make it… oh Graystripe…_ Bluestar narrowed her eyes.

"These are your kits?" she asked. Graystripe nodded and whimpered. Tigerclaw sniffed and looked at them in disgust.

"I say we give them to Riverclan. Or better yet chase them out." he meowed. I gaped at him in shock and anger.

"That's not fair!" I protested.

"What kind of kit wants to be raised without a mother?" Tigerclaw snapped. Bluestar lifted her tail at me warningly as I opened my mouth to reply. I growled and dug my claws into the dirt.

"I'm sure one of the queens could care for them." I retorted through gritted teeth. Brindleface stepped forward.

"I'll take care of them." she offerd. Tigerclaw glared at her.

"Don't you already have a kittypet to look after?" he snapped, flashing his glare at Fireheart and Cloudkit. Brindleface lifted her head with pride and her gaze didn't waver.

"Any kit is a blessing." she said calmly. I smiled as Bluestar nodded.

"Alright. If that is what you wish, Brindleface. Thank you." Bluestar meowed. Graystripe padded over to the nursery with Brindleface and the kits.

"Thank you." he murmured in her ear. Brindleface gave him a comforting smile and ducked her head as she went inside the nursery. I sighed and looked at Tigerclaw. He looked furious as he watched Graystripe walking into the nursery with the kits. Longtail and Darkstripe were sitting beside him.

"Another pair of rogues we have to look after." Darkstripe snickered as he glared at the kits. I bristled and stomped over to them.

"Instead of sitting around and glaring at innocent kits, why don't you two go out hunting and actually benefit the clan?" I snapped. Darkstripe grumbled and led Longtail out into the forest. Tigerclaw glared down at me. His eyes were amber this time. I watched them a little longer to make sure Killing Storm didn't come out.

"You have no right to talk to my warriors like that." he said bluntly. I struggled not to slice his ears off.

"Well at least I didn't gather a group of rogues and order them to kill them." I retorted. Tigerclaw winced but he forced himself to stand taller to the point he towered over me. I glared at him with unscared eyes and I lifted my chin with pride. He snickered as he looked down at me.

"You truly are my daughter. Nothing can scare you." he murmured. I opened my mouth to snap but he continued. "I remember, when you first walked out the nursery and you saw the clouds. You were terrified because you thought that they were going to come down and eat you whole." he chuckled softly. I flattened my ears and looked away. "Then I would reassure you that they weren't going to move and you would sit down and watch them to prove me wrong. And when one moved as slow as a snail, you would let out a little squeak of triumph." I snapped my gaze to him.

"Why are you changing the subject?" I snapped.

"Why are you trying to disown me?" Tigerclaw countered. I flinched and looked at my paws. "We were so close, Leopardstorm. What happened to that?"

"You changed… I thought I could trust you…" I whispered. Tigerclaw lifted my chin up to face him.

"You can still trust me." he mewed. I shook my head.

"Not when you're like this. You sat and watched as those rogues tried to kill me. And to make matters worse, you're the one who ordered them to. How am I supposed to trust you after that?" I said.

"But remember, I'm also the one who ordered them to stop." Tigerclaw murmured. I looked into Tigerclaw's eyes. His eyes were half hidden but they couldn't hide the emerald green of his iris. I growled and shoved him away.

"I can't believe you, Killing Storm!" I snarled in rage. Killing Storm burst out laughing.

"Your face! That was priceless! That was the most fun I had in _years!"_ he laughed. I growled and struggled not to leap at him. Tears began to form in my eyes but I blinked them away. Killing Storm already noticed and bent down to the ground to look up at me with innocent eyes. "What's wrong, itty bitty leopard? Don't you enjoy a good laugh?" he gushed. I swiped his nose in rage.

"When I get back to Leopardclan, I will slice your throat out!" I snarled. Then I turned heel and ran out into the forest. _How could I've been so stupid? Tigerclaw would never say things like that!_ Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran through the trees. Then I bumped into Brambleclaw.

"Whoa! Slow down, Leopardstorm!" he chuckled. Tawnypelt was beside him with a squirrel in her jaws. She looked at me with worry.

"Leopardstorm? What's wrong?" she asked. I burst out in tears and shoved my face into Brambleclaw's shoulder. He looked at Tawnypelt in confusion and uncertainty before patting my back with a paw.

"It's ok?" he mewed. Tawnypelt cuffed his ear then licked my head.

"What happened?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered. Tawnypelt settled beside me and licked my ears.

"Well whatever it is, we're here for you. You can trust us."


	16. Chapter 16

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" the clan cheered. Cloudpaw, the newly named apprentice, was beaming with pride beside his mentor Fireheart. Fireheart was also looking proud at his nephew. I purred loudly and walked over to him.

"Congratulations, little fluff." I purred. Cloudpaw lifted his head high.

"I'm not little anymore!" he retorted with amusement in his voice.

"You'll always be little fluff to me." I chuckled. Cloudpaw nudged me and scoffed. Then Fireheart beckoned to the entrance.

"Let's go out and see the forest." he meowed. Cloudpaw looked at him with shimmering eyes.

"Can Leopardstorm come too? I want someone to explore with me." he asked. Fireheart chuckled.

"If she wants." he said. Then their gazes flickered to me. "It would be great practice for when you have an apprentice of your own." I flattened my ears in embarrassment at the tension in Cloudpaw's gaze and let out a smile.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I chuckled nervously. Cloudpaw jumped in excitement.

"Yay! Now come on before it gets dark!" he cheered. Then he dashed out the entrance. Me and Fireheart took after him. My stomach and legs were a little sore from my recent wounds but they didn't slow me down. Fireheart pulled up beside me.

"I'm planning on taking him to see his mother later on. Do you mind?" he panted. I smiled.

"I don't mind at all! I want to meet her anyways." I purred. Fireheart smiled in delight then stopped as Cloudpaw sniffed the air.

"Where to first?" he asked. I chuckled as he reminded me of me and my siblings when we were apprentices.

"Let's go to the hill up there. That way we can see all of our territory from above." Fireheart suggested. I crouched low.

"Race you to the top, little fluff." I challenged. Cloudpaw chuckled and crouched to my level.

"I won't be so little when I'm towering over you in victory!" he declared. Then we darted up the hill. I let Cloudpaw pass me a little and tried to stay a mouse length behind. Then we leapt onto the top of the hill. Cloudpaw purred in triumph. "Like I said. I'm towering over you in victory!"

"Yeah, yeah." I chuckled, rolling my eyes. Fireheart came up behind us. He huffed then sat down.

"Look over here, Cloudpaw." he meowed. Cloudpaw peered over our territory with wide eyes. I looked around as Fireheart talked to him about Four Trees. Then a golden strand caught my eye. I jerked my gaze over to the bushes down the hill. A long golden scaled thing was slithering among the leaves then disappeared. I narrowed my eyes and began to follow it.

"I'll be back." I called to the others. I crept through the bushes and tried to find the thing. I gaped at my surroundings. _I never seen this part of our territory… hasn't it always been here?_ I walked out of the bushes and looked around. A sparkling stream was running swiftly in the clearing with willow trees and reeds on the banks. Butterflies flew around a patch of flowers. Then the image swirled into a dark vision. I gasped as thunder clapped above and the flowers looked dark and dead. Then the image disappeared. I shook my head and looked around. _What happened?_ I crept to the flowers, scaring the butterflies away. I sniffed the petals and my eyes widened and my head reeled back as the image came again. It was raining hard as thunder and lightning filled the sky. A group of cats were grieving beside the flowers with their heads bowed. I narrowed my eyes as I recognized them. _Goldenflower and my siblings! My clanmates! What's going on?_ Then rustling sounded behind me. I turned around to see Tigerclaw stalking through the bushes.

"What is going on? Did I say you can sit here and act like mice?" he snarled. His fur was pressed to his skin from the rain showing rippling muscles underneath. Darkstripe was snickering beside him. Goldenflower growled and glared at him.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm grieving for my kit that you killed!" she snarled. I gasped as I realized what was going on. _Bluestar's not here… Fireheart isn't either… are we… dead? This must be when Tigerclaw becomes leader!_ Tigerclaw scoffed and dug up the flower patch. Everyone gasped as Darkstripe joined in.

"What are you doing?!" Tawnypelt cried. Tigerclaw ignored her and continued digging until a skull appeared among the dirt. He snatched the skull into his jaws and threw it at Goldenflower's paws.

"You want to see your kit? Well there she is!" he sneered. Goldenflower wailed at the sky and lightning flashed through the clouds. My clanmates let out mournful howls to the sky along with Goldenflower. Tigerclaw smiled in smug and dug some more. I gaped at him as he pulled out more cat bones. The yowls grew louder and some were filled with rage. A tail rested on my shoulder and I looked over to see Spottedleaf. Her expression was somber and stern.

"Do you see what will become of your clan if he becomes leader?" she asked. Then the image disappeared into what it was before. Spottedleaf walked to the stream and looked at the fish. "Don't let this beautiful place become the graves of innocent cats." she murmured. I looked at her with fear.

"Leopardstorm!" a voice called. I looked back then looked at Spottedleaf but she was gone. Fireheart padded through the bushes with Cloudpaw by his side."We're getting ready to go to Tall Pines. Are you ready to come?" Fireheart asked. I slowed my breathing then sighed.

"Yeah. Let's go." I murmured. Then I followed them back over the hill and into the forest. Cloudpaw bounced beside me in excitement. I stared at the ground in shock. _Is that really how I'll die? Watching my clan fall into the paws of blood and grief?_ I closed my eyes and let out a breath. _I have to get Killing Storm out of Tigerclaw. But how?_

"What's this place?" Cloudpaw's voice broke into my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see a fence in front of us. Fireheart jumped onto the fence and told us to stay. Then he peered over the fence.

"Princess!" he called. There was silence for a moment and then a flab sounded.

"Fireheart!" a purr sounded. Then a she-cat jumped onto the fence and brushed against Fireheart. _This must be Princess._ Princess looked down at us with wide eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. Fireheart turned to us and jumped down with Princess.

"This is Leopardstorm. She's my clanmate and this is-"

"My son!" Princess purred. I smiled as she brushed against Cloudpaw lovingly. His eyes were wide as he looked at her.

"You're my mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. You've grown so much!" Princess exclaimed.

"His name's Cloudpaw. He's my apprentice." Fireheart meowed. Princess purred louder.

"I am so proud of you!" she murmured. Then she turned to me. "Well, hello. Fireheart told me many things about you." she meowed. I flicked my ear in amusement.

"Oh, really?" I purred suspiciously, looking at Fireheart.

"All good things!" Fireheart reassured me quickly. I chuckled and looked at Princess.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I mewed. Princess smiled in delight.

"I never thought forest cats could be so nice!" she purred. Fireheart looked at me in panic as if she offended me but I purred in amusement.

"It just depends on the cat you're talking to." I said. Fireheart sighed in relief then nodded.

"Leopardstorm defended me when I was getting picked on by some of the other warriors because of my kittypet roots." he meowed. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Well that's nice of you." Princess purred. Then she turned to Cloudpaw. "Tell me more about yourself." I sat down as Cloudpaw told her stories about the clan and how it was like to live in the wild. I sighed and looked at the sky. A cloud drifted in front of the sun with a gap in the center. The sunlight poured through in a glimmering setting. _A trusted warrior with the claws of a tiger will lead the clans to darkness. A warrior with the heart of a leopard but the courage of a storm will shine through the darkness. And peace to the clans will be restored once more._ I closed my eyes as the wind ruffled my fur. _Redtail, why did you choose me for this prophecy? I can't do it alone…_ Even though the sun beamed down on us, I couldn't help but shiver as the last part of the prophecy rang through my ears. _But beware. A warrior seeking revenge, is an enemy to all the clans._ I jerked my eyes open as those last words hit me. _So… even if I do get a chance to talk to Tigerclaw… he'll never change. Something is making him hungry for power… something that is controlling him… something hungry for revenge._ My lip curled in anger. _Killing Storm._


	17. Chapter 17

I sat by Mousefur as we shared a rabbit. She was muttering about how rude the apprentices were while I was dozing off. "And don't even get me started on Cloudpaw! That cat can work a cat's nerves in a heartbeat!" she snapped. My eyes were drooping and I struggled not to pass out.

"Yeah… lousey apprentices…" I murmured.

"I know right? Honestly! If you can't- are you sleeping?!" Mousefur snapped. My head fell into our rabbit as I snored. I looked around in confusion as squirrels were dipping and diving through the sky. _What is this?_ I felt a paw whack my head roughly and I jumped awake.

"Squirrels can't fly!" I exclaimed.

"I can't _believe_ you went to sleep in the middle of our conversation!" Mousefur snapped. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"More like your complaining." I muttered. I immediately regretted saying that as I felt another smack to my head. "Ow!" I snapped.

"Leopardstorm, you were my apprentice! You should know by now not to talk all that fox dung to me!" Mousefur hissed. I groaned and slammed my head into the rabbit. Then I felt a prod in my shoulder.

"I'm not asleep, Mousefur!" I snapped.

"No, you idiot! Riverclan is here!" Mousefur retorted. I jerked my head up and grunted as my neck cracked at the force. Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Riverfang were following Fireheart into camp. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Mousefur.

"Why are they here?" I asked. Mousefur looked at me with her mouth open to reply but she froze as she saw my face. "What?" Mousefur snorted then started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Riverfang. "What are you doing here?"

"Well we-" Riverfang broke off as he saw my face. He flattened his ears in amusement and covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Uh, Leopardstorm… you got some um… rabbit bits on your face." he said between snorts. I looked into a puddle and saw rabbit meat in my whiskers and all over my cheeks. I shook them off and blushed in embarrassment. _So that's why Mousefur was laughing!_

"Oh." I chuckled nervously with flattened ears. Riverfang chuckled and flicked my ear.

"It's alright. I think you look cute when you're embarrassed." he purred. Then his paws shuffled awkwardly as he realized what he just said. I looked at the ground. "I mean… I…" Riverfang struggled to find the right words. I chuckled and forced a smile.

"It's alright! Stop trying to get your tail in a twist!" I chuckled. Riverfang sighed in relief and flicked his ear in embarrassment. "Now what are you doing here?" I asked again. Riverfang opened his mouth to answer but Bluestar was padding out of her den.

"What's going on?" she asked. Leopardfur looked at Bluestar with her head held high.

"We've come to take back the kits." she announced. I gasped and Fireheart looked at the Riverclan cats with wide eyes.

"You can't take the kits! They're the only things Graystripe has to live for!" he protested.

"Be quiet! This isn't your right to speak!" Tigerclaw hissed.

"Graystripe's my best friend!" Fireheart retorted.

"I said silence! Don't make me tell you a third time." Tigerclaw snarled. Fireheart raised his haunches and dug his claws into the earth while Tigerclaw bared his fangs into a snarl.

"Enough!" Bluestar snapped. Then she turned to Leopardfur. "The kits are half-clan. One of our queens are taking care of them so they'll be fine."

"But their mother was from Riverclan. They deserve to be in their mother's clan." Leopardfur insisted.

"The kits are too young to travel." Bluestar meowed.

"You're just making excuses!" Leopardfur snapped.

"No, I'm just not foolish enough to risk their lives trying to cross the river." Bluestar retorted. "Let them get older and then we can talk. Until then, they're staying here." Leopardfur hesitated then gave a brief nod and led her clan out the camp. Riverfang waved his tail at me. His eyes were hopeful as he waited for my wave. I looked at my paws uncertainly then looked at him. He stared at me expectantly. I sighed but gave a small smile and waved back. Riverfang smiled and followed his clan out the camp. Tigerclaw followed them out. I padded back to Mousefur and settled beside her. She was finishing the rabbit without offering me a bite. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"So you would let me go out looking like I just devoured a rabbit?" I asked. Mousefur gagged as she choked on a piece of her rabbit from her laugh.

"You're the one-" she broke off as she coughed. I slammed my paw down on her back causing a piece of rabbit to fly out her mouth. I wrinkled my nose in disgust while Mousefur cleared her throat. "You're the one who slammed your face into the squirrel! You know why? Because you were falling asleep while I was talking to you. That should teach you a lesson on respect." she meowed. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Then we watched as Longtail switched duties with Dustpelt of watching Brokentail. We both growled under our breath as Brokentail yawned lazily. "I can't wait for the day I get to wipe that smug look off his face." Mousefur hissed.

"Don't bother. Because by the time you'll get the chance, I'll already have my fair share." I snickered. Mousefur rolled her eyes and shoved me.

"Don't you know elders get fed first?" she snapped. I widened my eyes and looked at her.

"You're going to eat him?" I asked.

"No-" Mousefur broke off with a scoff and cuffed my ear. "You're not the brightest are you? Why would I eat something as rotten as him?" she snapped. I chuckled and licked my paw and drew it over my face. Cloudpaw ran into camp in a hurry. I narrowed my eyes as I saw his panicked face. Then a yowl broke out.

"Thunderclan is under attack!"


	18. Chapter 18

I gasped as Tigerclaw burst through the entrance with cats behind him. I darted to the cat that was gaining on Tigerclaw's heels. I kept my eye on Tigerclaw and saw him fighting one of the cats as well. I sighed in relief. _He didn't led the attack._ I turned to the cat I was fighting and bared my fangs at him. Then I felt a paw swipe at my flank and I turned to see Brokentail. I flared with rage and immediately turned on him. "Oh you don't know how _long_ I've been waiting for this day!" I snarled. Then I bowled him over. I heard Mousefur running to my side.

"Save some for me!" she snapped as she joined in. We battered Brokentail from all sides with thorn sharp claws. Even though he was blind, he still put up quite a fight. I knocked him onto his belly but he jumped to his paws before I could do anything. I felt a pair of eyes lock on me from across the clearing. I turned to see Yellowfang. Her eyes were filled with pain and grief as she watched Brokentail. I looked at her in pity then yowled as I felt a cat knock me over. I felt a paw plant firmly onto my neck and looked up to see Brokentail. His face was filled with triumph and his claws were starting to dig into my neck.

"You never would've made a fine Shadowclan warrior anyway. You're weak just like the rest of them!" he snarled. I growled and dug my hindpaws into his belly and flung him off. Mousefur was behind him and caught him from the air. I pounced on Brokentail's body and slashed at his belly. Mousefur was swatting at his head and clawed his ears.

"Can you still hear or do I have to claw deeper?" she snickered. Then a yowl sounded.

"Retreat!" a cat ordered. The rogues ran out the camp with their tails between their legs. I let go of Brokentail and Mousefur did the same. I flicked my ear in satisfaction as Brokentail laid on the ground panting. Then I looked up to see Tigerclaw walking out of Bluestar's den with wounds all over his body. I gasped and ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Fireheart stepped in my way. His gaze was grim as he looked down at me.

"I told you, Leopardstorm." he meowed. I flattened my ears as I realized what he was telling me.

"No…" I breathed. Fireheart looked at me one last time before huddling Tigerclaw against the High Rock. Bluestar padded out of her den with wide, shocked eyes. I stumbled back in grief. _It's too late… I could've stopped this…_ Bluestar jumped onto the High Rock.

"Cats of Thunderclan! This attack wasn't just a random one. It was planned." she announced. Her glare snapped to Tigerclaw. "You have betrayed us! Why would you do such a thing?" she snarled.

"I had to become leader! Thunderclan would've been great! We would've been like Tigerclan! No clan would ever defeat us!" Tigerclaw growled. Gasps filled the air. I looked at Tigerclaw's eyes and saw green. I growled in rage as tears filled my eyes. _He did this… Killing Storm will pay for what he's done…_ Bluestar closed her eyes.

"You're a disgrace to this clan!" she spat. Dustpelt stepped forward.

"There must be some misunderstanding! Tigerclaw is our deputy! He wouldn't do anything like that!" he protested. His gaze turned to me. "Even you know I'm right." I looked away.

"A long time ago… I would've agreed with you." I said as tears fell down my cheeks. Tigerclaw gaped at me, his eyes turning amber.

"I can't believe you can let me go like that!" he exclaimed. I glared at him.

"Well believe it! I still remember how I ended up in a pool of my own blood! You ordered rogues to kill me! What kind of father does that to their own daughter?" I snarled. Gasps filled the air. Bluestar snapped her gaze to Tigerclaw.

"You're the reason she was like that?" Bluestar growled. Tigerclaw didn't flinch.

"I had no choice. She knew too much." he said bluntly. I shook my head and sliced the ground in rage and grief. Bluestar growled and the clan followed.

"What should we do with him?" Whitestorm called. Yowls followed him.

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Chase him out!"

"Silence!" Bluestar meowed. Everyone went quiet… except Cloudpaw.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Claw his tongue out so he won't talk!" he yowled. Bluestar snapped her gaze to him. Cloudpaw dipped his head low in embarrassment.

"Tigerclaw, leave our sight. If any of my warriors see you in our territory at sunrise, they have my permission to kill you." Bluestar said. Tigerclaw scoffed.

"Kill me? I like to see any of you try!" Tigerclaw growled.

_"Leave!"_ Bluestar snarled. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and slowly walked to the entrance. Then he stopped and turned back to us.

"I will have my revenge! Any cat who comes with me will be well looked after." he announced. Then he looked at Darkstripe. "Come with me." Darkstripe flattened his ears uncertainly.

"You didn't tell me about the attack... " he meowed.

"So? That's in the past now! Let's leave these soft cats!" Tigerclaw snapped.

"Well these "soft cats" are my clan! I will never leave them!" Darkstripe growled. Tigerclaw hissed and turned to Longtail.

"Longtail?" he asked. Longtail's ears twitched uneasily and in fear.

"Into exile… I can't! I'm loyal to Thunderclan!" he snapped. Tigerclaw scoffed but I saw fear lingering in his eyes.

"Dustpelt, you will do better with me than with them." he meowed. Dustpelt growled.

"You killed my mentor! How could you? You think I would follow you after that? I rather die!" he spat. Tigerclaw shrugged and opened his mouth but Bluestar stepped in.

"Enough, Tigerclaw. Go now." she ordered.

"No, there's still one cat I need to ask." Tigerclaw snapped. Then his gaze swirled to me. I held it with defiance and saw amber iris. "My brave daughter. Come with me. Think of all the victory and glory we'll receive. You and me. Together. Isn't that what you want?" he murmured. Gazes turned to me as they waited for my answer. I sniffed and blinked away tears.

"You lied to me ever since I was born. You tried to raise me as a murderer. And when your plan didn't work, you tried to kill me." I growled. Tigerclaw's eyes filled with pain as he looked into my tear filled eyes.

"You know that wasn't me who was talking." he said. _Killing Storm… oh just wait 'til I go to sleep._ "And I had to lie to you. You were too young for that kind of stuff." I shook my head and looked away.

"Find someone else to go on a killing spree with you." I murmured. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt sat beside me with their heads held high. Tigerclaw growled and turned his body around but I already caught the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Fine! I don't need you! I don't need any of you!" he snarled. Then he turned back to Fireheart as he regained his composure. "And you, kittypet. Keep your eyes open. Keep yours ears pricked. Always look behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crow-food."

"Tigerclaw. _Leave now."_ Bluestar growled. Tigerclaw scoffed and walked out of camp with his head held high. I watched him leave with a pang of sorrow and regret. _I wonder if he'll ever go back to the cat I once called father._


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up back in Leopardclan. I stretched and let out a yawn. "Storm Dream!" a voice called. I realized it was Crystal Sky. I walked over to her as she stood in the center of a group of cats. "I need you to join Flying Eagle, Feather Moon, and Ocean Breeze on patrol. You're going to search the far bank to see if there can be another sign of a new camp." I tilted my head.

"Why can't we just rebuild the original camp?" I asked.

"What if this happens again? We could've died. I cannot risk my clan's safety again." Crystal Sky meowed. I nodded and followed Flying Eagle to the chosen cats. Feather Moon flicked my ear.

"Been awhile since we've been on patrol together, huh?" she chuckled. I purred in amusement.

"Yeah, it's been a while." I mewed. Ocean Breeze walked beside me and looked back at Silver Frost. Her sister waved at her as she left and Ocean Breeze waved back. Then she turned to the front with a sad sigh. I nudged her shoulder. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Silver Frost should've came with us… but instead she's lying over there with a wounded belly." Ocean Breeze murmured. Then she dropped her voice to a whisper. "And it's all my fault." I gaped at her.

"No, it's not! You did the best you could." I protested.

"But if I'd just grabbed her in time, she wouldn't have gotten left behind." Ocean Breeze said. I sighed and nuzzled her ear.

"Hey… at least she's alive. That's the greatest gift any cat can ask for." I murmured. Ocean Breeze sighed then nodded.

"You're right." she said. I smiled as she lifted her head higher and had a little skip in her steps. Feather Moon nudged me.

"That was nice of you." she murmured. I shrugged in embarrassment.

"It was nothing, really." I chuckled. Feather Moon scoffed and looked to the front. Flying Eagle lifted his tail to signal us to stop. I halted in my tracks and sniffed the air. Flying Eagle pushed back the leaves of a willow tree to show a dip. I peered over the edge and saw that it was a path leading down to a clearing. I widened my eyes as sunshine spilled through the trees and into a clearing. A stream ran along the edge of the clearing and I looked up at the sky to see some leaves covering the area. "That would be good if it ever rains or snows." I observed. Flying Eagle nodded in agreement.

"This could be our new camp." he purred in delight. Ocean Breeze padded into the clearing and sniffed around.

"I don't smell any signs of danger." she called. I followed her and purred as the sunshine beamed onto my fur.

"The elders will definitely love this." Feather Moon chuckled as she settled on a rock and sprawled out her body to enjoy the sunshine. I shoved her off the rock.

"Get up, you lazy furball." I chuckled. Feather Moon rolled her eyes and giggled. Flying Eagle narrowed his eyes as he looked at the clearing.

"We could build dens around the edges but away from the stream so they won't get wet. How deep is it?" he said. I placed my paw into the warm water.

"About ankle deep." I reported. The stream was starting at a cluster of rocks bunched together where a small hole was allowing water to pass through. Then it was cut off into a circle of water by the far corner of the clearing. _The cubs will like this too._ Ocean Breeze bounced into the water and giggled as the water seeped into her fur.

"It feels great!" she purred. I smiled as she splashed in the water. Feather Moon smiled slyly and crept towards her.

"Here comes… the river monster!" she snarled playfully as she leapt at Ocean Breeze in the water. I backed away from the stream as droplets filled the air. I chuckled as Ocean Breeze squealed while trying to run from Feather Moon. The water was slowing her down and Feather Moon lifted her into the air. "Gotcha!" she snickered.

"Storm Dream! Help me!" Ocean Breeze cried in mock distress. I chuckled and jumped onto a rock and puffed out my chest.

"It is I! The brave and noble, Storm Dream! Here to save the day!" I announced. Then I leapt into the water and bowled Feather Moon over. Ocean Breeze jumped out the way with a squeal. Feather Moon snickered as she grasped my shoulders.

"Brave and noble this!" she sneered. Then she flung me into the air. I landed in the water with a splash. I chuckled and shook the drops from my fur. Then Feather Moon leapt into me and pawed my head. I laughed as she tickled my belly with her tail and I shoved her off. Then I tackled her in the water. We laughed as we rolled out the water and onto the bank. Then I growled in defeat as Feather Moon pinned me to the ground. "Ha! I won!" she chuckled. I rolled my eyes as she looked down at me. Her eyes were glowing with amusement and she smiled. I chuckled and nudged her off.

"Get off me, you great lump of fur!" I teased playfully. Feather Moon laughed and shoved me as she got off. I stood up while shaking the water from my fur. I flicked my ear to get the water out and Feather Moon shook her silver fur, sending drops from her whiskers. Flying Eagle turned to us.

"Alright, let's go back to tell Crystal Sky what we found." he said. I followed him out the clearing with the others. Then we ran back to the clan.

I padded over to Silver Frost with Ocean Breeze. "Silver Frost, you won't _believe_ what we found!" Ocean Breeze purred. I sat down beside Silver Frost as Ocean Breeze told her all about the clearing. Silver Frost's eyes were wide with awe.

"It sounds wonderful! We _have_ to live there!" she exclaimed. I smiled with delight.

"I agree." I murmured. Ocean Breeze bounced around in excitement. We watched as Flying Eagle talked to Crystal Sky. Crystal Sky had narrowed eyes as she thought about it. Then she murmured to Flying Eagle. Flying Eagle smiled and nodded. Crystal Sky jumped onto a rock and called the clan together.

"Flying Eagle's patrol has found a place where we can settle in. Everyone get ready to leave. Are all the patrols back yet?" she announced. Everyone nodded as they looked around for the other patrols. "Alright, then let's go. Flying Eagle lead the way." I helped Silver Frost to her paws with Ocean Breeze and we followed the clan through the forest. Thunder Light padded over to us with Feather Moon.

"Feather Moon told me all about it! I can't wait to see it!" Thunder Light purred. Then he looked at Silver Frost. Silver Frost flattened her ears in embarrassment of needing help to walk. Thunder Light noticed and he smiled softly. "Hey, Silver Frost. You wanna ride?" he asked. Silver Frost tipped her head in confusion then gasped as Thunder Light lifted her onto his back. Ocean Breeze widened her eyes.

"Be careful!" she exclaimed. I rested my tail on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Ocean Breeze. He'll take care of her." I murmured. Thunder Light pranced around with Silver Frost on his back who was squealing in laughter.

"Thunder Light, what are you doing you crazy furball?" she giggled.

"I'm giving you a ride!" Thunder Light chuckled as he started to dance. I shook my head in laughter and Feather Moon burst out laughing.

"What was that? The "ouch, my paw got stuck in a bear's mouth" dance?" she laughed. I laughed and shoved her.

"Stop being mean!" I chuckled. Ocean Breeze giggled and followed Thunder Light's moves. I rolled my eyes as they both danced with their heads held high. Silver Frost was laughing her head off as she hung onto Thunder Light's back. Then we made it to the clearing and everyone let out murmurs of awe. Silver Frost looked at it with wide eyes and Thunder Light padded down the path and looked around. Silver Frost looked at the stream with glowing eyes. I smiled at the clan's reaction. Flying Eagle looked impressed as well. Crystal Sky smiled and nodded.

"Is this our new camp?" she asked. Cheers filled the air and Crystal Sky chuckled before turning to Flying Eagle. I looked around for Light Eyes and Rising Star. Rising Star was settling down in a patch of grass, her plump belly full of kits. I smiled in delight. _It won't be long until their due._ I padded over to her.

"Where's Light Eyes?" I asked. Rising Star sighed as she bathed in the sun.

"Crystal Sky sent him to go walk with Killing Storm around the forest." she said. I widened my eyes in fear.

"When?" I asked.

"Sunrise." Rising Star mewed. I looked at the sky. It was turning dark. _Why aren't they back by now?_ I ran over to Crystal Sky.

"Killing Storm and Light Eyes were sent out for a walk at sunrise and it's sunset right now. Isn't that a little suspicious?" I asked. Crystal Sky narrowed her eyes then widened them in fear.

"We have to find them." she said. As she called for other warriors I darted out of the clearing. _Where are they?_ I stopped at the river and sniffed for a trace of their scent. Then I caught a whiff of it. I ran through the trees and my fur prickled as another scent filled my nose. _Blood!_ I burst out of the bushes to see Killing Storm standing over a body. His paws were covered in crimson blood and his claws glinted in the fading light. As I walked closer, my heart stopped beating as I saw who the unmoving body was. _Light Eyes..._


	20. Chapter 20

Light Eyes' face was twisted in agony and rage. Tears filled my eyes as I saw his mouth covered in blood and his stomach split open. Killing Storm turned to face me. Then Crystal Sky and some other warriors ran through the bushes. They gasped at what they saw. I growled and unsheathed my claws. "You _murderer!"_ I snarled. Then I leapt at Killing Storm. Killing Storm widened his eyes and dodged my attack.

"Wait! Let me explain!" he said. I clawed his face with rage.

"You killed him!" I snarled in grief. Crystal Sky held me back.

"Storm Dream, stop! Let him explain." she said.

"He'll just tell you more lies!" I spat. Feather Moon and Thunder Light pulled me away and held me down. Crystal Sky turned to Killing Storm with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Killing Storm was bowing his head in grief. I growled as I saw his eyes glittering.

"We… we were walking… and then this bear jumped out of nowhere… it all happened so fast… I was trying to help him but the bear flung me against a tree and I was stunned…" Killing Storm sounded as if he was in distress. "When I finally regained myself… Light Eyes was on the ground fighting for his life. Then the bear left. I ran over to him and struggled to heal him… but it was already too late… he told me to tell his family his goodbyes." I growled and began to struggle my way out of Feather Moon and Thunder Light's grasp.

"You liar!" I snarled. Thunder Light held me tighter and grabbed my scruff in his jaws. Crystal Sky narrowed her eyes as she looked at Killing Storm. Then she sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose.

"There has been a bear here." she announced. I sniffed the air and scented a fading scent of the creature. _He planned this. He knew there was a bear's den near here so he can kill Light Eyes without getting caught._ Crystal Sky sighed and looked at me. "It wasn't his fault." she meowed. I growled and glared at Killing Storm.

"It's always his fault." I growled. Feather Moon nuzzled my shoulder comfortingly. I looked away and bowed my head in grief. _He was always there for me… he was like a father to me… and now he's gone. And it's all Killing Storm's fault. I'll make him pay. _I whimpered in grief as I walked over to Light Eyes on quivering legs. I pressed my muzzle to his head. "I know who really did this. I promise he won't get away with it." I murmured to him, my voice shaking with rage. Thunder Light walked to my side and pressed his muzzle to Light Eyes' shoulder.

"I'll miss you, my friend…" he hesitated before adding, "Tell Gold Heart I miss her too." he whispered. I looked at him in sympathy. Thunder Light turned to me with the same look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss." I sniffed and glared at Killing Storm.

"He should be the one apologizing." I growled.

"There's no proof he killed him. And even if he did, I highly doubt you'll forgive him." Thunder Light murmured. I sighed as I realized he was right. _I have to make them see what Killing Storm's capable of. He's not here to help us. He's here to destroy the future… my future…_

We finally made it back to the new camp with Light Eyes being carried by me and Thunder Light. Killing Storm was walking alongside Crystal Sky with his head held high. I glared at him and pictured my claws slicing his throat. Then we walked into camp. Rising Star looked up at us and gasped. Then she struggled to get to her paws and ran over to us. "What happened?" she asked in grief. Gasps filled the air as we placed Light Eyes' body in the clearing. Mournful howls filled the clan as well. I closed my eyes and flattened my ears to try to block out the noise. I felt a tail rest on my shoulder. I opened an eye to see Rising Star. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at her mate. "He never even got to see your new siblings." she whispered. I leaned into her comfortingly and she whimpered into my shoulder.

"He never should've died. It's not fair." I growled. I glared at Killing Storm who was sitting by the stream with blank eyes as he saw the mourning clan. I struggled not to leap at him.

"My poor kits… they'll grow up never knowing their father…" Rising Star whimpered. I licked her ear.

"Yes they will. We'll keep his memory alive." I murmured. Crystal Sky stood over Light Eyes' body.

"Light Eyes was one of my most strongest, loyalest warriors. He was friends to many, mate of a graceful queen, and father of an independent warrior. He was an inspiration to all of us." she meowed. I closed my eyes and sniffed. "He was a defiant, loving, and caring leopard who looked after the clan as if it were his own kits. He was the cat I would go to for help. But his death was the death of a noble warrior. And for that, Leopardclan and Starclan will honor him for many generations." The clan let out mournful murmurs and some walked up to say their goodbyes. Rising Star stumbled over to him and I followed her slowly.

"Goodbye, my sweet… I'm sorry the kits have to be born without you... " Rising Star's voice quivered but she continued. "I promise to never let them forget you. You may be gone, but your soul will lie within them. Don't forget me in Starclan." a breeze ruffled her fur as if Light Eyes was responding. I pricked my ears as I heard words being carried by the breeze. _I will never forget you, my star._ I closed my eyes and settled beside Rising Star.

"I'm sorry you had to go so soon… I had so many things to learn from you. But I did learn a few things. Always be yourself and care for those in need. You taught me how to be a true warrior and for that, I will be forever grateful. I promise your memory will not die… I promise." I murmured. Then the breeze came again. _You know who did this. Stop him before he gets away with it. Your siblings shouldn't be born in bloodshed and grief._ I opened my eyes and looked at Killing Storm. He was licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. Then he padded over to Rising Star.

"It's alright." he murmured. I narrowed my eyes. "Light Eyes will see his kits. Because they'll never be born." Rising Star wailed louder in grief and my lip curled in rage. I leapt at Killing Storm and tackled him to the ground.

"Just _shut up!"_ I snarled in his face. Crystal Sky strained me off and looked at Killing Storm.

"What do you mean they'll never be born?" she snapped.

"What don't you understand about never being born?" Killing Storm asked, licking his paw. Crystal Sky turned to Young Heart. Young Heart nodded and ran over to Rising Star.

"Settle down so I can take a look." she murmured. I glared at Killing Storm. _All he ever does is kill and cause pain._ Killing Storm caught my gaze. His green eyes were filled with amusement and delight.

"I was only trying to prepare her." he meowed. I buried my claws deep into the dirt.

"You need to prepare yourself for my claws slicing out your throat!" I snarled. Crystal Sky lifted her tail in silence.

"That's enough, Storm Dream." she ordered. I growled and looked away. _Don't worry Light Eyes. He'll pay for what he's done. I promise._


	21. Chapter 21

"Leopardstorm! You're on patrol with Mousefur and Whitestorm!" Fireheart's voice called. I yawned and padded out of the warriors den. My eyes were soggy and red and my head was throbbing. Fireheart looked at me in concern. "Are you alright? You look like you've been crying all night." he meowed. I rubbed my eyes with a paw and nodded.

"I'm fine." I muttered. Fireheart gave a brief nod then beckoned to Mousefur.

"They're waiting." he said. I nodded and padded over to them. Mousefur looked at me as I came over. I gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, Mousefur." I mewed.

"Leopardstorm." she meowed briefly. Then she led us out into the forest. Whitestorm padded beside me with his nose twitching in the air.

"What are we patrolling?" I asked.

"Riverclan border." Whitestorm meowed. I nodded and looked at Mousefur. Her neck fur was bristling and her ears were flattened. Whitestorm noticed this too. "What's wrong, Mousefur?" he asked. Mousefur jumped at his voice then forced herself to calm down.

"Nothing." she snapped. I shared a look with Whitestorm. He nudged me then beckoned to Mousefur. I sighed and padded to her side.

"Mouse-"

"I said, I'm fine! Stop treating me like a frightened kit!" Mousefur spat. I flinched at her tone.

"I was just-" I broke off as Mousefur scoffed.

"I am an older, more experienced warrior that once trained you. Don't you think you can trust me? I'm not the cats who followed Tigerclaw!" she hissed. I gaped at her.

"That's not what I was saying!" I protested. Whitestorm walked up to Mousefur.

"Mousefur, Dustpelt, Darkstripe, and Longtail were just persuaded to do the wrong thing. They're trying their best to fit in with the clan. They are shaken up as much as the rest of us are." he meowed calmly. Mousefur glared at me then spat. I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't the three toms she's worried about. _Is Mousefur suspecting that _I'm _disloyal?_

We padded back into camp. Mousefur was silent the whole time and her fur prickled when I came near her. I looked for my siblings as we padded into the entrance. Brambleclaw was eating a sparrow while Tawnypelt was rolling a bundle of moss from the elders' den. I narrowed my eyes. _Isn't that the apprentices job? And why is Brambleclaw eating alone? He always has a friend sitting with him!_ I beckoned my tail to her and padded over to Brambleclaw. Tawnypelt abandoned her moss pile and walked over to me. Her ears were flattened as gazes turned to her. I sat beside Brambleclaw while Tawnypelt sat too. "What's wrong?" Brambleclaw asked. I took a deep breath.

"Do you two think the clan is acting strange?" I asked. Tawnypelt nodded.

"Bluestar's been putting me on apprentice duties lately and everytime I see Brambleclaw, he's been sitting alone for the longest." she muttered. Brambleclaw bristled defensively.

"I just don't want to talk to anyone right now!" he protested. I rolled my eyes.

"All you ever do is talk!" I retorted. Brambleclaw grumbled and shoved his muzzle into his prey. Then pawsteps sounded near us.

"What are you three doing?" a snap sounded. I looked up to see Bluestar. Her eyes were narrowed into accusing blue slits. I flattened my ears under her gaze.

"We were just talking…" I mewed. Bluestar hissed and her tail twitched.

"Talking? When you should be helping your clan? Tawnypelt. You should be cleaning the elders' nests! Why is that moss ball sitting in the middle of the clearing?" Bluestar growled. Tawnypelt opened her mouth to answer but Bluestar ignored her. "And Leopardstorm! You should be out on patrol! Why are you here instead of out there?"

"I-" Bluestar silenced me.

"Brambleclaw, instead of stuffing your face with the clan's fresh-kill, go and do something productive! Honestly! You three are like kits!" she spat. Brambleclaw flattened his ears and moved his muzzle away from his food. Fireheart padded over.

"Bluestar, Leopardstorm was on patrol. They just came back. And Brambleclaw hasn't eaten anything since yesterday at sunset and he just woke up. Tawnypelt was just taking a break." he meowed. Bluestar hissed and stomped back to her den. I sighed and looked at Fireheart.

"Thanks, Fireheart." I murmured. Fireheart smiled friendly but I still caught the look of distrust in his eyes.

"No problem." he mewed. Before I could say anything, he quickly padded away. Tawnypelt scoffed and a growl rumbled in her throat.

"Why are we being treated like this?" she spat. Brambleclaw looked at his paws in shame.

"The clan's just shaken up by Tigerclaw. Bluestar especially. She trusted him." I meowed.

"Bluestar's right… How could've I have been so selfish?" Brambleclaw murmured. I gaped at him.

"You're not being selfish!" I protested.

"Then why am I sitting here stuffing my mouth with food while the clan is going out hunting or patrolling? They're probably starving and I'm sitting here eating all the food!" Brambleclaw snapped. Then he ran off into the forest. Tawnypelt scoffed and padded off to collect her moss pile. I watched them both go their separate ways in dismay. _Will they ever go back to being the fun loving siblings I once knew?_ I closed my eyes and sighed. _Tigerclaw torn us apart. He may be gone… but his presence still haunts us here. What is becoming of my family?_ Then I padded off into the forest. I made my way to Sunning Rocks while looking at the ground in thought. The ground grew familiar under my paws and my mind flashed back to my memories. _What is up with you running into things?_ Riverfang's words rang through my ears. I smiled sadly and stopped as the tree I ran into when I was an apprentice came into view. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not this time." I murmured. Then I sat onto the rocks and looked at the river. I sighed as I saw an image of me and Riverfang on the banks. I smiled as we laughed together. _Why can't I just go back to the old days? Back to when Killing Storm never haunted me… when I was just an innocent, young apprentice wanting to be the best warrior I could be._ I closed my eyes and let the river fill my ears with soothing sounds of ripples and whirlpools.

"Excuse me…? But why are you sitting here all alone?" a voice asked. I jerked my eyes open to see a tom. His fur was sleek and dripping as if he just came out the water. His fur was a dark brown with a faint white underbelly. He also had faint white spots dappling his back and shoulders. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I asked. The tom lifted his head friendly, his deep blue eyes sparkling.

"Name's Fuzz. I live near here." he mewed. I narrowed my eyes. _He doesn't have a collar so he can't be a kittypet._ Fuzz looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And you are…?" I blushed but cleared my throat and lifted my head defiantly.

"I'm Leopardstorm of Thunderclan." I meowed. Fuzz smiled.

"Oh so you're one of _those_ cats?" he smirked. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean by _those_ cats?" I asked. Fuzz chuckled and pranced around me. I kept my eye on him but couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"You're one of those cats who claim a part of the forest." Fuzz said. Then he crouched low in front of me and wiggled his haunches in the air. "So are you going to chase me out of your 'territory' or are you gonna go patrol your boundaries?" he asked in a teasing manner. _Is he mocking us?_ I scoffed and flicked my ear.

"Well I should claw your ears off for being an ignorant tom or I might just feed you to my clanmates." I sniffed. Fuzz widened his eyes and stood up properly.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. _I can't believe he actually fell for that._

"Where do you live?" I asked. Fuzz nodded over to a path down the river.

"It's in a sandy hollow covered by ferns and bushes so enemies won't find it." he meowed. I nodded, slightly impressed. _So he's not so dumb after all._

"That's very clever of you." I stated. Fuzz smiled and flicked his ear.

"I know." he mewed with smug. I rolled my eyes.

"Are there more of you?" I asked. Fuzz shook his head.

"There used to be more but the wilderness was too much for them so they went back to their housefolk. Me and my brother were the only ones who stayed. But…" his gaze darkened as he continued. "My brother was killed by a badger…" I looked at him in pity.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I murmured. Fuzz sighed then looked at me back in his friendly gaze.

"So what about you? You're not like any other clan cat I met." he mewed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well the clan cats I met, they usually would have chased me off by now. You're still sitting on that same rock, listening to a handsome tom talking about his life." Fuzz chuckled. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. _Well you have to admit he is kinda cute._ I scolded myself for thinking that.

"Well I don't see you as a threat and you're actually a pretty nice cat." I said. Fuzz smiled and lifted his snout in the air.

"You still didn't answer my question from before." he mewed. I tilted my head.

"What question?" I asked.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Fuzz asked. I shrugged.

"Just sitting here thinking about defending my clan and patrolling borders." I said in a mysterious tone. We both laughed. "Just kidding. I just need to take a break from everyone." I chuckled. Fuzz rolled his eyes.

"But aren't they your family?" he asked.

"Well even family can get overwhelming sometimes." I giggled. Fuzz sighed and looked at me.

"Any family is a blessing." he murmured. I looked at him. "I would do anything to have my brother back. He was the only family I had left. Spend time with your family before you have to say goodbye." he mewed. Before I could say anything, he padded off to the river. "See you later, Leopardstorm!" he called, waving his tail at me. I waved my tail back.

"Bye Fuzz…"


	22. Chapter 22

I padded into Leopardclan's camp as the sun began to rise. Killing Storm was talking to Crystal Sky with his head held high. Crystal Sky had her eyes narrowed as she listened. I growled and padded off to the nursery. Rising Star was sprawled out on her nest while Young Heart and Dappled Fish examined her belly. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Rising Star asked. Dappled Fish looked irritated and she pawed the ground while Young Heart looked at Rising Star calmly.

"I can assure you, Rising Star. Everything is alright. Even if there is something wrong, I can't do anything about it until the kits are born." Young Heart meowed. I walked over to Rising Star.

"Don't listen to Killing Storm." I murmured. Rising Star looked at me.

"But he predicted Light Eyes' death!" she protested. I sighed and looked at her.

"Really?" I muttered.

"Before Light Eyes died, Killing Storm said that a brave warrior's death shall come upon the clan. And look what happened!" Rising Star snapped. I growled in annoyance. _Oh, come on! You gotta be kidding me! Killing Storm didn't predict anything! He's the reason we even had a death! Why won't anyone listen?!_ I realized there was no use talking sense into Rising Star as I saw determination and stubbornness in her gaze. _I just have to make them see why Killing Storm can't be trusted._ I padded out of the nursery and looked around. Then I saw Thunder Light with Silver Frost. The two leopards were sharing tongues with loud purrs rumbling deep in their throats. I smiled at the two leopards. Then I saw Killing Storm staring at them as well. His eyes were narrowed in thought and he began to stand up. I ran over to him before he could take a step.

"Don't you even think about ruining things for those two!" I growled. Killing Storm didn't flinch but instead he scoffed and licked his giant paw.

"Why would I want to ruin things for two cats who are obviously meant to be together?" he snickered. "I was just going to go see how Rising Star is with the kits." I glared at him.

"You won't go near anyone." I snapped. Killing Storm chuckled and poked my nose with a long, sharp claw.

"Who's gonna stop me, little leopard? I already caused your father to get sent into exile. And you know what? You did nothing to stop it." he sneered. My expression dropped as I realized he was right. I shook my head and stepped up to him.

"Tigerclaw made his choice. You just happened to help him decide." I spat. Then I shoved him causing him to stumble back onto his haunches. I sat next to him with my head held high. "Now that you decided to kill Light Eyes, you won't go near another cat. I don't care even if you just want to say hello. You're going to stay in this spot with me guarding you." I declared. Killing Storm scoffed and covered his mouth to hold in his laugh.

_"Guarding_ me? Are you kidding? You can barely fight off a mouse!" he snickered. Then he burst out laughing. I growled and flattened my ears in annoyance. "Get it? You got attacked by the mouse?" Killing Storm breathed. I glared at him and he looked at me. "No? Oh, well tough crowd."

"Shut up!" I snapped. Killing Storm ignored me.

"But seriously. How are you gonna guard a big tiger like me? I can move you without breaking a sweat!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as he nudged my shoulder with his paw. "See? You're already swaying on your feet and I'm barely touching-" he broke off with a yowl as I snatched his paw into my teeth. Killing Storm yanked his paw out of my mouth and nuzzled it. "Not bad." he snickered. I growled and dug my claws into the earth.

"If you don't be quiet…" I growled through gritted teeth.

"What are you gonna do? Call your little mouse attacker? Aren't you afraid he'll attack you again?" Killing Storm chuckled. I bared my teeth as anger and annoyance took control and I swiped his nose with unsheathed claws. Blood pooled around Killing Storm's wound and he slightly winced. "Why you little-" he began to growl but pawsteps came towards us.

"What's going on?" a voice asked. I looked over to see Flying Eagle. Killing Storm began to whimper and rubbed his nose.

"I was just sitting down and grooming my fur while Storm Dream came over and swatted my nose." he whimpered. I gaped at him and Flying Eagle looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"What has gotten into you lately, Storm Dream? Instead of causing trouble, go out and hunt! The clan is still recovering from the fire. We don't need you clawing everyone's nose off." he scolded.

"But I-"

"Go." Flying Eagle ordered. I growled under my breath and stomped away. I pricked my ears as Flying Eagle turned to Killing Storm. "I'm sorry about her. She usually isn't like that." he meowed. I clamped my teeth together tightly in anger. _I'm not a kit! I don't need anyone apologizing for me!_ I padded out the camp and made my way to the river. The water swirled as fish dove through the water causing whirlpools to form. I sighed and sniffed the air. Then I felt something tackle me to the ground. I tumbled over in the dirt with a grunt and turned to face my attacker.

"Look what you did to my nose!" he snarled. I spat at Killing Storm and leapt at him.

"I'll do a lot worse to your throat if you don't leave the clans alone!" I hissed. We tackled each other in the dirt with our claws deep in each other's fur. Killing Storm smacked my head with his huge paws causing me to go dizzy. I shook my head and heaved him off of me. Killing Storm landed in the water and I leapt on him before he could move. I held his head down under the water as he struggled for air.

"Storm Dream?" a voice asked. I looked behind me to see a cub. I realized he was Freeze Heart.

"Oh hey, Freeze Heart!" I said with a smile as I struggled to hold Killing Storm down under the water. Freeze Heart looked a little scared as he saw Killing Storm's flailing paws in the water.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I pawed Killing Storm's nose as he smacked my neck.

"Just playing with the fish!" I chuckled cheerfully, my voice wavering as Killing Storm began to buck around.

"Killing Storm's not a fish…" Freeze Heart pointed out.

"Oh! We're just playing a game! See, he's the baby fish and I'm the mama fish." I explained. Then I looked down at Killing Storm. "Aw! Does the baby fish like taking his bath?" I gushed, shaking him around in the water. Then Thunder Light padded out from the bushes.

"Storm Dream… what are you doing?" he asked. Freeze Heart looked at him cheerfully.

"They're playing a game! See? She's giving him a bath!" he squeaked. Killing Storm's voice bubbled the water and his voice was muffled. Thunder Light raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" he asked. I smiled innocently while Freeze Heart nodded excitedly. Thunder Light scoffed and padded over to me. "Let him go."

"But he's having fun! Aren't you Killing Storm?" I gushed. His response was his paw slapping my head. The force sent me to fall off and I grunted. Killing Storm jumped to his paws and gasped in air.

"She tried to kill me!" he spat, water dripping from his face. Thunder Light looked at me with a look. I smiled nervously.

"Oops! I got carried away!" I giggled. Thunder Light scoffed and helped Killing Storm to his paws.

"You know Crystal Sky won't approve of you doing this." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as Killing Storm glared at me with smug. Freeze Heart looked confused.

"So were you giving him a bath or drowning him?" he asked uncertainly. I flicked my ear.

"Bath. I guess he got stuck under the water somehow. No need to worry." I mewed.

"Oh! Ok!" Freeze Heart exclaimed. Then he padded back to camp. Thunder Light shook his head.

"Why was he out here?" Thunder Light asked. I shrugged.

"I was too busy drow- I mean, bathing Killing Storm to notice." I said. Thunder Light scoffed while Killing Storm growled. We both shared a glare. _Oh don't worry you mangy tom. We're just getting started._


	23. Chapter 23

I padded back into camp with Thunder Light. We both had our jaws full of prey and we deposited them on the new fresh-kill pile. I flicked my ear in satisfaction. _That'll feed the clan for moons! _Thunder Light walked off to join Silver Frost and Ocean Breeze by the stream. I followed him and settled down. Ocean Breeze was dabbing her paw at the tiny fish in the water. She sighed in frustration as the fish escaped. "They keep getting away! Why won't they hold still?" she snapped. I purred in amusement.

"How would you like it if I kept pawing at your head for no reason?" I chuckled. Then I cuffed her ear playfully. Ocean Breeze shook me off with a laugh. Then I looked at the stream. A fuzzy moth flew onto my nose. I looked at it in amusement. _Aw, look! It's Fuzz as a moth!_ I purred as I remembered the playful tom. I pricked my ears as a leaf crunched behind me. I turned around to see Killing Storm walking over to the nursery. I narrowed my eyes as he checked to see if anyone was following him, then went inside. "I'll be right back." I meowed. Then I padded over to the nursery. I peeked inside and saw Rising Star asleep in her nest with Killing Storm towering over her. They were alone. Killing Storm sniffed Rising Star and scoffed.

"It's a shame a graceful queen such as yourself has to suffer the loss of her kits once again." he snickered. Then he stuck his claw out and brought it up to her throat. "But don't worry… you'll die along with them." I growled and leapt at him.

"Leave her alone!" I spat. Rising Star jumped awake and screamed. Killing Storm growled and glared at me.

"That's the last time you spoil my plans, you lousey cat!" he snarled. Then he bowled me over. Rising Star was panicking.

"Help! He's attacking my daughter!" she wailed. Then Flying Eagle ran through the nursery. His eyes scorched Killing Storm then he leapt into the fight. I heaved Killing Storm off of me and clawed his eye. Flying Eagle joined in as we backed up against the wall. Killing Storm snarled and ran around us and out the nursery. We followed him and saw the clan gathered around him. They hissed and spat at the tiger as he tried to escape. Killing Storm snarled in defeat and Crystal Sky walked up to him.

"What is going on?" she snapped.

"He tried to kill Rising Star!" I said. Gasps filled the air then were replaced with growls. Rising Star licked my face with urgent licks.

"He could've killed you! You saved my life!" she exclaimed between licks. Crystal Sky narrowed her eyes and glared at Killing Storm.

"Storm Dream was right all along. It was you who killed Light Eyes!" she spat. I bit my tongue as a smug retort bubbled up my throat. _That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!_ Crystal Sky growled and nodded to Flying Eagle. "Get him out of our territory. If he comes back, I want him dead." she ordered. Killing Storm scoffed.

"You can't kill me. You're all weak!" he spat. Then Flying Eagle bowled him over.

"Get out of here!" he snarled. Killing Storm hissed and ran out the camp. A group of warriors chased him. I joined in with my teeth bared into a sneering snarl. I ran ahead of the group and tried to snatch Killing Storm's tail in my jaws. "Storm Dream! You're going to cross Lionclan's border!" Flying Eagle warned. I skidded to a halt as Killing Storm darted over the border.

"Run, you little coward!" I sneered after him. Then he was gone. I flicked my ear in satisfaction. _I did it, Light Eyes. He's gone._ A breeze ruffled my fur. _It's not over yet. Not until he's left the clans for good. Watch your back, my brave daughter. This isn't the last you seen of that cat._

Killing Storm's POV:

I ran through the long grass of Lionclan's territory. _Those stupid cats! I'll come back, just you wait. And Leopardstorm… I will rip her heart out and wear it as a trophy. She will be the first one I'll kill._ I slowed to a walk as silence filled the air. I looked around the open space. I narrowed my eyes as I saw a group of lions stalking through the grass. I smiled and padded over to them. They stopped as they saw me. "Greetings, strong warriors." I meowed. A buff lion shoved his snout into my face.

"What are you doing in our territory, you rogue?" he snarled. I stayed calm and smiled at him.

"I have come to bring news to your leader." I said. The lions shared a look. "It is very important and we mustn't waste time. Your leader has to know immediately." I insisted. The lead lion nodded briefly then beckoned me to follow.

"Come with us." his voice rumbled deep in his throat. A small lion gaped at him.

"You can't be serious, Night Rage." she said. Night Rage looked at her.

"I am. Do you have a problem, Snowing Cloud? You wouldn't challenge your deputy would you?" he snapped. Snowing Cloud flattened her ears. Night Rage nodded then walked into the grass. I smiled in delight. _My plan is already going perfectly. Now all I need to do is think of a message to tell._

We padded into Lionclan's camp as the sun went down. Their leader, Lily Storm, was in the clearing with another lion. The cats gathered in the clearing were strong lions. Their muscles rippling under their fur as they shared tongues. I smiled in delight. _These cats are perfect for my plan!_ Night Rage padded over to Lily Storm with me behind him. Gasps sounded as I walked through the clearing. I held my head high and bathed in their attention. Lily Storm narrowed her eyes when she saw me.

"Why is he here?" she asked. Night Rage looked at me.

"He has a message to tell you." he reported. If every gaze wasn't on me, they were now. I flicked my ear and licked my paw.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lily Storm." I meowed.

"What do you want?" Lily Storm snapped. I looked at her in mock hurt.

"I was just saying hello." I muttered. Lily Storm growled.

"Don't come here to waste my time. You already did that when you first came into the forest." she snapped. I chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Don't bite my tail off." I smirked. Then I cleared my throat and lifted my head high. "I was passing through Leopardclan's territory to find a place to stay. As I was passing by, I heard a group of them in the forest. I couldn't help but stop by and listen. Crystal Sky was with her warriors talking about battle. She said that Lionclan is weak and foolish so they'll be easy to attack. And once they're defeated, Leopardclan can claim your territory as theirs." I announced. Outraged yowls filled the air.

"Those mangy fox-dungs!"

"I'll show them foolish!"

"Rip them to shreds!"

Lily Storm raised her tail for silence. Her face was calm but her eyes glowed with anger. "Are you sure you heard her say that?" she asked. I nodded.

"I promise." I mewed, trying to hide the grin creeping onto my face. Lily Storm looked at her outraged clan.

"Well I say, if Leopardclan wishes for a fight… then we'll give it to them! Lionclan will never be defeated! Not to a bunch of mangy crow-food eaters!" she spat. The clan cheered her on.

"Leopardclan will be crushed!" Night Rage joined in. I smiled at all the battle hungry faces around me. _Here I come, Leopardclan. Watch your backs because I'll be there with an army full of strong fearless cats who will rip you to shreds. And Leopardstorm… you're gonna wish you never stepped foot in the history of these foolish cats._


	24. Chapter 24

I padded into Thunderclan's camp with a squirrel in my jaws. Runningwind and Cloudpaw were beside me. "This is great! Fireheart is going to freak at all the prey I caught!" Cloudpaw exclaimed around his mouthful of prey. I purred and we deposited our prey on the pile.

"Well go and show him. He's right over there." I mewed. Cloudpaw didn't need to be told twice as he was already scampering off to the Thunderclan deputy. I rolled my eyes and looked for Tawnypelt. She was dragging out a bundle of moss from the nursery. I padded over to help her. "Hey." Tawnypelt jumped but then relaxed as she realized it was me.

"Oh hey, Leopardstorm." she mumbled. Then she huffed as she continued dragging out the moss and I tilted my head.

"Need some help?" I asked. Tawnypelt leaned away from me as if trying to hide something as she shook her head.

"I got it." she snapped. I narrowed my eyes and helped her anyway. Tawnypelt hissed and glared at me. "I don't need any help!" I was taken aback by her outburst but I wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Who said I was helping you? Maybe I actually _wanted_ to clean bedding." I retorted. Tawnypelt scoffed and flicked her ear in annoyance.

"You are the _worst_ liar in all the clans. Ever since you were a kit!" she snapped. I flattened my ears in anger.

"Well I was also the cat who made all the fun around here since I was a kit." I spat.

"Ha! No! You were the kit who would always get us in trouble! Maybe that's why Bluestar's putting me on apprentice duty. Did you get me in trouble again?" Tawnypelt retorted. I growled and let go of the moss bundle. The bundle flipped over onto Tawnypelt's head, causing her to stumble over and land snout first on the ground. As she fell, I saw a flash of flesh through her fur on her shoulder. I gasped and ran over to her.

"What happened to your shoulder?" I asked. Tawnypelt shoved me away and bared her fangs.

"It's none of your business!" she spat. Then she took the bundle of moss and ran out the camp. I growled and ran after her. As I burst out the entrance, she was gone. I huffed in annoyance and sniffed the air. Then I heard sneers coming from the bushes. I padded over and peered through the leaves. Tawnypelt was surrounded by the apprentices with the bundle of moss beside her.

"Aw, look at the great and mighty warrior! She's carrying bundles of moss while the _loyal_ cats are out hunting and fighting for their clan!" Swiftpaw snickered. Thornpaw had flattened ears as if he was unsure but he piped in too.

"Thunderclan doesn't need cats like her." his voice squeaked. Fernpaw and Brightpaw didn't say anything and tried to step in but were too scared. Ashpaw was a little braver.

"Guys, leave her alone. She's just doing a chore like the rest of us." he snapped. Swiftpaw scoffed and looked at him.

"Are you sticking up for a murderer's daughter?" he asked. I growled and stepped out of the bushes.

"What is going on here?" I asked. The apprentices jumped and looked at me. Fernpaw and Brightpaw shrunk under my scorching gaze as I looked over them. "You all should know better than to pick on a cat like that! Especially if they're your own clanmate!" I snapped. I snapped my gaze to Thornpaw. "I expected more from you, Thornpaw. What would Mousefur say about this kind of behavior?" I scolded. Thornpaw lowered his head and flattened his ears. "Now get back to camp and don't let me catch you doing this ever again. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded and walked back to camp. Swiftpaw scoffed and flicked his tail.

"The clan's full of traitors." he muttered. Then he scampered off before I could say anything. I growled and turned to Tawnypelt. A fresh new scar was on her other shoulder and she stared at the ground in anger and shame.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Tawnypelt jerked her head up and opened her mouth to say a stinging retort but she just sighed and slumped down onto her haunches.

"They hate us. They all do." she muttered. I sat beside her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Tigerclaw has left a scar on all of our hearts. The clan is just shaken up and confused. Right now we just need to take care of them. We can't prove that we're disloyal." I murmured. Tawnypelt sighed and nodded. I helped her bury the old moss then collected new one. Then we padded back to camp with our heads held high.

I walked to the forest and over to Sunning Rocks. _I wonder what Fuzz is up to today._ I jumped onto the rock and licked my paw. Then rustling sounded from the bushes. I pricked my ears and looked around. "Fuzz?" I called. Then a cat padded out from the bushes on Riverclan's side of the border. It was Riverfang. He looked at me friendly and waved. I flicked my ear in greeting and turned back to licking my paw.

"What are you doing?" Riverfang asked. I padded over to the water's edge and sat down.

"Just waiting for someone." I mewed. Riverfang raised an eyebrow.

"A friend?" he asked. I opened my mouth but couldn't think of an answer. _Me and Fuzz just met… are we friends or just friendly acquaintances?_ I turned back to Riverfang and shrugged.

"I guess you can say that." I sniffed. Riverfang chuckled and sat down.

"Did you two plan to meet here?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I met him here yesterday and I just wanted to see him again." I mewed. Riverfang smiled.

"Sounds like Leopardstorm has her eyes on someone." he smirked. I blushed and gaped at him.

"What? No!" I blurted out. I blushed harder as Riverfang laughed.

"I was just teasing you, Leopardstorm." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and tried to cool off. Then Riverfang got up. "Well I have to go, Leopardstorm. Duty call." he mewed. I waved him goodbye as he walked away. I looked at the bushes Fuzz pointed to where his home was. I narrowed my eyes in thought. _Should I just go and see him there? I don't want to seem like a stalker… maybe I should just go and see him tomorrow. No because I want to talk to him now!_ I shook my thoughts away and growled. _Why am I acting like this over a tom I hardly even know?_ I scoffed and forced my unsure paws over to the bushes. I peeked through and saw a path leading down the bank. I followed the path and looked around. Then I scented Fuzz and I looked over to see a hidden tunnel. I padded through and looked around. Fuzz was sitting deep within the tunnel. Light poured from a hole in the roof with Fuzz bathing in it. A pile of prey was a couple of fox lengths away.

"Hey Fuzz." I mewed. Fuzz jumped to his paws in alarm and looked at me. He sighed as he recognized me.

"Isn't it rude to walk in uninvited, clan cat?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and padded over to him. Fuzz licked my ear in greeting and settled back down in his spot. I laid beside him and welcomed the sun as it soaked my fur. "So what's going on? Did you want to talk to me or just walk in on me?" Fuzz asked. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"I wanted to talk to you." I said. Fuzz raised an eyebrow.

"About…?" he began. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _Why did I want to talk to him? Great Starclan, Leopardstorm! What has gotten into me lately?_ I smiled nervously.

"I actually don't know." I chuckled. Fuzz laughed and leaned into me. I flinched then relaxed.

"So what's it like in a clan?" he asked. I sighed and tried to think of where to start.

"Well we're kinda like you. Except we have to follow the warrior code." I mewed. Fuzz tilted his head.

"The warrior code?" he asked. I nodded.

"The warrior code was passed down by our ancient ancestors in Starclan. Starclan are the stars you see at night. Each one of those stars are our clanmates." I explained. Fuzz nodded as if registering what I said into his mind.

"So Starclan is made up by all the clans that are alive right now?" he asked. I nodded. "What about rogues and kittypets?" he asked with interest sparking his gaze. I tilted my head in thought.

"I don't know. But if a rogue or kittypet joins a clan and shows their loyalty through all of their life, then maybe Starclan will accept them." I mewed. Fuzz nodded and looked at the hole in the roof.

"You cats are mysterious." he murmured. I rolled my eyes and Fuzz looked at me with a smile. "I like it." I blushed as he looked into my eyes and I flattened my ears. We stayed like that in silence for a moment until I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"So, uh… what about you? Where did you come from?" I asked. Fuzz smiled and turned back to the hole in the roof.

"I was born with my house folk along with my brother and sister." he began. "One day I was looking out of the garden and saw the forest. I found it very fascinating and I wanted to go explore. So when me and my littermates got older, we went out of our garden and into the forest. My mother and father came along just to keep us in check. We spent a couple of days in the wild and we all grew to like it."

"And then?" I urged. Fuzz chuckled and continued.

"And then, a storm happened. My parents and sister went back to our garden when the storm stopped. Me and my brother stayed. And then a badger stumbled upon our camp. My brother fought bravely but the badger was too strong. So I had to flee and find a new camp. I brought my brother as far as the river… but he didn't make it." Fuzz said, his voice wavering. I leaned into his shoulder comfortingly. Fuzz gave a sad side smile. "Then I found this tunnel. It isn't the exact place I would like to live in but it's sheltered and spacious. Plus it keeps out bigger intruders." then he chuckled. "Well not nosey cat intruders, that is." he smirked, looking at me. I shoved him with a laugh.

"I'm not nosey! I was just… curious." I muttered. Fuzz scoffed and flicked my ear. Then he beckoned to a squirrel.

"You wanna share?" he asked.

"I can't eat your food." I murmured. Fuzz nudged me and dragged the squirrel over.

"It's not my food." he mewed. Then he rested the squirrel in between us and leaned into me. "It's _our_ food." I smiled and blushed.

"Alright, if you insist." I murmured. I bent lower to take a bite and looked up at Fuzz as he watched me. I swallowed my mouthful and tilted my head. "Aren't you gonna take a bite?" I asked. Fuzz smiled and bent lower.

"She-cats first." he mewed. I blushed harder as I watched him eat part of the squirrel. Then I bent lower to join him. _Why is this cat making me feel like this?_ I looked up to see the sun slowly going down.

"It's getting late." I murmured. Fuzz looked up in disappointment. I felt the same way as I got up.

"Wait." Fuzz meowed. I looked at him. "You wanna sleep here for tonight? It gets kinda dangerous at night. Plus it's really hide to see." he mewed. I looked at him uncertainly.

"I have to get back to my clan…" I murmured. Fuzz stood up beside me and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but shrink again.

"Please? It does get kinda lonely here." he mewed. I sighed and nodded. Fuzz smiled and settled back down in his spot. I laid beside him and settled my head on my paws. Fuzz licked my fur as if soothing me to sleep. I let out a soft purr and leaned into him as he wrapped his tail around me. "Good night, Leopardstorm." Fuzz mewed. I looked at him and smiled.

"Good night, Fuzz." I murmured. Then I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up in a starry clearing and I looked around to see Silver Frost and Thunder Light. They were older and sitting by each other with calm expressions. I padded over to them. "What's going on?" I asked. Thunder Light smiled as he looked down on me.

"Greetings, my flower." he purred. Silver Frost chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Leopardstorm. I thought it was time you met the present Thunder Light." she mewed. I bowed my head in respect.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. Thunder Light smiled and held his head higher.

"There is something you need to know, Leopardstorm." he meowed. I narrowed my eyes.

_"During a storm is where hate shines lighter. But there is no doubt, that love shines brighter. In a leopard's storm, is where the two feelings meet. But if chosen wisely, there will be no defeat. A rogue who looks to peers, will only give you sneers. But a rogue who gives heart, is a true work of art. Open your eyes so you can see, and only then will your heart truly be free."_

I tilted my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked. But they were fading away. "No, wait!" I exclaimed. Then they were gone. I pricked my ears as Thunder Light's voice still lingered.

"_Open your eyes so you can see, and only then will your heart truly be free."_

I jumped awake causing a startled Fuzz to jerk his head away from my shoulder. "What happened?" he asked groggily. I sighed and settled down into him.

"Nothing. Just a shiver." I murmured. Fuzz snorted and looked at me.

_"That_ was a shiver?" he chuckled. I nudged him and laughed. Fuzz smiled and licked my cheek. I blushed as my face heated up. "Are you better now?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah… yeah I'm fine." I mewed. Fuzz sighed and looked at the sky. The sun was seeping through the hole as birds began to sing their morning melodies. "My clan must be worrying about me." I murmured. Fuzz looked at his paws in sadness as I got up. I smiled and looked down at him. "I'll see you later?" I mewed. Fuzz looked up at me with his cute side smile.

"I'll see you." he meowed. I flicked my ear then padded out of the tunnel. I felt a part of me get left behind as I walked out into the grassy clearing. I sighed and followed the bank back to Sunning Rocks.

"Leopardstorm!" a voice called. I peered through the bushes to see Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt searching the area. I padded out of the bushes and they looked at me. "Leopardstorm!" Tawnypelt exclaimed as she ran over to me with Brambleclaw. I grunted as they slammed into me.

"I'm fine! You didn't have to come looking for me." I mewed.

"You didn't come back after sunset! Of course we had to come look for you!" Brambleclaw snapped with worry. I licked their ears.

"Was Goldenflower worried?" I asked.

"Oh don't even get me started on her! Of course she was worried! She was worried sick! We all thought you got killed!" Tawnypelt said. I sighed and padded to camp.

"Then let's go before Bluestar sends another patrol out." I meowed. We walked into camp and saw the clan sharing tongues. Goldenflower ran to me in delight.

"You're alright!" she purred in relief. Then she nuzzled my cheek. Her eyes widened as she scented something. "Who were you with?" she whispered. I narrowed my eyes.

"No one." I said.

"Leopardstorm, you better not be lying to me! Who is the cat I smell on you?" Goldenflower snapped. I flattened my ears at her harsh tone and looked away.

"It's no one." I insisted.

"Leopardstorm, I'm not playing with you." Goldenflower growled.

"I'm not either!" I protested.

"If you don't tell me the truth-" Goldenflower broke off as Bluestar walked over. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I fell asleep while I was out hunting. I was planning to just take a nap but… I fell asleep." I said. Bluestar scoffed and flicked her tail.

"Were you with anyone else?" she asked. I shook my head with flattened ears. _Why doesn't she trust me?_ Bluestar sniffed and padded back to her den. "Welcome back." she muttered. _Doesn't feel like such a welcome._ Goldenflower shoved me out the entrance.

"Hey!" I snapped. She nudged me into a bush and sat in front of me. I wrapped my tail around my paws with a pout.

"Who is that cat?" Goldenflower asked. I sighed and licked my paw.

"Just some cat I met." I muttered. Goldenflower narrowed her eyes.

"What clan are they from?" she asked. I looked at the ground and avoided her gaze.

"He's a rogue." I murmured. Goldenflower's ears pricked.

"So it's a he… and a rogue." she meowed. I flinched at the disapproval in her tone.

"You don't like him." I said.

"Of course I don't! What are you doing with a cat outside our clan? A _rogue_ at that!" Goldenflower spat. My fur prickled defensively.

"You don't even know him! He's not like other rogues!" I snapped. Goldenflower scowled and flattened her ears.

"The clan is already suspecting you of betraying the clan because of Tigerclaw. What do you think they'll say about you and a rogue?" she growled.

"Who said there was anything going on between us?" I snapped.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you didn't come back until after dawn with his scent all over you!" Goldenflower retorted. I hissed and scratched the ground. Goldenflower sighed and rested her tail on my shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Leopardstorm. Rogues don't care about other cats." she murmured. I shoved her tail away.

"He's not like other rogues. If he was a selfish, cold hearted cat, then wouldn't you think I'd be too smart to fall for his tricks?" I retorted. I got up and turned away. "I thought you would be happy I found someone." I muttered. Then I ran off into the forest. I dove through the bushes and burst out to the Shadowclan border. A monster whisked past followed by another. I sighed and looked out over the thunder path. Shadows flickered in Shadowclan's territory causing shivers to run up my spine. Then I saw two cats walking through the darkness. I narrowed my eyes as I looked closer at them. Then I gasped at how thin and scrawny they were. Their eyes glittered when they saw me and they ran over the thunder path. I unsheathed my claws and bared my fangs.

"Please! We need help!" the smaller one exclaimed. I froze and calmed my bristling fur. The two cats came closer to me and I wrinkled my nose as I smelt sickness clinging to their bodies.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My name is Littlecloud and this is my friend, Whitethroat." the little one said. "We need your help. We are very sick and we don't know how much longer we can stay out here with no food or herbs." I looked at them suspiciously.

"Why can't your own medicine cat heal you?" I asked. Littlecloud trembled as a cough shook his body and Whitethroat answered.

"Nightstar is ill and it's spreading through the camp. Runningnose has been with him all night and he won't leave his side." he meowed. Then his voice quivered into a wail. "He let a kit die at its mother's belly! He didn't even give it a poppy seed for its journey to Starclan! What if he lets us die too?" I widened my eyes as I watched these cats. Their bodies pressed to the ground in fear and weakness as their eyes were red and running. Strong waves of sympathy ran through my body as I looked at them. _They really do need help…_ I shook myself and beckoned them with my tail.

"Follow me. Yellowfang will know what to do with you two." I murmured. Then I led the cats to camp. We walked through slowly as the clan were sharing tongues in the clearing. Gasps filled the air as we walked through. Bluestar padded out of her den with Fireheart and glared at me.

"What is this?" she asked.

"They need help. I found them on the border. They're sick Bluestar." I meowed. Bluestar narrowed her eyes and turned to her warriors.

"Go and see if there are any other Shadowclan warriors. I want you all to search it from the border to camp." she ordered. The warriors nodded and ran out. I tried to stifle a sigh of disbelief. _Why would they invade us? They're weak and helpless, for Starclan's sake!_ Bluestar turned to me and Littlecloud slowly walked forward.

"I'm sorry we're intruding like this. It's just that… we were hoping you would… give us some food and healing herbs…" he said, his voice wavering as he trembled on his paws. Murmurs spread through the clan and Cinderpelt walked over to the cats before sniffing them.

"They really are sick, Bluestar." she mewed. Yellowfang nudged her away from them.

"Get away from these cats!" she snapped. Cinderpelt gaped at her.

"But they need our help!" she protested. Bluestar kept her narrowed eyes on me.

"Why have you brung them here, Leopardstorm?" she asked. I looked at her in disbelief. _Is she serious?_

"They need help!" I exclaimed. Bluestar scoffed.

"What if this is a trap? Shadowclan aren't really friendly neighbors with Thunderclan at the moment." she pointed. I lifted my head high and stood by the two toms protectively.

"I highly doubt they're fit enough to lead their clan into battle." I said.

"You're sticking up for them!" Bluestar spat.

"Because I have a heart!" I retorted. Gasps sounded from the clan and Bluestar growled. I forced myself to stand tall and I looked into her eyes. "I thought you did too." Bluestar's teeth bared into a snarl and her claws dug into the earth.

"Get them out of our territory! Shadowclan can help themselves!" she spat. I gasped along with Cinderpelt.

"But-" I broke off as Bluestar snarled.

_"Now!"_ she ordered. I flattened my ears and led the toms out the entrance. Their expressions were lost and full of fear. I couldn't bear to look at them. I growled and shook my head.

"Follow me." I said. Then I led them to Sunning Rocks.

"Are you taking us to Riverclan?" Whitethroat rasped. I shook my head.

"A friend of mine will help you." I mewed. I pushed through the bushes and led them to Fuzz's home. Fuzz was catching fish from the water, a pile already forming by his paws. "Fuzz!" I called. Fuzz pricked his ears and looked at me.

"Leopardstorm!" he purred. Then he padded over to me. He froze as the two Shadowclan cats padded through the bushes. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Fuzz, these are cats from Shadowclan. They need help and my clan won't accept them or even give them herbs for their journey." I meowed. Fuzz looked unsure.

"I don't know Leopardstorm…" he began.

"Please, Fuzz! If they keep roaming around the territory, then my clan will kill them! This is the only place I can think of where they can be safe." I begged. Fuzz looked at me then the two cats. He sighed and nodded.

"Come on in, you two. I have a prey pile with your name on it." he mewed. I sighed in relief and led the toms into Fuzz's den.

"Thank you." Littlecloud rasped as he plopped down. Whitethroat sat beside him as Fuzz padded over to them with a squirrel for each.

"No problem." Fuzz mewed. Then he backed away to give them some space. I nuzzled Fuzz's cheek.

"Thank you, Fuzz. I couldn't let them wander around like this." I murmured. Fuzz smiled and licked my ear.

"I'll do anything for you." he meowed. I sighed and leaned into his shoulder as we watched the Shadowclan cats feed on their prey. Then pawsteps sounded. I pricked my ears as Cinderpelt padded through the den.

"Cinderpelt!" I exclaimed. In her jaws were bundles of herbs. I purred in delight. "You came to help!"

"Of course I did. I couldn't live with myself knowing these two are sick and helpless and I did nothing to help them." Cinderpelt mewed. She plopped the herbs by the prey pile and began to nose Littlecloud's body. "He has a fever." she murmured to herself. I watched as she gave them herbs. Fuzz watched her in awe.

"Friend of yours?" he asked. I nodded.

"She's Thunderclan's medicine cat. Well, apprentice medicine cat." I mewed. Cinderpelt glanced at Fuzz then turned back to the sick toms.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Fuzz. Leopardstorm's friend." Fuzz meowed. Cinderpelt scoffed as she looked at us.

"Seems like more than that." she chuckled. I blushed and Fuzz rolled his eyes.

"We're just close friends." he mewed. Then he looked at me. "Right, Leopardstorm?" he asked. His eyes were blazing with curiosity as he waited for my answer. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. _I don't know what we are. I know Fuzz feels something towards me and I feel the same way… but what would Cinderpelt say? Will she tell the clan?_ Before I could say anything, Littlecloud coughed. Cinderpelt turned to him and began giving him poppy seeds. Fuzz was still waiting for my answer.

"We'll talk about this later." I murmured. Fuzz nodded then turned to the three cats in his den. I looked at the ground. Then realization just crashed over me. _I just disobeyed my leader and I'm taking care of cats from another clan… and better yet, I fell in love with a rogue. Oh Starclan. What am I going to do?_


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up in Leopardclan. I sighed as the sun soaked through my fur then jumped as a yowl sounded. I jerked my eyes open and jumped to my paws. Ocean Breeze was running into camp with blood soaking her fur. I gasped and ran over to her. "What happened?" I asked. Ocean Breeze's eyes were round in shock and fear.

"Lionclan! They attacked my patrol! There were too many of them. It's like they brung the whole clan!" she whimpered. Crystal Sky turned to her warriors.

"Everyone let's go!" she ordered. I followed Ocean Breeze to the Lionclan border and saw tumbling cats everywhere. Flying Eagle was cornered by five warriors while Thunder Light was buried under a group of warriors. "Stop!" Crystal Sky yowled. The cats broke apart and looked at her. Lily Storm walked to the front of the cats and Crystal Sky glared down at her. "Why are you doing this?" she spat.

"Killing Storm has told me you were planning an attack on Lionclan! Well if you want a fight, then you got one! Bring it on!" Lily Storm snarled. Then she leapt at Crystal Sky. I widened my eyes. _Killing Storm!_ The tiger was standing on a rock towering over the clans with glee on his face. I growled and ran to him as the clans burst out into war. Killing Storm saw me coming and he bared his fangs. I jumped onto the rock and crouched low.

"You're a disgrace to this world!" I snarled. Killing Storm swiped my muzzle causing blood to spill onto the stone.

"You're pitiful little leopard! Just plain pitiful! I don't know why I let Tigerclaw take you to Thunderclan! I should've killed you before you even opened your eyes!" he hissed. I leapt at him and bowled him over. We tumbled over the rock's edge and onto the ground below with a thud. Killing Storm batted my shoulder with his paws and sliced my ear. I hissed in pain and buried my teeth in his shoulder. Killing Storm growled and swatted me off of him. I flew into the rock with a yelp. Killing Storm pinned me down and stuck his claws into my throat. I gasped as he began to choke me. His eyes were narrowed into blood thirsty slits as I struggled to escape his grasp. "Tell your worthless 'Starclan' I said they failed." he snickered. I closed my eyes as I waited for my moment to go. _I'm sorry Leopardclan…_ Then a yowl sounded. I opened my eyes to see Feather Moon leap at Killing Storm. She snatched his throat back causing him to gag as he fell back. I gasped in air and looked down at the blood pooling around my neck. I sighed in relief as the wound wasn't too deep. Then I joined Feather Moon into battle. We battered Killing Storm from all sides as the clans fought. Then a mournful yowl filled the air. I looked over to see Flying Eagle towering over Running Breeze's body. I gasped as blood pooled around her neck and her face was glazed in pain and sorrow. Running Breeze's blood was plastered all over Flying Eagle's muzzle as he wailed in grief.

"I'm so sorry!" he whimpered. I looked at Killing Storm and saw him pinned by Feather Moon. She nodded to me. I sighed and ran over to Flying Eagle. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked at me. "I killed her, Storm Dream… I killed my mate…" he whispered. I nuzzled his shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's go and move her body out the clearing. We don't want anyone to crush her." I murmured. Flying Eagle sniffed and helped me lift Running Breeze's body onto our backs. Then we padded out the clearing. I dug a hole on the border of Lionclan and Leopardclan while Flying Eagle nuzzled his mate's fur.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't care about what my clan thought of me… all I need is you…" he whispered. I closed my eyes as tears began to form. _This is all Killing Storm's fault… Another life is lost because of him…_ I growled under my breath and continued digging.

"I'm done." I mewed. Flying Eagle hesitantly nudged Running Breeze into the hole. He stopped as her body touched the edge.

"I can't do it, Storm Dream…" he whispered. I leaned into him comfortingly.

"We'll do it together." I murmured. Flying Eagle sighed and pressed his muzzle to her body. We both closed our eyes as we nudged Running Breeze into the hole. Her body fell into the dirt with a thud. Flying Eagle howled in sorrow and jumped in with her.

"I'm sorry! Don't leave me!" he whimpered. I looked away as tears fell down my cheek. "I wanna be with you… I can't be here if you're gone…"

"I'll give you some time alone." I murmured. Flying Eagle didn't answer as I padded out of the area. I stopped by a tree and stumbled onto my haunches. I whimpered as grief poured over me. "Flying Eagle, I'm so sorry…" I whispered. Tears fell down my cheeks and I sniffed. "I'm so sorry…"

I woke up back in Thunderclan. I opened my eyes to see Cinderpelt bending over me. Her eyes were glowing in the dark as she looked at me. "We need to go check on the Shadowclan cats." she whispered. I nodded and yawned as I stretched. Then I followed her out of camp. I helped her carry bundles of herbs as we walked into the forest. We carried on in silence as owls sounded in the trees. We padded into Fuzz's den and heard voices.

"And then I swooped down and snatched the hawk into my claws." Fuzz's voice rang through the tunnel.

"Wow… you're really brave for a rogue." Whitethroat's voice said in awe.

"Thanks… I guess." Fuzz mewed. I walked into view with Cinderpelt. Fuzz looked at me. "You're here!" he purred. I rolled my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I scoffed. Fuzz chuckled and beckoned outside while Cinderpelt went to go check on the sick cats. I padded back out into the woods and sighed. Me and Fuzz sat in silence as owls made soft cooing noises. I looked at Fuzz expectantly. "You wanted to talk?" I mewed. Fuzz flicked his ear as he looked at the gentle river.

"What are we, Leopardstorm?" he asked. I sighed and looked at the stars.

"I don't know what we are." I breathed. Fuzz snorted and looked at me.

"Isn't it obvious? We both love each other. Maybe it's time we should take it a little further." he mewed. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

"It's not that simple." I murmured. Fuzz leaned against me and licked my ear.

"Yes it is. Nothing can stop us from being together." he said. I looked at him with a sad smile.

"Don't you get it? I have duties. I have a clan to look after." I mewed. Fuzz looked hurt.

"You can still take care of them." he said. Then he pressed his nose to my muzzle. "I really care about you, Leopardstorm… don't you love me too?" he whispered. I sighed.

"Of course I do. But it's against the warrior code." I murmured.

"Then come live with me then. We can live together here. No warrior code will keep us apart then." Fuzz said. I closed my eyes.

"It's not that simple, Fuzz… I couldn't live with myself knowing I left my clan." I whispered. I felt cold air rush to my shoulder as Fuzz moved away. I jerked my eyes open and looked at him. His head was bowed in sadness and hurt. "Fuzz, I'm really sorry…" I murmured. Fuzz sighed then looked at me with his side smile but I still saw the hurt in his eyes.

"It's ok. I'll wait." he mewed. I tilted my head.

"Wait?" I asked.

"Yeah. Because one day you'll realize that there's no point in being the cat everyone wants you to be. Cats are going to hate you and some are going to love you. That's just how life is." Fuzz meowed. Then he stood up and faced his den. "So yeah. I'll wait." he murmured in my ear. Then he padded into his den without looking back. I stared after him in sadness. Then a breeze ruffled my fur. _But how long is he going to wait for you?_ I twitched my ear as the voice rang through my head.

"Starclan, what am I going to do?" I whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

The clan was gathered around Bluestar for the daily routines. Mousefur, Whitestorm, Thornpaw and Runningwind were at the entrance. "Come on, Leopardstorm. You're with us." Whitestorm called. I nodded and ran over to them. Mousefur flicked her ear and walked out of camp with her head held high and her ears pricked as her eyes glowed with distrust. I flattened my ears in sadness. _Will my mentor ever trust me again?_ Thornpaw saw this and he leaned in.

"Everything will be alright. You know how Mousefur is. I'm sure everything will go back to normal. Just give everyone some time." he murmured. I nodded and lifted my head higher. We padded to the Shadowclan border silently. I sniffed the air as traces of cat scents filled my nose but I couldn't figure out who they were. The patrol's fur bristled as they realized we weren't alone. Runningwind held his tail up in order for us to stop.

"Who's there?" he called. Silence clung to the air making my tail twitch. Runningwind narrowed his eyes as he looked out into the undergrowth. "Show yourself!" he spat. Then I felt a weight tackle me to the ground. I yelped in surprise alerting the others. Then more cats exploded out of the bushes. They attacked my patrol in fast swift movements causing everything to be a blur. I faced my attacker but he slapped my muzzle away. I fell onto the ground by the force and grunted. I looked up to see Runningwind battling two cats while Mousefur was pinned to the ground. I shook my head and ran to help Mousefur. I slammed head first into the tom sending him hurtling into a thornbush. Mousefur looked at me with wide, shocked eyes. We held each other's gaze until a cat bowled me over. I growled and struggled to get out of their grasp. Then a yowl sounded.

"Let go of my clanmate, you worthless piece of fox-dung!" Mousefur snarled as she flung herself into battle. I felt the cat get ripped off of me and I jumped to my paws. I stood beside Mousefur as we clawed the cat back into the bushes. I clawed his paws and chest while Mousefur slashed at his eyes and face. The cat whirled around and ran away. I looked at Mousefur with a heaving chest.

"Thanks." I breathed. Mousefur looked at me hesitantly then let out a smile.

"No cat hurts my friend and gets away with it." she mewed. I smiled as she ran off to help Runningwind. I looked for Thornpaw and saw his brown fur stained with blood. He was fighting off a cat while another clawed at his back. I snarled as I realized they were taunting him. I leapt into battle and yanked a cat away from him. The tom let out a yowl and turned to me. I clawed his face with a hiss of rage. Then he tackled me to the ground. We tumbled around in the dirt, my claws deep in his shoulders.

"Thunderclan, retreat!" Runningwind called. I kicked the tom off of me as I ran after Mousefur and Thornpaw. I looked back to see Runningwind pinned down by a cat. I skidded to a halt and ran back to help him.

"Let go of him!" I snarled. A cat landed onto my back. I fell under the weight and looked up to see… _Tigerclaw?_ His eyes were narrowed into green slits. I growled and struggled under his weight. Tigerclaw snickered as he looked down at me.

"You're not getting away this time, little leopard. This time… I'll make sure you're dead." he snarled. Then he snatched my throat into his jaws. I gasped and winced as his fangs dug into my fur. I pawed his face but he held on. Then he shook me around like a dog. My paws flailed as I tried to aim at his eyes but I was getting dizzy. Then he let go of me and I flew into a tree with a gasp. I fell to the ground with a loud hard thud. I struggled to breath as the air got knocked out of me and I tried to stand up. Tigerclaw stood over me with a glaring smile. Then he slammed his paw onto my face and the world went black.

Muffled voices filled my ears and I groaned as pain sprawled throughout my body. My eyes flickered open catching blurry images of my surroundings. Mousefur was bent over a body and with Fireheart. My eyes closed. Then they opened again to see Thornpaw with wide eyes full of worry as he looked down at me. "Leopardstorm!" the voices were getting clearer as I slowly regained self-consciousness. Thornpaw nudged me. "Leopardstorm!" he snapped. I jerked my eyes open as wails came from Mousefur.

"Wha-?" I leaned up and winced as an ache filled my shoulder. Mousefur was wailing in grief over the body. I gasped and ran over to them. _Runningwind!_ I looked down at the unmoving tom with wide, scared eyes. Fireheart looked up at me.

"What happened?" he asked. I looked to him and Runningwind as I tried to catch my memories.

"We were retreating… I saw Runningwind in need of help so I stayed. And then…" I closed my eyes as Tigerclaw filled my mind. "Tigerclaw attacked me. We were fighting and then everything went dark." Fireheart's eyes widened in fear and shock. Mousefur nuzzled Runningwind's shoulder.

"He shouldn't have died! Not like this!" she wailed. I leaned into her comfortingly. Then I saw Fireheart run off into the bushes. I looked up to see him chasing Whitethroat. I gasped and ran after him.

"Fireheart, no!" I called. Then a screech sounded. I burst out of the bushes to see Whitethroat's body lying limp on the thunderpath, blood pooling around his head. An image of Cinderpelt flashed through my mind and I ran over to him. "What did you do?" I whispered. Fireheart was looking at the dead tom in shock.

"A monster…" he struggled to understand what just happened. I closed my eyes in grief. _Why was he out of the den? Cinderpelt could've healed him and he would've been back to his own clan._ I looked at Fireheart. "I found out you and Cinderpelt were taking care of them. I told them they had to leave." Fireheart meowed. I gaped at him.

"They were sick!" I protested. Fireheart looked away and I turned back to Whitethroat. _I'm so sorry…_ Then a thought struck me. "Did you find another cat with them?" I asked. Fireheart looked at me.

"There was a rogue. He was sticking up for them. Then we started to fight. I don't know what happened to him after that." he mewed. I widened my eyes in fear. _Fuzz!_ I darted away from the two toms and off to Sunning Rocks. I burst through thorns and weeds on quick paws. _Oh Starclan, please let him be ok._ I burst out of the bushes surrounding Sunning Rocks. I ran to Fuzz's den and padded through the tunnel.

"Fuzz?" I called in worry.

"In here, Leopardstorm." Cinderpelt's voice rang. I ran into view and saw Fuzz sprawled out on the floor. His eyes looked at me with a cheerful gaze. I padded over to him and looked at his wounds.

"When did this happened?" I asked.

"Two days ago." Cinderpelt mewed. I looked at her in shock and slight anger.

"And you didn't bother to tell me this?" I snapped.

"It was me, Leopardstorm." Fuzz meowed. I looked at him. "I knew you would be worried and I didn't want you to get in more trouble with your clan." he said. I gaped at him but before I could say anything, he continued. "What happened to you?" I looked at my fur and saw it covered in wounds and blood.

"Just a little fight." I said. Cinderpelt checked me and smeared herbs into my fur. I looked at the ground in grief. "Runningwind and Whitethroat are dead." I murmured. Cinderpelt froze.

"What?" she breathed.

"We were attacked by rogues and one killed Runningwind. A monster killed Whitethroat later on." I explained. Cinderpelt's gaze wavered as she looked at the ground in grief. Then she regained her focus and continued working on my wounds. Fuzz sat up a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I mewed. Fuzz leaned up and licked my muzzle. I held my muzzle to his and closed my eyes as his scented soothed me. Cinderpelt walked out of the den.

"The clan will be needing me if there are more injuries." she meowed. Fuzz beckoned me to lay beside him. I settled down as he wrapped his tail around me.

"I was worried, Fuzz. I thought Fireheart…" I couldn't bring myself to finish that. Fuzz smiled and licked my head.

"I'm not that easy to kill, Leopardstorm. I can put up quite a fight." he murmured. I sighed and closed my eyes. We sat in silence. Then Flying Eagle's voice rang through my ears. _I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have cared what the clan thought of me… all I need is you…_ I flattened my ears as I remembered him and Running Breeze. _I shouldn't have cared what the clan thought of me…_ I opened my eyes as realization crashed over me. I felt a surge of relief and happiness wash over me as I realized what I need to do.

"Fuzz." I mewed. Fuzz looked at me. I looked into his eyes and saw love and passion. I smiled and nuzzled his chin. "I don't care about what the clan thinks of me. I don't care that they think I'm a sin for feeling the way I do. I love you… and that's all that matters." I murmured. Fuzz widened his eyes as he looked down at me. Then his voice cracked into a purr as he nuzzled me back.

"I love you too, Leopardstorm." he purred.

_In a storm is where hate shines lighter. But there is no doubt that love shines brighter. In a leopard's storm is where the two feelings meet. But if chosen wisely, there will be no defeat. A rogue who looks to peers, will only start to sneer. But a rogue who gives heart, is a true work of art. Open your eyes so you can see. And only then, will your heart truly be free._

I purred in happiness. _I finally know what they meant… Thank you, Flying Eagle. Thank you for setting me free._


	28. Chapter 28

"Runningwind was a brave and strong warrior." Bluestar's voice rang throughout the camp. I closed my eyes as Mousefur sniffed beside me. Grief filled the air as the clan gathered around Runningwind's body. "He was loyal and never gave up. He died fighting for his clan like an honorable warrior. And we are devastated that his time with us comes to an end." Bluestar meowed. Mournful murmurs spread through the clan and Mousefur leaned into me as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you, my friend." she whispered. Tawnypelt sat next to me with her head bowed.

"Thank you for making me the warrior I am today. I will always treasure you in my thoughts." she murmured. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you… you would still be here if I…" I broke off as I sniffed with tears seeping through my eyes. Mousefur nudged my shoulder.

"It's not your fault." she murmured. I sighed and watched as the elders began to take Runningwind's body to his grave. The clan separated to their dens as night fell. I settled down into my nest and sighed.

My nose twitched as a strange scent filled my nose. It grew stronger and more bitter as I took a whiff. I opened my eyes and heard wailing. "Fire! Everyone wake up!" Fireheart's yowl sounded. I jumped to my paws and saw the clan running around the camp as flames engulfed the clearing. I ran out to the nursery and saw Willowpelt leading the queens out the den. I dove through and grabbed the nearest kit.

"Come on!" I said around it's fur. I helped Speckletail out of the den and we climbed up the ravine. Cats streamed past me and made their way to the river. Bluestar ran to my side and looked back at her clan.

"Hurry, everyone! To the river!" she ordered. I burst out into fresh air which was quickly getting swallowed by the smoke. I gave Speckletail the kit and turned back to the camp. I dove back through and saw the elders. I helped Dappletail up the ravine with One-eye leaning on my shoulder for support.

"Come on, you two. We have to hurry." I said.

"Don't rush me! My bones are too old for this and you know it!" One-eye snapped. I sighed and struggled to hurry them up. I led them out the burning camp and to the river. The clan was gathered around the water panting heavily. Bluestar and Fireheart walked among the clan to make sure everyone was here. Then Bluestar's eyes narrowed.

"Where's Patchpelt and Halftail?" she asked. Everyone looked around but the two elders were gone. Dappletail gasped.

"They're still inside the camp!" she exclaimed. Fireheart turned to the burning camp.

"I'll go." he meowed.

"You can't go alone!" Sandstorm protested. Fireheart looked at her.

"I'll go with you." Cinderpelt offered. Yellowfang stepped forward.

"I'm more steadier on my paws than you. I'll go." she said. Fireheart growled in impatience.

"We don't have time for this! Yellowfang, let's go." he snapped. Then they ran off into the smoke. I narrowed my eyes as I tried to follow where the flames were spreading. I sighed in relief as they weren't reaching Sunning Rocks. Prey scampered into their burrows and dens as they fled the burning forest. The clan were waiting in a eerie silence as we waited for Fireheart and Yellowfang's return.

Fuzz's POV:

I opened my eyes as smoke filled my den. I jerked my head up and looked around. Then I darted outside. I turned to see flames swallowing a part of the forest. I widened my eyes and gasped. _Leopardstorm!_ Then I heard voices from the river. I peered through the bushes and saw a group of cats huddled beside the water. I narrowed my eyes and saw Leopardstorm. She was walking among the cats with encouraging words. A brown tom walked to her and licked her ear. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. _Who is that? And why is he sharing tongues with my mate?_ Leopardstorm brushed her muzzle against his cheek and turned to the others. "Did they come back yet?" she asked the tom.

"Not yet. I hope they're alright." he meowed. Leopardstorm sighed and closed her eyes.

"Brambleclaw, where do you think we'll have to live from now on?" she asked. Brambleclaw flicked his ear.

"I'm sure when the fire settles, we'll rebuild the camp. There isn't anywhere else to go." he mewed. Leopardstorm sighed and opened her eyes. Then she caught my gaze. She looked around then padded over to me.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" she whispered. I nuzzled her cheek.

"I'm fine. Who is that cat you were talking to?" I asked. Leopardstorm tilted her head.

"Who? Brambleclaw? That's just my brother." she mewed. I blushed in embarrassment and flicked my ear.

"Oh." I murmured. Leopardstorm scoffed in amusement as she realized the situation.

"Calm down, Fuzz. Don't get your tail in a twist." she chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Listen. You need to get out of here. I don't know what the clan will do to you if they find out you're here." Leopardstorm murmured. I sighed and nodded.

"Be careful." I mewed as I licked her muzzle. Leopardstorm promised under her breath then padded back to her clan. I walked away to my den as the raging forest blazed behind me.

Leopardstorm's POV:

I sat beside Goldenflower as the clan tried to calm down. Then pawsteps sounded. I jerked my gaze to the forest and saw Fireheart padding over with Patchpelt in his jaws. The clan gathered around him. Patchpelt was wheezing and coughing as smoke clung to the air. Cinderpelt ran over to him but then his coughing stopped. I pricked my ears as silence gripped the air once more. Dappletail whimpered as everyone realized what happened. I widened my eyes in shock as Fireheart placed Patchpelt's body on the ground. The clan bowed their head in grief. "Where's Yellowfang and Halftail?" Cinderpelt asked. Everyone looked at Fireheart as they waited for his answer. Fireheart's tail twitched and he bowed his head.

"Yellowfang was helping Halftail up the ravine. I waited for her but a tree fell and blocked her way…" he meowed. Gasps filled the air and I gaped at him.

"But there's a chance they're still alive right?" One-eye called. Before Fireheart could answer, Cinderpelt spoke up.

"Of course they're still alive!" she snapped. I looked at the ground in thought. _There's no way they could've survived. All that smoke… Halftail is too old to breathe it all in… and Yellowfang is getting older…_ I closed my eyes as I realized I might lose two of my dearest clanmates. Then a tree fell near us. We all gasped in panic. Bluestar flicked her tail to the river.

"Everyone, we have to cross the river!" she ordered.

"But what will Riverclan say?" Cloudpaw asked.

"We have no choice. We just have to pray they're in good spirits." Bluestar meowed. I turned back to Fuzz's den. _The fire is spreading faster… will he make it?_

"Leopardstorm! Help the kits cross!" Fireheart ordered. I looked at my clan then back to Fuzz's den. _I couldn't live with myself if he died…_ I closed my eyes and looked at Fireheart.

"I have to help someone." I said. Bluestar narrowed her eyes along with Fireheart.

"Who?" Bluestar meowed. I lifted my head with pride as I stood up.

"My mate." I mewed. Then I darted away before they could say anything. I crashed through the bushes and weeds to Fuzz's den. Fuzz was already making his way out of the tunnel coughing as smoke poured out. His eyes were watering and his ears were flattened. "Fuzz!" I called. Fuzz jerked his gaze to me and widened his eyes.

"Leopardstorm! Get out of here! It's not safe!" he meowed. Then orange light flickered through the tunnel. I narrowed my eyes as the light grew brighter… as if something was crawling out of Fuzz's den. Then my eyes widened as I saw the first flicker of flames.

"Fuzz, look out!" I cried. The tunnel gave a loud roar as the rocks crumbled around us. I dodged rocks as one flew at Fuzz. Fuzz grunted as the boulder slammed into his chest, sending him flying into the river. I gasped and ran to the shore. "Fuzz!" I cried. I peered franticly in the water and saw his brown fluffy head bobbing among the waves. I took a deep breath and plunged into the water. I felt the current drag me under as I tumbled forward. I gasped in air as my face hit the surface and I flailed my paws through the water. Then I saw Fuzz bobbing a fox length away from me. I forced myself to claw through the water until I felt fur tickling my paws. I snatched Fuzz's scruff into my jaws and held him over the water. I swam towards the bank and dragged his limp body onto the sand. I spat out water then looked at his unmoving body. "Fuzz! Fuzz, answer me!" I whimpered. Fuzz remained silent with his eyes closed. Panic rose in my throat and I struggled to figure out what to do. I placed my paws to his chest and began to pump out water. "Help! Somebody, please!" I called. I looked down at Fuzz and saw him still not moving. "I need help!" I called again. Then I heard a thundering of paws coming towards me. Fireheart and Cinderpelt burst out of the bushes.

"Leopardstorm! Are you alright?" Fireheart asked. Then he froze as he saw Fuzz. Cinderpelt dove to his body and shoved me out the way as she massaged his chest. Her gaze was hard and focused as she pumped out water from his throat. I watched in panic with bristling fur. Then a cough erupted from Fuzz and he spat out a mouthful of water. I sighed in relief and wrapped myself around him.

"You're alright! I thought I lost you…" I whimpered. Fuzz panted heavily then licked my head.

"I'm fine… I'll never leave you. Never." he murmured. Fireheart looked at us in confusion.

"What's going on?" he asked. Cinderpelt looked at Fireheart with defiance and defense.

"I saved his life, that's what happened. Now let's go before the fire starts spreading over here." she snapped. Fireheart didn't argue as he led us through the bushes. Fuzz leaned on my shoulder for support as he breathed heavily. Cinderpelt kept an eye on him as she walked. Then we made it to Riverclan's camp. I looked through and saw the clan gathered in the clearing with Riverclan warriors around them asking questions.

"Was it scary?" a kit squeaked. Her gray fur was dappled with black and brown patches and her eyes were amber. I narrowed my eyes as she looked like Riverfang. Goldwing pulled the kit back away from my clan.

"Leave them to rest, Splashkit! They had a long day." she scolded. Then Goldwing catched my gaze. She smiled friendly. "Leopardstorm!" she purred. Riverfang padded out of a den at my name. His gaze landed on me then Fuzz and he smiled in welcome. I settled Fuzz a safe distance from my clan and settled beside him. Riverfang and his family walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" Riverfang asked. I nodded and looked at his daughter.

"You had your kit!" I purred. Riverfang smiled in pride.

"Her name's Splashkit." he mewed. Goldwing sat beside him.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at Fuzz. My neck fur bristled defensively.

"This is Fuzz. Fuzz these are my friends, Riverfang and Goldwing." I meowed. Fuzz looked at the two cats wearily.

"It's nice to meet you all." he mewed. Riverfang narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Is he a friend of yours?" he asked. I lifted my chin bravely.

"Mate." I stated. Riverfang's eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"But he's a rogue." he said.

"And? Why should that matter? Last time I checked, you weren't his mate so why are you so concerned?" I snapped.

"Calm down! I was just saying." Riverfang said quickly lifting his tail in surrender. I huffed and looked away. Fuzz smiled at me with pride and I smiled back. Then Bluestar walked over to me. Fireheart was watching with Cinderpelt.

"You left your clan when we needed you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bluestar snapped. Silence gripped the air as her snap alerted the gathered cats. I looked into Bluestar's eyes.

"I had to help Fuzz." I meowed. Bluestar raised an eyebrow.

"Who?" she asked. I beckoned to Fuzz laying behind me.

"Fuzz. My mate." I meowed. Murmurs spread through the clans. Bluestar looked at me in shock.

"Your mate is a rogue?" she asked in bewilderment. I lifted my chin with pride.

"I know what you're going to say Bluestar and I don't care. I know I broke the warrior code for loving someone out of the clan and I know I might receive punishment or will get judged. But I don't care. He loves me and I love him. And right now, that's the only thing that really keeps me alive and fighting." I meowed. Bluestar's gaze was somber as she looked into my eyes. We stared at each other in silence as if sharing each other's thoughts. _We both broke the warrior code loving a cat outside our clan. That's the thing that keeps us so close and in common. You have no right to judge._ Bluestar sighed and gave me a brief nod. Darkstripe looked at her in shock.

"So you're just going to let her go? Chase her out like we did Graystripe!" he snapped. Graystripe stepped forward.

"I wasn't chased out, I chose to leave for the sake of my kits!" he spat. Bluestar raised her tail for silence.

"Leopardstorm, isn't perfect. We all aren't. There will be no punishment for something that isn't wrong in the first place." she meowed. Darkstripe gaped at her.

"But it's against the warrior code!" he protested.

"I am aware of that." Bluestar snapped, her gaze scorching over Darkstripe. Darkstripe lowered his head at his leader's gaze. "But it is also part of the code that a leader's word is law. Do you wish to challenge that code Darkstripe?" she meowed. Darkstripe scowled but didn't reply. Bluestar nodded then turned to me. I looked past her and saw Silver Frost and Thunder Light. Their gazes were filled with pride and happiness as they looked at me. _Be who you are and say what you feel. Because those who mind don't matter and those who matter, don't mind._ I sighed and smiled. Fuzz looked at me with a smile full of pride and happiness. I laid beside him as the clans went back to their normal duties. Then I settled down to sleep with his body curled around me.

"I love you, Leopardstorm. I am so proud of you." Fuzz murmured. I smiled and purred.

"I love you too." I mewed. Then I drifted off into sleep.

**Oh look at that. I just used my favorite Dr. Suess quote XD. Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	29. Chapter 29

I woke up to feel sunlight soaking through my fur. Fuzz was snoring softly beside me with his ears flickering from his dream. I smiled and looked around. Thunderclan was gathering at the entrance of Riverclan's camp so I prodded Fuzz in his shoulder and he stirred awake. I beckoned to the clan by the entrance then padded over to them. They were gathered around Fireheart and Graystripe. I narrowed my eyes as I realized their heads were bowed in grief. I turned to Tawnypelt. "What happened?" I asked. Tawnypelt looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yellowfang and Halftail didn't make it." she murmured. I widened my eyes in shock. _They… didn't make it?_ I stumbled onto my haunches in grief. Cinderpelt was leaning into Frostfur's shoulder with tears streaming down her face and I looked at her with sympathy. Fuzz walked over to me and looked at the grieving clan. His eyes were filled with sympathy as he watched them. Then he turned to me.

"I'm sorry for your loss." he mewed. Before I could say anything, Darkstripe broke in.

"Do you even care? You're just a rogue!" he spat. I growled and stood in front of Fuzz defensively.

"Darkstripe, just shut up! Two of our clanmates just died! Grow up and show some respect!" I snapped. Darkstripe scoffed and glared at Fuzz.

"Leopardstorm can't protect you all the time, rogue. I suggest you watch your back." he muttered. Me and Fuzz both growled with bristling fur.

"Stop! Darkstripe, if you can't show respect then _leave!_ I'm sick of you always acting like a kit!" Bluestar snapped as she jerked her gaze to us. Darkstripe scowled and stomped out the camp.

"The clan is full of sins! What are we coming to? What would Starclan say?" he spat. Then he was gone. I sighed and looked at the ground in rage. My claws were buried deep into the dirt and my teeth were grinding together. _He isn't worth it._ I repeated through my mind over and over until my bristling fur finally settled down. I let out a sigh and looked up at Bluestar.

"Thank you, Crookedstar for your help. Thunderclan will be on it's way." she meowed. Crookedstar nodded briefly.

"Goodbye, Bluestar. Until the next gathering." he mewed. Then Bluestar beckoned her clan to leave with her tail. I followed everyone out the camp with Fuzz beside me.

Darkstripe's POV:

I padded through my territory with bristling fur. _I stayed with a clan of pathetic cats when I could've been off with Tigerclaw fighting like a true warrior! What is wrong with me?!_ I growled and cursed myself under my breath. Then I pricked my ears and smiled slyly. _But who said it was too late?_ I purred in delight and padded off to the Shadowclan border. I sniffed the air and tried to pick up any scent of Tigerclaw or his rogues. Then I felt something land on me. I let out a hiss of defiance and sprang to my paws. My attacker was a white tom with black paws and I smiled as I realized who he is. "Blackfoot! I have come with news for Tigerclaw!" I mewed. Blackfoot narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"What news?" he growled. I lifted my head with pride.

"His daughter." I meowed. Blackfoot looked at me with distrust but flicked his tail for me to follow. We crossed the Shadowclan border and walked into the pine trees. Then I heard a snap sounding from a clearing. I looked over and saw Tigerclaw scolding one of his cats.

"What are we supposed to do with this scrawny piece of mouse?" he snarled. The rogue crouched low in fear and shame with his ears plastered to his head. I grinned and flicked my ear. _This is how the rogues and kittypets should be treating us. Not like they're welcomed with open paws!_

"Tigerclaw!" Blackfoot called. Tigerclaw's dark head jerked over to us and Blackfoot beckoned to me. "He's come with news." Tigerclaw stomped over to me with angered eyes.

"What are you doing here? You had your chance to join me but you stayed behind with those worthless cats!" he growled. I flicked my ear.

"I know. And I regret the choice I made. But I want to change. Thunderclan is weak and pathetic." I meowed. Tigerclaw's ears twitched with interest and he nodded for me to continue. "Yellowfang and Halftail have died in the fire. We were taking shelter in Riverclan's camp… Leopardstorm has a rogue as a mate." A growl rumbled deep in Tigerclaw's throat and he bared his fangs in rage.

_"What?!_ My own daughter has fallen soft for these worthless cats!" he snarled looking at the rogue he was scolding earlier. The rogue looked down in shame but lifted his head with determination.

"I'll work harder. I'll go out and hunt every prey in the forest if I have to." he meowed somberly. Tigerclaw flicked his tail in satisfaction and nodded.

"Well get to it." he said. As the rogue ran off, Tigerclaw turned to me. "You might not be so useless as I thought you were." Then he grinned in delight. "Alright, Darkstripe. If you want to have my full trust and loyalty, here is what I want you to do. Help me destroy Thunderclan." I pricked my ears.

"How am I supposed to do that without getting suspected?" I asked.

"Bring me news every night. I don't care even if it's nothing important. Thunderclan must be destroyed." Tigerclaw growled. I nodded and smiled.

"You can count on me." I meowed. Tigerclaw smiled with an evil grin.

"Welcome to the _true_ warriors side."


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up to hear Fireheart giving orders. I yawned and stretched out my aching bones. Fuzz was sitting beside me in my nest, his gaze dark. I licked his ear and looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked. Fuzz shook his head and padded out the den. I narrowed my eyes and followed him out to see Fireheart on the High Rock.

"Whitestorm, can you take the dawn patrol? Brambleclaw, I want you to lead a patrol and go hunting." Fireheart meowed.

"But there's no prey! How are we going to find anything to eat?" Brindleface called. Fireheart sighed and looked reassuringly at the queen.

"We'll find some. We're Thunderclan warriors for Starclan's sake! We can survive anything!" he mewed. Some of the clan looked unsure and I scoffed at their uncertainty. _What happened to us?_

"Fireheart's right." I meowed. Cats looked at me and I lifted my chin with pride even though all their gazes were making my fur prickle with unease. "What happened to our pride and courage?" Fireheart looked at me with gratitude and looked at the clan.

"Let's get to work. Darkstripe, can you-" Fireheart broke off as he searched for the tom. "Darkstripe? Where is he?" the clan looked around but there was no sign of the dark tom. I growled under my breath. _How dare he accuse me of breaking the warrior code and not caring for my clan like a true warrior, when he's not even here to help rebuild the camp!_ Fireheart sighed in frustration then turned to me. "Ok, Leopardstorm. You're in charge of the rebuilding. Tawnypelt, can you help her with that?" he meowed. Tawnypelt nodded and padded to my side.

"Can I help?" Fuzz asked beside me. Fireheart looked at him in surprise. "You gave me shelter when my den was destroyed by the fire. I want to thank you for your kindness." Fuzz mewed, undisturbed as the clan looked at him. I smiled in pride at his effort and Fireheart nodded.

"Thank you, Fuzz. You can help rebuild the camp." he said. Fuzz nodded and I looked through the clan with narrowed eyes.

"Dustpelt, Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Mousefur, Longtail, and Brackenfur. Can you all help with building the camp?" I meowed. Mousefur padded over with the others. Tawnypelt sat beside me as she looked at the gathered cats.

"Ok. Fernpaw, Ashpaw, and Longtail, you three can go and collect branches and materials. The rest of us can clear away the debris." she meowed. Everyone nodded and went off to their chores. I padded over to a pile of leaves and branches and lifted them into my jaws and onto my shoulders. Tawnypelt walked beside me with leaves in her jaws. We walked out of the camp and to a clearing. "So you and Fuzz." she meowed. I narrowed my eyes and felt unease prickling my skin.

"Yeah?" I mewed.

"You never told me you loved a rogue." Tawnypelt said. I flicked my ear and licked my paw to hide the uncertainty creeping through my fur.

"It just sorta happened." I murmured.

"Like you just sorta happened to love Riverfang?" Tawnypelt asked coolly. I flattened my ears. "Why couldn't it be a Thunderclan tom? There are plenty of cats who would take on a mate like you."

"That's not the point! I don't like any of the Thunderclan toms." I snapped. Then I lowered my voice and sighed. "They're not like Fuzz." Tawnypelt gave a deep sigh and shook her head.

"I'm not saying that it's wrong. But I'm not saying I approve either. As long as he treats you right, then I don't care who he is or where he came from." she mewed. I smiled and nuzzled her shoulder. Tawnypelt purred and licked my head. Then we heard rustling in the bushes and I turned to see Darkstripe padding through the undergrowth. I narrowed my eyes as Shadowclan scents filled my nose.

"Where were you, Darkstripe?" I asked. Darkstripe scoffed and flicked his tail.

"I was out looking for some new materials that we could possibly use to rebuild the dens. I don't need a cat looking after me like a kit. You have no right to accuse me of betraying the clan either because you chose to have a rogue as a mate." he snapped. Then he padded away. "Traitor." he added under his breath. I growled and struggled not to leap at him as he disappeared among the ferns.

"He isn't worth it." Tawnypelt murmured, glaring at the spot Darkstripe disappeared to. I sighed and padded back to camp. 

It took a while, but we all eventually finished rebuilding the elders' den along with the nursery and medicine den. I smiled in satisfaction. "Great work, everyone! Tomorrow we can finish the warriors and apprentices' den." I meowed. Everyone purred in delight. I looked at Fuzz and saw him looking at my clan with thoughtful eyes. Then he caught my gaze and beckoned for me to follow him. He led me out the camp and into the forest. "What's wrong?" I asked as we settled in a patch of flowers. Fuzz looked at me as the wind ruffled my fur.

"My den is destroyed." he meowed. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'll help you rebuild it. I'm sure my siblings will too if we ask." I mewed.

"No, that's alright…" Fuzz murmured. I looked at him. "I saw how you and your clan worked together. How you treated each other as your family. Now I see why you can't leave them." I felt my heart quickening as I listened to him.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked. Fuzz sighed and looked at me.

"I love you, Leopardstorm. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" he said. Then he smiled and sighed. "I want to join your clan. I want to feel that bond you and your clanmates have every time you hunt or fight with each other. I want to sleep under the stars with you and actually have a purpose in life." I widened my eyes at what he was saying. Then I purred and nuzzled his chin.

"I would love for you to join my clan… but you have to ask Bluestar. And I don't think she's ready to make any decision at the moment. Ever since Yellowfang and our two elders died… she hasn't been herself. She's lost faith in Starclan and the clan is lost. I don't know what she'll say." I murmured. Fuzz sighed and licked my head.

"We at least have to try, right?" he mewed. I nodded and looked back at camp.

"Let's ask Fireheart first. He might have an idea what to do." I suggested. Then I stood up and began to walk back to camp.

"Wait!" Fuzz called. I stopped and turned to face him. Fuzz narrowed his eyes as he looked at my belly. "Have you been eating more prey than usual?" he asked. I gasped in hurt.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, looking at my belly. _It is getting bigger… but how? I don't eat more than the other cats…_ I shook it out my head and shrugged. Fuzz's eyes widened and he purred loudly. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Fuzz walked in front of me.

"I'll let you figure out for yourself." he purred. I narrowed my eyes and followed him.

Fireheart was sitting with Sandstorm under the High Rock, sharing a squirrel and I padded over to them with Fuzz. Fireheart looked at us and swallowed his mouthful. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I would like to join Thunderclan if you would have me." Fuzz meowed. Fireheart widened his eyes and looked at us in uncertainty.

"I don't know… the clan is pretty weak at the moment and prey is running low." he said. Fuzz leaned to his ear and whispered something. Fireheart raised an eyebrow and leaned to the side to look at my belly. His eyes were narrowed then widened.

"I see it now." he mewed. I looked at them in confusion.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" I snapped.

"Leopardstorm, you're-" Fireheart broke off as Fuzz covered his mouth.

"You're amazing." Fuzz finished. I growled in annoyance and stomped my paw. Sandstorm chuckled and flicked her ear.

"Come with me." Fireheart mewed to Fuzz as he walked into Bluestar's den. Sandstorm checked to make sure we're out of earshot then leaned in.

"You really don't know, do you?" she chuckled in my ear. I looked at her expectantly. Sandstorm laughed and rolled her eyes. "Leopardstorm, it's plain to see that you're expecting kits." she chuckled. I gaped at her and looked at my belly.

"I'm not _that_ fat, am I?" I asked. Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"It's not fat, Leopardstorm." she mewed. Then she patted my belly. "There are tiny little warriors in your belly." I looked at my stomach with wide eyes. Then a soft smile crept onto my face. _I'm expecting kits… I'm a mother now…_ I purred in happiness along with Sandstorm. "Congratulations." she mewed.

"Thank you." I purred. Then I saw Goldenflower. I padded over to her and sat down. "I have news." I announced. Goldenflower looked at me as she licked her paw.

"That you're expecting kits? Yeah, I already know that." she meowed.

"Is it that easy to see?" I asked. Goldenflower didn't answer and busied herself by licking her paw. I flattened my ears and lowered my chin. "You're not happy."

"Of course, I'm happy. You're expecting kits! That's the greatest thing in the world! It's just that… I don't feel right about Fuzz." Goldenflower mewed. I sighed.

"He's a really great cat and I'm sure if you actually get to know him, you would agree." I said. Goldenflower sighed and drew her paw over her ear. "Ok, why did you love Tigerclaw?" I asked. Goldenflower looked at me.

"That-"

"Why?" I pressed. Goldenflower sighed and looked at the sky.

"I loved him because he made me feel strong and proud. He saw the fighter in me when everyone else only saw weakness and insecurity." she murmured. Then she smiled at old memories. "He made me feel as if I had a purpose in life." I smiled at my mother.

"Well that's how Fuzz makes me feel. And I know he feels the same way. He really cares about me, Goldenflower. Why can't you see that when it's right in front of you?" I mewed. Goldenflower closed her eyes then looked at me. Her gaze traveled down to my belly and she softly smiled.

"You will make a great mother. And I'm sure Fuzz will make a great father as well." she murmured. I purred and nuzzled her cheek.

"Thank you." I mewed.

Night fell as the clan gathered around the High Rock. "The gathering's tonight. Why isn't Bluestar out of her den by now?" One-eye whispered to Dappletail. My whiskers quivered in worry.

"Thunderclan has to go to the gathering! We can't let the clans think we're weakened by the fire!" Swiftpaw snapped. All worries were silenced as Bluestar walked out of her den with Fireheart.

"Sandstorm, Longtail, Darkstripe, Whitestorm, Leopardstorm, Brambleclaw, Goldenflower, Tawnypelt, One-eye, Dappletail, Swiftpaw, Ashpaw, Fernpaw, and Cloudpaw." she meowed. Her gaze searched through the hopeful clan. "You're coming to the gathering tonight." I sighed in relief and the clan followed. Fuzz touched his nose to mine as I began to follow my clanmates.

"What did Bluestar say?" I asked.

"She said she needs some time to think." Fuzz mewed. I nodded then followed the clan out into the forest. We made our way to Four Trees with heads held high and I smiled. _This is the true Thunderclan._ We made it to Four Trees to see Windclan and Riverclan gathered in the clearing and I narrowed my eyes. _Where's Shadowclan?_

"Leopardstorm!" a voice called. I turned my head to see Riverfang and Goldwing. I padded over to them and Riverfang's eyes widened when he saw me. "You're… fat." Goldwing shoved him while I chuckled.

"Riverfang! Is that how you speak to your friends?" Goldwing scolded.

"It's alright." I chuckled. Then I lifted my head with pride. "I'm expecting kits." The two Riverclan cats gaped at me with wide eyes.

"You're expecting kits?" a voice asked behind me. I turned to see Dawncloud. Her eyes were full of happiness and pride. "Congratulations!" she purred. I lowered my ears in unease.

"Thank you." I said. Then I saw more Shadowclan cats padding into the clearing. Gasps filled the air as a tom walked through. I caught a glimpse of brown, striped fur but the crowd blocked my view. I widened my eyes and tried to peer over their shoulders. Then my heart dropped as the cat jumped onto the Great Rock. Thunderclan bristled and spat at him. The cat who I tried so hard to avoid… the one I vowed to never call father. "Tigerclaw." I whispered. As if hearing my whisper over the yowls of my clan, Tigerclaw looked at me. His mouth turned into an evil grin as it formed the words I never wanted to hear.

_"I'm back."_


	31. Chapter 31

Bluestar snarled at Tigerclaw with her hackles raised. "Why are you here?" she spat. Tigerclaw smiled and and looked at her with a calm gaze.

"I'm Shadowclan's new leader." he announced. My heart stopped beating and terror sent chills down my spin. _Leader? Oh Starclan, please have mercy…_ "Nightstar has died from illness. I am deeply sorry to my clan." Tigerstar meowed. I looked at my family and saw their expressions full of horror. I padded over to them and sat beside Goldenflower.

"Why would Starclan do such a thing?" Tawnypelt whispered. Tigerstar looked at his former clan.

"I must say that I do miss my family back in Thunderclan." he meowed. His gaze scorched us with blazing amber eyes. "And I heard one of my daughters are expecting kits. Congratulations, Leopardstorm." I widened my eyes. _How in the name of Starclan did he know? I just found out today!_

"Well congratulations, Tigerstar. I hope your future years as leader are bright and bring new hopes for your clan." Crookedstar meowed. Tallstar murmured his agreement while Bluestar remained silent. The two leaders looked at her quizzically.

"Bluestar, it is rude to not welcome a new leader." Tallstar murmured. Bluestar spat in disgust.

"The day I welcome that piece of fox-dung, is the day I lost my mind and need to retire to the elders' den!" she snapped. Gasps sounded and Bluestar flicked her tail to gather her clan together. "Thunderclan is leaving." she announced. I quickly followed my clan out the clearing and into our territory. We all walked in silence with shock and fear. _What are we going to do? We all know he's going to have his revenge!_ I sighed and looked up as we reached camp. The rest who stayed behind were gathered around.

"What happened?" Brindleface asked. Bluestar stomped away into her den. Everyone looked around in confusion. Fireheart sighed and jumped onto the High Rock.

"Nightstar has died of illness. Shadowclan's new leader is… Tigerclaw." he announced. Horror filled the clan and a few murmurs of sorrow sounded around me.

"What are we going to do? Tigerstar is going to get his revenge!" Frostfur wailed. Brindleface wrapped herself around her kits.

"My kits will die in a pool of their own blood!" she cried. Ashpaw and Fernpaw shared a scared look with wide eyes as they listened to their mother. Fireheart raised his tail for silence.

"I can assure you that your kits will be safe. That _all_ of you will be safe." he meowed. "Thunderclan has been through many things in past. And when all the clans thought we were over, we stood up and shoved our pride and strength in their faces! Why? Because we are Thunderclan. If we stand together, we will never be defeated!" Yowls of agreement followed his words. I smiled at Fireheart with pride then Bluestar padded out of her den. The clan fell silent as she jumped onto the High Rock beside Fireheart.

"I have come to a decision." she announced. "Fuzz has asked to join the clan today. And I see no reason for him to not be able to join. He is a soon to be father and he has helped the clan in thanks for helping him." I purred in delight as Fuzz smiled. "Fuzz, step forward." Bluestar meowed. As Fuzz walked over, Bluestar looked down at him. "Do you wish to have a warrior name or keep it as it is?" she asked.

"If you don't mind, I would like to keep my name. My mother gave it to me and it's all I have left of my family." Fuzz mewed. Bluestar nodded and flicked her tail.

"If that is what you wish." she murmured. Then she raised her head high. "Fuzz, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" All eyes were strained on Fuzz as they waited for his answer. Fuzz lifted his chin with pride.

"I do." he meowed somberly. I smiled in pride and happiness.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I welcome you to Thunderclan. We honor you for your strength and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar meowed. The clan began to cheer his name.

"Fuzz! Fuzz!" I raised my voice to be louder as I began to purr. Fuzz padded over to me and nuzzled my head. I purred and nuzzled him back.

"I'm so proud of you, Fuzz." I mewed. Goldenflower walked over to us with my siblings.

"Well, Fuzz. Congratulations." Goldenflower said briefly.

"Thank you." Fuzz meowed. Brambleclaw's eyes were narrowed as he looked at Fuzz.

"So you're going to be a father, huh?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Brambleclaw!" I snapped.

"What? I was just asking." Brambleclaw scoffed. I cuffed his ear and chuckled. Tawnypelt nudged Fuzz.

"Welcome to the clan, Fuzz!" she purred.

"Thank you, all." Fuzz mewed. Then Cinderpelt padded up to me.

"Leopardstorm, I think it's time you move into the nursery." she said. I froze as my world just shattered around me.

"What?" I asked. Cinderpelt sighed and looked at me.

"You. Have. To. Go. To. The. Nursery." she said slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you said!" I snapped. "I can't go! I have so many things to do, so many things to see! I'm not ready!"

"You sound like you're going to die." Goldenflower scoffed.

"Yes, I'm going to die! Of _boredom!_ While the other warriors get to go out hunting and fighting, I have to stay behind and get fed!" I exclaimed. Cinderpelt rolled her eyes.

"I already told Speckletail and she's making you a nest right now." she meowed. I groaned and stomped my paw. Fuzz chuckled and nudged me.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun!" he purred.

"Yeah because _you're_ not the one sitting in a nest all day while everyone else can go have fun." I retorted. Fuzz rolled his eyes.

"Ready!" a voice called. I looked over to see Speckletail's head sticking out the nursery. Cinderpelt nudged me forward.

"Your new life begins." she mewed. I dug my paws into the ground as she pushed me to the nursery.

"Can we consider about the whole moving into the nursery thing? I _am_ a strong warrior after all. I'm sure I can at least hunt for a couple of more moons, right?" I chuckled nervously.

"There's nothing to consider, Leopardstorm! You're too close until they're due to hunt!" Cinderpelt snapped.

"How long have I've been expecting kits? I'm just now showing!" I exclaimed.

"No, you been showing for the longest. Everyone just thought that you've been eating too much prey." Cinderpelt pointed out. I gaped at her.

"Really?" I asked. Then I grunted as I was shoved into moss. I looked around to see Speckletail and Willowpelt in their nest. I smiled uneasily then turned to Cinderpelt. "Can you at least reconsider?"

"Goodbye, Leopardstorm. I'll come check on you tomorrow." Cinderpelt chuckled. I sighed as she padded away. Then I turned to the other queens and Willowpelt purred in amusement.

"You're not the only one who wants to get out of here." she chuckled. I snorted and settled my head on my paws.

"Goodnight, you two." I murmured.

"Night, Leopardstorm."

Cinderpelt pawed my stomach as the sun rolled into the sky. "Soon." she said. I raised an eyebrow.

"How soon?" I asked.

"Soon but not too soon." Cinderpelt meowed. I gave her a look.

"More details, please." I mewed. Cinderpelt sighed in annoyance.

"Soon as in like a moon or two but also not too soon as in like not a moon or two." she stated. I pawed my face.

"What does that even mean?" I muttered.

"It means, stop asking questions I don't know the answer to." Cinderpelt snapped. I let out an exaggerated sigh and slammed my face into the moss. The queens chuckled. "Looks like I'm all done here. I'll be on my way now." Then Cinderpelt padded out the den. I lifted my head up and sighed as I looked out the nursery. Ashpaw and Fernpaw were playing with the other apprentices beside the tree stump while Fireheart was organizing the patrols. I pricked my ears to listen.

"Dustpelt, can you take a patrol for the Shadowclan border? Take Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and Leopard- I mean, Mousefur." he meowed. I groaned as my way out of here was snatched away from me. I turned to Willowpelt and Speckletail. Willowpelt was grooming her fur while Speckletail was sleeping in her nest with Snowkit pawing her ears.

"So, Willowpelt. What do you think your kits will be like?" I asked. Willowpelt looked up in thought as she licked her flank.

"Hmm. Well since Whitestorm is their father… I think they will be strong, wise kits. And since I'm their mother… they will be the most sweetest, most precious, most dashing, most wonderful, most unique, most-"

"I think you're exaggerating a little bit." I chuckled. Willowpelt rolled her eyes and flicked my ear.

"Ok, then. What about you?" she chuckled. I looked at a ball of moss in thought.

"I think they'll have Fuzz's playfulness and pride and my defiance and stubbornness." I mewed.

"That actually sounds about right." Willowpelt chuckled. I purred and rolled my eyes. Then I looked up to see Goldenflower. She beckoned to me then the forest and I smiled before running over to her. Goldenflower licked my ear then led me out into the forest. I sighed as the fresh newleaf breeze hit my nose.

"I thought you would want to come out and take a break." Goldenflower purred. I chuckled and looked around. I sniffed the air and caught a whiff of Ocean Breeze. I pricked my ears and tried to look for her then I saw her head beckoning to me from the bushes.

"I'll be right back." I mewed. Then I padded over to her. "What's going on?" I whispered as I ducked my head into the bushes.

"Killing Storm is planning something. Something dangerous." Ocean Breeze warned. Then she narrowed her eyes as she looked at me. "Are you expecting kits?" she asked. I smiled nervously and blushed. Ocean Breeze chuckled and licked my cheek. "Congratulations, young hero." she murmured. I purred and flicked my ear.

"Thanks." I mewed. Then Ocean Breeze's gaze darkened and she looked at me.

_"Darkness and light will meet one day. Moon or sun will find the way. Moonlight shines on evil's fangs, where the moon's path will always remain. Sunlight shines on a hero's claws, in sun's light there are no flaws. Choose wisely or you will see, the clans crumble under your name."_ she breathed. I widened my eyes.

"But I heard that when I was an apprentice! Didn't I already solve it?" I exclaimed.

"No. This is something greater. More darker than what you already went through." Ocean Breeze murmured. Then she looked into my eyes. "If this battle is won by the wrong cat, then your kits will die in a pool of their own blood." My heart just slowed at what she said.

"How can I stop it?" I asked.

"For right now, nothing. You just have to wait until the time comes." Ocean Breeze mewed.

"Leopardstorm! Are you alright?" Goldenflower's voice called. I sighed and turned to Ocean Breeze.

"I have to go." I murmured. Then I backed out of the bushes. "I'm fine, Goldenflower!" I called. Goldenflower narrowed her eyes.

"What were you doing?" she asked. I shrugged and licked my nose.

"I just wanted to see if there was any mice dens under the bush." I said. Goldenflower rolled her eyes and led me down into the forest. I followed her with narrowed eyes. _How can I stop it?_ I sighed and looked up to see us on a stone path. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" I asked. Goldenflower's fur was standing on end as she looked at a rock. I narrowed my eyes and gasped as I saw a group of dogs huddled around ripping apart a rogue. The cat was screeching in agony as blood spilled from his limbs. Goldenflower backed away from them and nudged me.

"We have to get out here." she whispered.

"But-"

_"Now."_ she snapped. A dog pricked its ears as the others continued eating the rogue. Then it looked at us with blood drowning it's muzzle and blood thirsty eyes. My fur was bristling wildly as a growl rumbled deep in it's throat. Goldenflower shoved me into the forest. "Run!" Then the dogs darted after us. I panicked and followed Goldenflower back into the trees. Barks and howls filled my ears as the dogs were quickly gaining on us. I winced as spit landed on my haunches and hot breath was on my tail. Goldenflower looked back at me then beckoned to a tree. I nodded and jumped onto a branch with her beside me. The dogs jumped up to catch us but their jaws snapped shut in the place our tails were. I panted heavily as I watched them fling themselves at the tree causing the branch to shake under my paws. Goldenflower pushed me up against the trunk and held me in place as she spat and hissed at the dogs. "Leave us alone, you murderers!" she snarled.

"What are we going to do?" I asked with fear quivering in my voice. I heard a snap as the branch shook violently. I looked down to see a gap forming in the wood below me. _Oh no…_ I screamed as the branch snapped in half sending me and Goldenflower falling to the dogs' open jaws. I quickly dug my paws into the trunk and snatched Goldenflower's scruff into my jaws. Her body swung around as I quickly scrambled up the tree while the dogs barked and growled in anger. I helped her onto a higher branch and we both sat panting in relief. Our bodies were quivering at the thought of what could've happened. The lead dog let out a defeated snarl then padded away with the others. I sighed and tried to slow down my thumping heart.

"Let's wait a little while." Goldenflower murmured. I nodded and settled onto the branch.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?" Goldenflower said. I nodded and licked my paw. I looked into the bushes and saw amber, glaring eyes along with others. Goldenflower saw them too. "They're still watching." she breathed. I sighed as I saw the sun drowning in the sky.

"The clan will worry." I murmured. Goldenflower nudged my shoulder.

"Try and get some sleep. We'll figure everything out in the morning." she mewed.


	32. Chapter 32

"Where were you? You had me worried sick!" Fuzz purred with worry and relief as he licked and nuzzled my face. I tried to back away but Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt blocked me as they pressed questions. Goldenflower was lucky enough to sneak off into her den without getting caught while I was getting smothered by questions.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"You were gone all night! Where were you two?" Brambleclaw protested.

"Where's Goldenflower? I need to ask her some questions!" Tawnypelt exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and bumped my way through them.

"Can I just go to my nest? I had a rough night and I'm super tired." I snapped. Then I padded off to the nursery. I sighed as I settled down into my nest and closed my eyes. Murmurs were filling the air outside the den and I growled as I flattened my ears to block out the noise. Then something landed on me and I jerked my eyes open to see Fuzz looking at me with a worried gaze.

"You were chased by _dogs?!_ Why didn't you tell me this?!" he exclaimed. I growled and settled my head back down onto my paws.

"Probably because you kept pressing me with questions." I muttered.

"Let her rest, Fuzz. She's had a long night so she's really tired. I'm sure she'll be better in the morning." Speckletail's soft mew sounded. Fuzz sighed and licked my muzzle.

"Goodnight, Leopardstorm." he murmured. I opened an eye and smiled softly.

"Goodnight." I mewed. Then I closed my eyes as he walked out of the nursery.

I woke up back in Leopardclan. I yawned and stretched out my sore muscles. I looked around and saw Thunder Light leading out a patrol so I ran over to them. "Can I join?" I asked. Thunder Light shrugged and walked out the camp. Silver Frost was bouncing around in happiness.

"I can finally leave the camp!" she purred. I chuckled and nudged her.

"Just take it easy, ok?" I mewed. Silver Frost flicked her ear.

"I'll be fine!" she declared. I chuckled as she ran off to Thunder Light. Then I caught a whiff of Flying Eagle's scent. I followed it while everyone went off to hunt. I crept through the brambles and saw Flying Eagle bowing his head over Running Breeze's grave. I looked at him in sympathy.

"I know you're there, Storm Dream." Flying Eagle said. I lowered my ears and slowly walked out of the bushes. I sat beside him and sighed. We sat in silence as we stared at the detailed pebbles that marked where Running Breeze's body was. "This is all my fault." Flying Eagle whispered all of a sudden. I tried to find the right words to say but nothing came out.

"The battle never should've happened. Killing Storm caused this." I murmured. Flying Eagle's head jerked up at my words.

"Of course!" he snarled. "That rotten piece of bear-dung! He caused this! If that battle never would've happened, then Running Breeze would still be alive now and caring for our kits!" Flying Eagle gasped and broke off into wail. "She was expecting my kits!" I closed my eyes as Flying Eagle's pain rolled off of him in strong waves. I placed my tail on his shoulder.

"It's ok…" I murmured. Flying Eagle sniffed and bowed his head in grief.

"I'm so pathetic. I killed the only cat who can make me smile and now I'm sitting here crying while my clan needs me. What kind of deputy am I?" he muttered.

"You're not pathetic!" I scolded.

"Toms aren't supposed to cry." Flying Eagle retorted.

"Well a tom who can't cry, is a tom with no heart!" I shot back. "You saw what you did was wrong. And yes I know you have to suffer a punishment that will leave scars, but that doesn't give you an excuse to beat yourself up. Running Breeze loves you very much and I know you love her too. She's still with you Flying Eagle. Just remember that." I murmured. Flying Eagle sighed as he closed his eyes. I nudged his shoulder and padded away. I walked deeper into the forest and sniffed the air for prey. Then I froze as a spasm passed through my belly. I yowled in agony as the spasms repeated, causing me to fall onto my knees. My breath came out in quick shallow gasps as I held a paw to my stomach. Flying Eagle ran over to me.

"Storm Dream?" he asked in fear. I groaned and whimpered.

"Make it stop!" I growled. _Starclan, what's happening to me?!_ Then I blacked out.

I woke up in Thunderclan with the pain still sprawling through my stomach. I whimpered and slammed my head into my nest. Willowpelt jerked her head up as she heard me. "Leopardstorm?" she asked with worry. I clenched my teeth together as my claws dug into my nest. Speckletail woke up at the noise and ran out the nursery.

"Cinderpelt!" I heard her call. Willowpelt licked my shoulder comfortingly. Then Cinderpelt ran in with Speckletail behind her. She pawed my stomach with narrowed eyes.

"Her kits aren't coming." she murmured.

"Then what's happening?" I growled through my teeth as more spasms went through my body.

"This is just a sign that your kits are healthy. See? They're starting to kick and play!" Cinderpelt purred. I growled as another spasm went through me.

"Well tell them to settle down or I'll make them wait longer to go out of the nursery!" I snapped. Then the spasms stopped and I pricked my ears. "That actually worked." I breathed. Then I groaned as they started again. Cinderpelt chuckled and dragged over some poppy seeds.

"Take these, Leopardstorm. It'll help ease the pain." she mewed. I lapped up the black seeds then plopped my head onto my paws. I yawned as the seeds started to kick in. Cinderpelt nodded briefly then padded out of the den while the other queens went back to sleep.

I woke up back in Leopardclan. Young Heart was standing over me with wide eyes. Dappled Fish was at her side as she held herbs in her jaws. "You're awake." Young Heart mewed. I stretched out my legs and sighed.

"What happened to you?" Dappled Fish's voice was muffled by the herbs she was holding.

"Probably eaten something spoiled." I muttered.

"So what you ate made you black out in the middle of the forest? Flying Eagle had to carry you back to camp!" Young Heart exclaimed. _Thanks, kits. Thanks a lot._ I sighed and shrugged.

"It was a _really_ nasty fish." I mewed. Young Heart gave me a soft smile while Dappled Fish rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. You'd think a _kit_ would know not to eat a rotten fish." Dappled Fish muttered. Young Heart shoved her.

"Be nice! This a warrior you're speaking to!" she scolded. Dappled Fish sighed and flicked her tail.

"Sorry." she muttered. I chuckled as she reminded me of Yellowfang. Then I let out a sad sigh as Yellowfang drifted into my mind. _She shouldn't have died like that…_ Young Heart and Dappled Fish walked away to leave me alone. I groomed my fur as I looked at the sky. Ocean Breeze's words rang through my ears. _If this battle is won by the wrong cat, your kits will die in a pool of their own blood._ I closed my eyes as I thought about it. _What can I do, Ocean Breeze? I can't do anything right now…_ I sighed and opened my eyes. _I have to do something. Leopardclan isn't going to last any longer if Killing Storm still roams the forest. I have to get rid of him before he plays another trick._ I got up from my nest and padded out of the medicine den. Thunder Light and Silver Frost were sharing tongues while Ocean Breeze and Feather Moon wrestled beside them. I chuckled and crept through the long grass over to them. I bunched my haunches as Ocean Breeze towered over Feather Moon in victory. I let out a sly smile and wiggled my haunches.

"You lost, Feather Moon! But I guess no one can defeat the great and graceful Ocean Breeze!" Ocean Breeze gloated with her paw to her chest. I leapt out of the grass and tackled her to the ground. Ocean Breeze squealed in surprise and wiggled in my grasp. Feather Moon laughed and joined in.

"Next time, don't boast about your victory! It can easily turn into a loss if you don't pay attention!" Feather Moon snickered. I laughed as I flung Ocean Breeze onto my back and jumped into the stream. Ocean Breeze squealed in laughter as the water splashed her long, golden fur. Feather Moon jumped on my back causing me to tumble into the water. I grunted as Ocean Breeze flew off my shoulders and landed in the water. I shared a look with Feather Moon and we both darted to catch her first.

"She's mine!" I growled playfully. Ocean Breeze squealed and scrambled onto the bank and ran out the entrance. Feather Moon pawed my head and chased after her.

"I had her first!" she called. I shook my head and gave chase. I burst out into the forest as water streamed down my fur. I heard thundering paws sounding in the distance and followed the noise. Then I saw Feather Moon a tail-length away from Ocean Breeze. I chuckled and climbed a tree. Then I jumped from branch to branch until I was over them. I leapt down from the branch and tackled Ocean Breeze to the ground. She grunted and rolled over with me grasping her shoulders. "You cheater!" Feather Moon exclaimed. I chuckled as I held Ocean Breeze on my back as a trophy.

"You never said I couldn't climb trees!" I snickered.

"I didn't know you were a squirrel as well as a fish!" Father Moon teased. I rolled my eyes and tossed Ocean Breeze off my back.

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises." I chuckled. Feather Moon rolled her eyes and padded back to camp.

"Come on. It's getting late." she mewed. I darted in front of them and stuck out my tongue.

"Race you to camp!" I called behind me. I heard their pawsteps chasing me.

"You cheater! You didn't give us a warning!" Ocean Breeze giggled. I rolled my eyes and ran to camp with my tail streaming behind me as I left the panting leopards behind.

I woke up in Thunderclan as the sun was rolling high in the sky. I stretched out my back and winced when I heard a whimper coming from Willowpelt. I looked at her with worry. "Willowpelt?" I mewed. Willowpelt was clawing her nest to shreds as her teeth and eyes were closed tightly.

"I need Cinderpelt!" she gasped. I struggled to my paws and ran out of the nursery.

"Cinderpelt!" I called. Cinderpelt burst out of her den and ran to me.

"Leopardstorm! What's wrong?" she asked.

"Something's wrong with Willowpelt!" I exclaimed. Cinderpelt ran to get her supplies then darted to the nursery. "What's happening?" I asked as I followed her.

"Her kits are coming." Cinderpelt mewed around her mouthful of herbs. I widened my eyes and ran into the nursery. Yowls erupted from Willowpelt as Speckletail tried to hush her with soothing words. Bluestar burst through the nursery with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Willowpelt's kits are coming." Cinderpelt meowed. Bluestar turned to the cats gathered outside the nursery who were disturbed by the yowls. I took a peek and saw Whitestorm hurrying to the entrance. Cinderpelt blocked his way. "She'll be fine, Whitestorm. Just stay out here." she mewed. I settled beside Willowpelt and licked her ear. I struggled to figure out how to help but couldn't think of anything.

"Everything's going to be ok?" I murmured uncertainly.

"You sound reassuring." Willowpelt growled in pain sarcastically. Speckletail gave me a look then rolled her eyes.

"Think how wonderful your kits will be." Speckletail mewed, stroking her tail down Willowpelt's spine. I raised an eyebrow as Speckletail gave me a smug look. _Is she challenging me?_ I lifted my chin in determination.

"Whitestorm is going to be so proud. They're going to be the most dashing kits." I mewed. Speckletail glared at me.

"And the most sweetest." she challenged. I flattened my ears and curled my lip.

"And the most beautiful!" I retorted. At that moment we both forgot about Willowpelt howling in pain and leaned into each other's face.

"And the most creative!" Speckletail snapped, shoving her snout into mine.

"The most adventurous!" I growled.

"The most strongest!" Speckletail countered. I opened my mouth to give her a retort but Willowpelt's snap interrupted me.

"You two aren't helping!" she snarled. I flattened my ears in embarrassment and turned back to Willowpelt.

"Sorry." I mewed. Then I felt her tense as the first kit began to slid out onto the nest. Cinderpelt nipped at it then passed it over to me.

"Lick it!" she ordered before turning back to Willowpelt. I looked down at the tortoiseshell kit then licked her wet body. Willowpelt panted hard as two more kits came out. Speckletail took one while Willowpelt took the other. Cinderpelt looked at them with satisfaction. "Two toms and a she-cat. Congratulations Willowpelt." she mewed. I purred and lifted the kit and gave her to her mother. Willowpelt was purring loudly as her kits began to suckle. Whitestorm stormed through the nursery and looked at his family.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Willowpelt was too busy gazing at her kits to answer. Whitestorm's purr rumbled deeply in his throat as he walked over to her. I moved out the way so he can sit with his new kits. Speckletail was looking at them with glowing eyes. I sat beside her with a smile.

"See, Speckletail? They're everything I said they would be." I purred, with a hint of smug. Speckletail gave me the stink eye then turned back to the kits.

"Your words are so full of mouse-dung." she mewed sweetly. I growled and glared at her.

"Why you little-"

"She-cats!" Willowpelt snapped. I jerked my gaze to Willowpelt. "Can you two stop being so competitive? Goodness, you two are like apprentices on their first day of hunting!" I smiled in embarrassment and flicked my ear.

"Congratulations, Willowpelt." I mewed. Willowpelt rolled her eyes and sniffed.

"Thank you." she said. Speckletail leaned to my ear.

"I hope they turn out ten times worse than her and Whitestorm combined." she chuckled. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Joke's on you, Speckletail. When they open their eyes, you'll be the one who watches them when I'm busy." Willowpelt retorted. I chuckled as Speckletail's expression dropped into a look of fear.

"You wouldn't." she said.

"I would. And I will." Willowpelt chuckled. I giggled then turned my attention to Willowpelt's kits as they mewled and suckled at their mother's belly. _I can't wait for my kits to be born._


	33. Chapter 33

I woke up in a starry clearing. Ocean Breeze, Silver Frost, and Thunder Light were gathered in the clearing and I padded over to them. "Greetings, Leopardstorm." Ocean Breeze mewed.

"What's going on?" I asked. Silver Frost looked at the stars. I followed her gaze to see three glowing stars making their way down to the ground. I gasped as I saw a fiery light glowing around them. The first star moved forward. Ocean Breeze stood beside the star with her tail wrapped around it protectively.

_"Light as a feather, but can still survive a stormy weather, is a cat who will be in your heart forever. In her eyes is a hidden warrior waiting to be free. But it's trapped inside, in fear it will be deceived. She cares for her siblings like a big sister should, but who will be there, when she's misunderstood?"_

I narrowed my eyes as the star swirled around my paws. "What do you mean?" I asked. Ocean Breeze just blinked and stepped back so Silver Frost can take her place beside the second star.

_"Love and laughter is in the air. With this cat around, there is no despair. Even when her clanmates start to glare, she gives them something that's worth their stares. Even though her chin's held high and a smile's on her face, she's a cat who can't seem to find her place."_

The second star bounced around us and sparkles followed its trail. I watched the stars in amazement but was still confused at what was happening. Then Thunder Light stepped forward to the third star. This star was smaller and darker than the others.

_"Sometimes a tom who seems to weep, is really a tom, who is tough to beat. Head held high, pride in his heart, is what really holds this clan part by part. His size is small for a tom so strong, but if given the chance, can be proven wrong."_

The three leopards stared at me with glowing eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but they vanished into a dust of stars. I growled in frustration and pawed the ground. "Can anyone tell me what's going on?" I snapped. I jumped awake to see the sun shining in my face. I yawned and stretched out my legs and back. _Who are the cats they were talking about?_ I sighed and walked out of the nursery. Fuzz was talking with Fireheart beside the High Rock while the clan carried on their usual routines. I slowly made my way to Fuzz and Fireheart. "What's happening?" I asked. Fuzz looked at me.

"Nothing. Go get some rest." he mewed. I flicked my ear and rolled my eyes.

"I'm tired of resting. I just woke up." I muttered. Fuzz sighed and shook his head.

"Well you can't go out of camp. It's too dangerous out there with all those dogs roaming around." he said. I tilted my head.

"They're still in the forest?" I asked. Fireheart nodded and beckoned me to the nursery.

"Don't worry about it. We're getting it handled." he meowed. I growled in annoyance as he turned his attention back to Fuzz. _But I want to help!_ I grumbled under my breath and stomped away. Then I saw Bluestar jump onto the High Rock.

"Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting." she yowled. I padded over to a spot beside Fuzz and Brambleclaw as Tawnypelt and the rest of the clan joined us. I looked at Bluestar in curiosity. "An apprentice has trained hard over the past few moons and I think it's time for him to become a warrior." Bluestar announced. Then she beckoned Cloudpaw to step forward. Cloudpaw brightened with delight and padded over to her. I narrowed my eyes. _What about the other apprentices?_ I looked over at the others and saw them looking at Bluestar with dismay. Swiftpaw was scowling while Brightpaw looked devastated. I looked at them in sympathy then turned back to Bluestar. The rest of the clan were also looking confused and a little disturbed at the other apprentices' delay.

"What about-" Frostfur broke off as Bluestar rushed to the ceremony.

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, would like you to look down on this apprentice." she meowed. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I like you to make him a warrior in return." Then she looked down at Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Cloudpaw mewed with his head held high.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name." Bluestar said. "Cloudpaw. From this moment, you will be known as Cloudtail. Starclan honors your independence and courage, and we like to welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Cloudtail licked Bluestar's shoulder and stepped back to join the clan. The clan cheered his name.

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" they cheered. Cloudtail padded over to his friends in excitement but they turned away from him and walked away. Cloudtail's tail drooped in sadness and confusion as he watched them go. Brindleface licked his face with purrs.

"Congratulations!" she mewed. Cloudtail looked less enthusiastic and his shoulders hung low as he said thanks. I looked at the other apprentices and padded over to them. Swiftpaw was pacing back and forth in anger while Brightpaw was looking off into space. Thornpaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw were murmuring to each other in soft voices.

"Are you alright?" I asked. The young cats looked at me.

"It's not fair! How come we didn't get to be made warriors too?" Swiftpaw snarled as he continued pacing. Brightpaw was looking at her paws with tears forming in her eyes.

"Was I not good enough? Should I have worked harder? What did I do?" she whispered. I looked at her in pity and placed my tail around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault." I murmured. Swiftpaw growled, his tail lashing behind him.

"What's so special about Cloudtail? He's just a lousy tom who betrayed his clan! Did we forget how he went off to live a kittypet life?" he hissed. I sighed as I realized Swiftpaw did have a point.

"I know you're upset right now, but Cloudtail's your friend. You should still say congratulations to him." I mewed softly.

"Say _congratulations?_ To that _lousy kittypet?_ Yeah, right!" Swiftpaw snapped. I sighed and tried to figure out how to solve this.

"Whitestorm _did_ say I was off on my hunting skills. Is Bluestar angry with me for not getting that move right?" Brightpaw whispered to herself. I got up and walked away as I realized they weren't listening to me anymore. _What can I do?_ I looked at Bluestar's den with narrowed eyes. Then I sighed and padded inside.

"Bluestar?" I called.

"What do you want?" Bluestar snapped. I flinched and walked over to her.

"It's unfair that Cloudtail was made a warrior and the other apprentices weren't." I mewed.

"Are you questioning your leader?" Bluestar hissed. "I was right to judge you! You're trying to act like your father aren't you?" I widened my eyes in shock and hurt.

"No! That's not what I was-"

"Well listen here, you little traitor. If you want to lead a life of war and bloodshed, then don't be afraid to leave and go to your father! The entrance is right over there! Now get out of my den!" Bluestar snarled. I ran out of the den as Bluestar chased me out. I ran to the nursery with flattened ears. _Why is she treating me like this? What happened to our bond?_ I closed my eyes in pain and settled in my nest. _She cares for her siblings like a big sister should, but who will be there, when she's misunderstood?_ Ocean Breeze's words ran through my ears. I shook her voice out of my head and settled my head on my paws. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

A screech sounded from the clearing. I jerked my eyes open and ran out of the nursery. Fireheart and Cloudtail were standing over Swiftpaw and Brightpaw's bodies. I gasped and walked over to them. The clan was gathered around in shock. I peered down over the cats' shoulders and gaped at what I saw. Swiftpaw was sprawled on the ground with blood and wounds all over his body. There was no sign of life stirring within him and his body smelt of death and crow-food. Brightpaw was bloody as well with half her face torn and scarred. The other half was screwed up in pain and sorrow. Bluestar shoved through the gathered cats and looked down at the two apprentices with a shock filled gaze. Frostfur was whimpering beside her daughter with tears streaming down her face. "My kit… my beautiful kit." she whimpered. I walked to her side and leaned into her comfortingly. Cinderpelt was struggling to heal Brightpaw with panic clearly written on her face.

"Swiftpaw's dead…" Cloudtail breathed as he looked at his friends.

"Brightpaw's badly injured but I think I can still hear her breathing." Cinderpelt announced.

"She was never even made a warrior!" Frostfur cried into the night sky. Bluestar narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"You're right, Frostfur. And I think that if she doesn't survive, she'll at least have her warrior name." she meowed. "I, Bluestar, call my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has given her life in the service of her clan and I commend her as a warrior in her turn. She will be known as Lostface, so that every cat knows what Starclan did to take her from us." I gasped in shock.

"But that's a cruel name! What if she lives?" Cloudtail protested.

"Then we will all have a reason to remember what Starclan has brought us to. They will have this warrior as Lostface, or not at all. Let Starclan receive her by the name of Lostface. There, it is done." Bluestar meowed. Then she turned away from her clan and disappeared into her den. I gaped at her in shock. _Lostface? Why would Bluestar do such a thing?_ I growled in anger under my breath as my fur bristled in rage. _Why is Bluestar treating her clan like this?_ I stomped my way into Bluestar's den and stood in front of her with bristling fur. "Leopardstorm, get-" Bluestar broke off as I broke in.

_"No!"_ I snarled. "Now you listen to me, Bluestar. I may not be a trustworthy cat in your eyes, but I _refuse_ to let you treat my clanmates like this! How _dare_ you call her that? She gave her _life_ to impress you because you chose not to make her a warrior along with Cloudtail! Can't you see how foolish and unfair you're being to your own clan? And for what? Because the other apprentices, mentors are cats who followed Tigerstar! Give them a second chance! Swiftpaw is dead and _Brightpaw_ is fighting for her life all because of you." I glared at Bluestar as she stared at me in silence. "I'm sorry, Bluestar. But I refuse to call Brightpaw that cruel name and you should be ashamed of yourself for naming her that. Why should I follow a leader who treats her clan like crow-food?" I spat. Then I lashed my tail as I walked out of her den.


	34. Chapter 34

I looked at Brightpaw with sad eyes as Cloudtail and Fireheart sat beside me. We watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed in raspy gasps. Her face was bandaged with herbs and cobwebs. Cinderpelt was checking her heartbeat every second as she looked at her with worry. _Oh, Brightpaw… I'm so sorry you had to go through this… you didn't deserve any of it..._ Cloudtail beant to touch his nose to Brightpaw's shoulder. "I don't care what Bluestar says. You will always be Brightpaw to me." he murmured. I closed my eyes in grief. "Your name is not who you are… you're more than just a cat with a scarred face…" His voice lowered into barely a whisper and I couldn't hear what he said. Cinderpelt nudged me and I looked at her.

"Let's go back to the nursery. Cloudtail needs time alone with her." she murmured. I nodded and followed her out. I settled in my nest and Cinderpelt checked my stomach. She gave me a soft smile. "Your kits will be here soon, Leopardstorm." she mewed. I couldn't bring myself to smile as I thought of Cloudtail and Brightpaw. Happiness stirred in my heart but grief stayed in it's place. Willowpelt looked at me with a comforting smile while Sorrelkit and her brothers, Rainkit and Sootkit, pounced on each other's tails.

"There's finally good news in the clan." Willowpelt mewed. I sighed and looked at my belly.

"It's a shame they'll be born at a time like this." I murmured. The two she-cats murmured in agreement. Cinderpelt nudged my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Brightpaw will be fine. You'll see." she mewed. Willowpelt gave a prayer to Starclan under her breath. I looked at the sky in thought. _Starclan couldn't have abandoned us. I won't believe it._ Cinderpelt followed my gaze with a sigh. "Bluestar is going through a rough time right now. She's lost and confused. Just give her some time and-"

"I've been giving her some time." I snapped. "She needs to act like a leader. Not an elder who forgot her way home." Cinderpelt shook her head and made her way out the nursery. Mousefur took her place.

"Did you go see Lostface?" she asked. I scowled at the name.

"Yes, I did see _Brightpaw._ She's doing fine." I said. Mousefur's ears twitched with unease but she settled beside me.

"I heard Cinderpelt talking about your kits. I'm sure they will be lovely." she murmured. I gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you." I mewed. I watched Willowpelt's kits play with the old moss in what was once Speckletail's nest. I sighed as I thought about the old queen. _Ever since Snowkit was taken away by that hawk, she hasn't been the same._ I looked at Willowpelt and saw the same look in her eyes as she watched her kits. Then Fuzz stuck his head inside the nursery.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and flicked my ear.

"No, Fuzz. I'm perfectly fine." I said. Then Whitestorm squeezed into the tight space. The kits abandoned the moss and scampered to their father.

"Whitestorm!" they squealed. I grunted as Rainkit's tail slapped me in the eye while the other kits climbed over my back and head. Mousefur chuckled as the kits tackled Whitestorm to the ground. I growled at Whitestorm as his hindpaw kicked me in my jaw.

"I'm going out!" I announced in a slightly annoyed voice. I bumped my way out of the nursery and sat beside Fuzz with a huff. Fuzz chuckled and licked my ear.

"You alright?" he purred.

"Yeah. Just need some more space in the nursery." I muttered as I licked my paw. Whitestorm's playful growl sounded behind me.

"Let's go get the big nasty cat!" he sneered. Then I felt tiny paws attack my back. I let out a yowl of surprise and jumped to my paws. Sorrelkit squealed in laughter as I dragged her into the air.

"I got her, I got her! I got the big nasty cat!" she squealed. I gave an annoyed look to Whitestorm as he chuckled.

"Good job! Don't let her get away! She's a feisty one." he warned playfully. I shook Sorrelkit off my back softly then walked off to join Goldenflower underneath the sun's rays.

"She got away!" Sootkit squeaked in dismay.

"It's ok. How about we attack the big nasty cat's mate?" Whitestorm purred. Fuzz laughed as the kits turned on him. I rolled my eyes and sat beside Goldenflower. She looked at me with a loving gaze and licked my ear.

"I saw Cinderpelt walk out of the nursery. What did she say?" she mewed.

"My kits are due soon." I said. Goldenflower purred in delight.

"You better start thinking of names then." she purred.

"I can't choose their names yet!" I chuckled. "I don't know what's their gender or what they look like. I have to wait." Then I heard a snarl. My fur bristled and I dug my claws into the earth. Goldenflower was licking her paw like nothing happened. "Did you hear that?" I asked. Goldenflower looked at me in confusion.

"Hear what?" she mewed.

"That snarl. It sounded like a dog." I said. Goldenflower narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"You're probably just hearing things, Leopardstorm. Calm down." she chuckled. I looked at the entrance in thought. The snarl sounded again and lingered in my ears.

"I'm going for a walk." I murmured. Goldenflower stopped me.

"You can't! Didn't you see what happened to Swiftpaw and Lostface? I don't want the same thing to happen to you!" she cried. I licked her ear reassuringly.

"Would it make you feel better if you came with me?" I mewed. Goldenflower looked at her paws in unease.

"You need to stay in camp." she said. I sighed and looked at the entrance.

"But I have to take a walk!" I insisted.

"You're not leaving and that's final." Goldenflower stated. I scowled and lashed my tail in annoyance.

Howls filled the air as I slept in my nest. The moon was high in the sky and the clan was settled in a peaceful sleep. I clawed my nest in fear as the howls and snarls grew louder. _Why am I the only one hearing all this?!_ I flattened my ears to my head and closed my eyes tight but the noises still thundered through my brain. I growled in frustration and walked out the nursery. Fireheart and Fuzz were guarding the entrance. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. Then I saw the dirt place. I crept through the shadows and looked for the tunnel. "Chilly, isn't it?" Fireheart's voice mewed. I looked over and saw the two toms talking. I sighed and continued feeling my way for the tunnel. Then I felt air hit my paws. I sighed and stumbled through the tunnel. My haunches got stuck as I made my way through the tunnel. I growled in annoyance and yanked my body out. A patch of fur got stuck in the brambles and a stinging itch was on my flank. I rolled my eyes with a sigh. _That's gonna take a while to grow back._ Then the howls sounded again. I narrowed my eyes and followed them. Snarls were behind the howls as I gotten closer. I crept over logs and rocks until I finally reached Snake Rocks. The howls and snarls stopped and an eerie silence gripped the air. My fur began to bush out in tension as I looked around.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. I took a step forward and heard a pebble hit the ground. I swirled around but didn't see anything. I took a deep breath and continued making my way through Snake Rocks. I heard paws pattering around me but all I saw were shadows. _They're too big to be cats…_ My breath came out in quick breaths as fear and panic began to creep in. "Hello?" my voice came out in a cracked whisper so I cleared my throat. "Hello?" I called again in a more clear voice. But I couldn't hide the fear that made my body tremble.

"Leopardstorm…" a voice whispered. I pricked my ears as my whole body froze and my fur stood on end. I looked at a hollowed cave as the voice came again. "Leopardstorm…"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" I snapped. A wind ruffled my fur and swayed me on my paws.

"Come closer…" the voice hissed. I widened my eyes in fear as a fast moving shadow began to approach me. "Watch out!" Then a heavy weight crashed into me. I was flung into a rock and I jumped to my paws with bared fangs. Fuzz and Fireheart were looking at me with wide, worried eyes. I sighed in relief as Fuzz ran over to me.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" he asked in a quivering voice. Fireheart came closer as his fur slowly stood on end.

"We need to leave." he said. I narrowed my eyes as he stared at a ledge. A dog was standing on the rock with blood thirsty eyes. _"Now!" _The dog let out a battle howl and thundering paws came from the cave. I gasped as more dogs crashed out the tunnel. Fuzz shoved me forward as Fireheart darted out into the forest.

"Come on!" Fuzz snarled. I shook my head and ran after Fireheart. I heard the snapping of teeth as they barked and aimed at us. I jumped over a log with Fuzz beside me. His eyes were bulging out of his head with fear and determination. Fireheart was standing in a tree.

"Up here! Hurry!" he called. I felt Fuzz fling me onto the trunk as he climbed beside me. I struggled to claw my way up the tree as the dogs began to gather around. I let out a yowl of agony as a dog slammed it's jaws around my tail. My front paws buried themselves into the bark as the dog began to pull me down. Fuzz looked at me and hissed at the dog.

"Let go of her!" he snarled as he slashed the dog's muzzle with glistening claws. The snarled in pain and I took the chance to climb up the tree and out of reach. Fuzz hauled me onto a branch in between him and Fireheart. I panted in relief as the dogs leapt at the tree but couldn't reach us. Fuzz was trembling beside me while his tail lashed out behind him. "What were you doing out of camp? Especially at night? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" he scolded. I flattened my ears and looked down at the dogs.

"I heard noises. I went to go check it out and… I heard a voice." I murmured. Fireheart's ears pricked at this and he looked at me. "It was calling my name and telling me to go in the cave… I didn't know the dogs were in there."

"Did the voice sound familiar?" Fireheart asked. I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"It… kinda sounded like…" my eyes widened in realization. "Tigerstar." The dogs were snarling below us as they clawed at the trunk. Then they walked off into the bushes. Fuzz began to crawl down the tree but I stuck my paw out to stop him. "Wait." I beckoned to the bushes the dogs went in and saw glaring, amber eyes. Fireheart sighed and settled down on the branch.

"Are you sure it sounded like Tigerstar?" Fireheart asked. I scoffed and flicked my ear.

"I know the sound of my-" I broke off as I remembered my vow. _"His_ voice." I snapped. Fireheart sighed and looked back at Snake Rocks as if he was trying to look for the Shadowclan leader. Fuzz was scowling as he glared at the dogs.

"We can't just sit here in a tree all night!" he spat.

"What else can we do? Those things will kill us!" I snapped.

"Not if I get to them first." Fuzz muttered. I sighed as his tail lashed behind him. _He's right. We can't just stay in a tree all night._ Then thunder sounded and I growled as rain plastered my fur to my skin. The dogs shook themselves and growled as they ran back to Snake Rocks. We waited in the tree a while then climbed down to the floor. I followed Fireheart and Fuzz to camp while the sky thundered above us. "Don't let me catch you do this again." Fuzz meowed. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright." I muttered.

"I'm serious." Fuzz snapped.

"Alright! I get it!" I retorted. Fireheart lifted his tail for silence as we walked into camp. I sighed and made my way to the nursery. I settled down in my nest and looked at the sky. The howls and snarls finally stopped. I narrowed my eyes but lowered my head on my paws and went to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

I stretched out over my nest as the sun's rays sparkled on my belly. Willowpelt was grooming Sootkit's fur as he tried to reach Sorrelkit's tail. Rainkit was curled up on my flank in a peaceful nap. Then my stomach began to spasm. I grunted in pain and balled up as more spasms followed. Rainkit stirred awake as he felt the spasms growing stronger. "I'm trying to sleep!" he snapped groggily. I whimpered as the pain grew stronger. Willowpelt looked at me in worry and nudged Sorrelkit.

"Go get Cinderpelt and tell her that Leopardstorm's kits are coming." she ordered. Sorrelkit's eyes widened and she darted out the nursery.

"The kits are coming, the kits are coming!" she yowled in the clearing. I heard voices outside as Sorrelkit's voice alerted the clan. Fuzz burst into the nursery and charged towards me.

"Are you alright?" he asked in worry. I growled in pain and my claws dug into my nest.

"I'm about to give birth. Do I look ok to you?" I snapped. Cinderpelt ran through the nursery and shoved Fuzz out the way.

"Give me some space!" she snapped. "Rainkit, get off of Leopardstorm so I can do my job!"

"But I was sleeping!" Rainkit complained as he jumped off. Cinderpelt placed her paw on my belly and closed her eyes in concentration. She muttered something under her breath then opened her eyes.

"Three kits, Leopardstorm." she meowed. _Three?!_ I groaned as a spasm shook my body. Fuzz wrapped himself around me comfortingly.

"Everything's alright. It's like a walk in the forest." he mewed over my screams. I growled and dug my claws into the ground.

"Oh that's just great! I'm taking a walk in the forest while boulders are hurtling themselves at my stomach! Heck of a walk, isn't it?" I snapped. Then another scream erupted from me as a spasm passed through my body. Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes as a light bundle of fur slipped into the nest. She nipped at it then began to lick it's sodden fur. The kit squeaked and dabbed a paw at her nose. Fuzz licked my ear comfortingly as he watched it. I groaned as another kit slipped out along with another one. I jerked my head up and looked at my kits. I grabbed the darkest kit while Fuzz grabbed the other. I licked the dark kit's fur with soothing strokes. I purred as my kits began to mewl and scramble blindly to my belly.

"Two she-cats and a tom. Congratulations." Cinderpelt purred. Fuzz was purring loudly beside me as he watched our kits.

"They're beautiful." he mewed. Willowpelt smiled brightly.

"What are you going to name them?" she asked. I looked at the pale bundle of fur. Her pelt was pale brown with silver spots and underbelly. Her paws were soft and silver as she pawed my belly as she suckled along with her younger littermates.

"This one should be Featherkit." I mewed. Fuzz looked at the second oldest. She had my hazel fur with white spots. Her underbelly and paws were silver.

"This one can be Swiftkit." Fuzz said. I smiled and turned to my son. He was unbelievably small compared to his sisters. His fur was dark like Fuzz's and he had black spots. He has a silver underbelly with a silver front paw. I licked his head lovingly as he mewled loudly.

"This one is Stormkit." I purred. Stormkit let out a squeaky purr as he nuzzled my chin with his nose. Fuzz licked my ear as he looked at them. Goldenflower walked through the nursery as Cinderpelt walked out. She purred when she saw me.

"Oh Leopardstorm, they're wonderful!" she exclaimed. Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt followed her in. Tawnypelt purred in happiness as she licked each kits' heads.

"How are you?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I'm fine." I murmured. Fuzz nuzzled Featherkit's head as she swatted at his nose. I purred and laid my head down in exhaustion. Rainkit walked to me with his littermates. Sorrelkit padded over to Stormkit with an amused purr.

"He's so tiny!" she squeaked. I smiled and sighed.

"Be careful with them." I mewed. Rainkit nosed Featherkit's body.

"Her fur is soft." he meowed. Willowpelt dragged them back to their nest.

"Leave them to rest, you three! Leopardstorm is exhausted." she scolded. Fuzz licked my head as he soothed me to sleep. My eyes slowly began to droop and my breath deepened as sleep took over.

I woke up to three mewling kits. I yawned and looked at them then gasped in awe. "Your eyes are open!" I purred. Featherkit was giggling as Willowpelt tickled her belly. Her eyes were blue just like her father's. Swiftkit had his eyes too. I looked at Stormkit to see he was peacefully napping in my belly fur. Then he let out a squeaky yawn and his eyes fluttered open. I purred as I saw my emerald green eyes as his. I nuzzled his chin and he purred loudly and nuzzled me back. Willowpelt was purring in laughter as she struggled to maintain Swiftkit and Featherkit.

"They're a pawful, Leopardstorm!" she chuckled. Featherkit and Swiftkit looked at me. Then they squealed and scampered over.

"Mama, you're awake!" Swiftkit squeaked. I chuckled as they jumped at my neck.

"Hello, my beautiful kits! Look at you! You opened your eyes." I purred. Featherkit flicked her ear.

"I was first." she mewed. Swiftkit glared at her.

"No you weren't! I was!" she snapped. Featherkit rolled her eyes.

"Well I was born first so my eyes opened first!" she retorted. I sighed as they tackled each other around in my nest. Stormkit squeaked in annoyance as he batted his two sisters away with a paw.

"Go away! I had her attention until you two came along!" he spat with a pout. I looked at him with loving eyes.

"You have my attention now." I mewed. Stormkit smiled and lifted his head high.

"Willowpelt was telling us a story but I wanted my first story to be from you. So I went to sleep until you woke up." he said. I smiled and licked his head.

"Alright…" I breathed. I looked at the sky in thought. _What story should I tell him?_ Featherkit and Swiftkit jumped into my nest with wide eyes.

"Tell us how you met dad!" Swiftkit exclaimed. Stormkit groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to listen to that stuff? We need some action and adventure!" he snapped with a glint in his eyes. Featherkit rolled her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're a tom! I want to listen to that story." she retorted. Stormkit leaned in her face.

"And who are _you_ exactly? Last time I checked, you were just my annoying older sister that thinks she owns the nursery!" he snapped.

"Keyword, _older_. Therefore, I have a say in what we get to listen to." Featherkit snickered. I broke in before they could argue anymore.

"Now calm down, you two. Featherkit, you're right. You are the oldest." I mewed. Featherkit gave Stormkit a look full of smug. "But, that doesn't give you the right to push around other cats. Bullies are not tolerated in this family." Featherkit looked at me in dismay.

"But I wasn't bullying!" she protested. I sighed and sat up in my nest.

"I'm the oldest out of my two siblings. But I look after them. Not push them around and tell them what to do." I mewed. "The older sibling is supposed to look after their younger siblings." I looked over Featherkit's head and saw Stormkit and Swiftkit arguing in hushed voices.

"We're listening to how they met!" Swiftkit snapped. I sighed and raised my voice.

"They're supposed to make sure the younger siblings don't claw at each other's throat!" I said. Swiftkit and Stormkit looked at me with flattened ears. I chuckled and pulled them closer to my belly and settled down. "I know a story that you would all enjoy." I mewed. Stormkit's eyes glowed.

"Is it about adventure?" he asked. Swiftkit and Featherkit stared at me with wide smiles.

"Romance?" they squeaked. I chuckled and licked their heads.

"It has both." I murmured. The kits looked satisfied and settled down to listen. I sighed and looked at them. "Before you were born and a couple of weeks after I met your father, a fire started in the camp." The kits gasped. I smiled and sighed as I went back to the time. "We were all gathered by the river as the fire was blazing through the forest. Our camp was destroyed and we didn't know what to do. Bluestar, our leader, told us to cross into Riverclan territory and seek shelter there."

"Did the Riverclan cats chase you out?" Stormkit asked with wide eyes.

"No, they didn't. But I didn't cross the river with them." I mewed. My kits widened their eyes and leaned in.

"You stayed behind?" Swiftkit gasped.

"Well I had too. Your father was living in a tunnel near the river and the fire was coming closer. I had to go back and save him." I murmured.

"Awww!" my daughters exclaimed in awe.

"Ewww!" Stormkit gagged. I nudged him with an amused purr.

"Now Stormkit, if I didn't save your father, you three wouldn't have been born." I chuckled. Stormkit rolled his eyes. "Bluestar was outraged that I left the clan when they needed me… but I couldn't let Fuzz die. So I went to go save him. He was coughing and choking on the smoke as he walked out of the tunnel. Then his tunnel exploded and a rock flew into his chest. He fell in the river and didn't come up." I meowed. The kits' eyes were wide as they listened.

"Did he die?" Swiftkit breathed. Stormkit shoved her.

"Of course not, mouse-brain!" he snapped. I gave them a look and they both settled down.

"So I went into the river and dragged him out. When we reached the banks, he wasn't breathing or moving. I began to panic." I mewed. "Then our medicine cat, Cinderpelt, appeared. She massaged the water out of his chest and he began to breathe. Then he was fine."

"What did Bluestar say when you came back?" Featherkit asked. My ear twitched.

"She was angry at first but she understood why I did it so she wasn't too mad." I murmured.

"But you're supposed to take care of your clan before anyone! Didn't she punish you for breaking the warrior code?" Stormkit exclaimed. I looked at him with a thoughtful gaze.

"Yes, I was aware I broke the code. But I did it for a good reason." I mewed. The kits tilted their heads in confusion. I sighed. "If a cat was getting attacked by a badger, would you just sit there and watch or go and help them?" I asked. Stormkit scoffed.

"If the cat was getting attacked by a badger, they're already a goner." he muttered. Featherkit shoved him. Stormkit sighed and looked at me. "If they still had a chance, I would go and help." he mewed. Featherkit and Swiftkit nodded and I smiled.

"What if that cat's a rogue or kittypet or even a cat from another clan?" I pressed. The kits hesitated.

"But they're our enemies!" Swiftkit squeaked.

"So are you saying a cat that is born outside the clan doesn't deserve to get saved?" I asked. Swiftkit flattened her ears.

"Well… no…" she murmured. I sighed and licked each of their heads.

"When you three get older, you'll understand why I do the things I do." I murmured. Fuzz popped his head through the nursery with narrowed eyes. The kits squealed when they saw him.

"Dad!" they squeaked. Fuzz lifted them onto his back and turned to whisper in my ear.

"There's a strange tom asking to see you." he murmured. I narrowed my eyes and padded out the nursery. I froze in my tracks as I saw Tigerstar with a patrol of Shadowclan cats. My fur stood on end as he looked at me.

"Hello, Leopardstorm." he purred. I growled and stomped to him.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled. The clan was also hissing and spitting at the Shadowclan cats.

"I heard you gave birth to three healthy kits. I came to see them." Tigerstar mewed. I growled as he took a step to the nursery. I jumped in his way and shoved him back causing him to stumble onto his haunches.

"Take another step and I will slice your throat out!" I snarled. Tigerstar sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't even see them?" he asked. Bluestar padded out of her den. Her eyes widened when she saw Tigerstar.

"Get out!" she hissed as she ran to him. Fireheart held her back.

"He came to see Leopardstorm's kits." he mewed.

"Leave her kits alone! They haven't done anything wrong! Get out my camp and don't come back or I swear the whole clan will have a fair share of revenge on you!" Bluestar snarled. Tigerstar scoffed and padded out the camp with his clan. A patrol followed them closely. Bluestar was hissing with her tail lashing behind her. She caught my gaze and I looked away. Then I padded off to the nursery.


	36. Chapter 36

I sat beside Fuzz as we watched our kits go out the nursery for the first time. Featherkit pawed the ground from the nursery with wide eyes. "Go on, Featherkit. Your clan is waiting to see you." Fuzz mewed. The kits slowly walked out the nursery and winced as the sun shone in their sensitive eyes. Then Featherkit darted into the clearing with a squeal. Swiftkit followed her with Stormkit.

"Come on, Stormkit! Quit being a slow slug!" Swiftkit called.

"Wait for me, guys! You know I have smaller legs than you!" Stormkit complained. I purred as I watched them run off to explore camp. Fuzz licked my ear.

"There they go. Off on their first adventure." he breathed. We both winced when Stormkit fell on his snout then got back up and tried to catch up with his siblings.

Stormkit's POV:

I followed my sisters to the apprentices' den. I saw two apprentices play fighting by the tree stump while one was keeping score by making claw marks in a branch. Featherkit walked over to them with her head high. "Hello, you three. I'm Featherkit and these are my siblings, Swiftkit and Stormkit." she meowed. I watched the wrestling cats with wide eyes. The tom keeping score turned to us.

"Hi! I'm Thornpaw. These are my siblings Fernpaw and Ashpaw." he mewed. Fernpaw jumped away from Ashpaw when she saw us.

"Aww! You're so cute!" she exclaimed. I gagged at the word.

"Cute? We're supposed to be superior!" I snapped. Featherkit nudged me.

"Can you take a compliment without saying something smart for once?" she scolded. I rolled my eyes and flicked my ear. Swiftkit looked up at the apprentices.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We're practicing the new moves we learned. Thornpaw's helping us keep score on our wins." Ashpaw explained. I widened my eyes.

"Can you show us a move?" I asked excitedly. Thornpaw shared a look with Ashpaw.

"You're too small to learn the moves. Maybe when you get older?" Thornpaw mewed. I growled as I realized he was talking about my size.

"Just because I'm small, doesn't mean I can't be as great as you!" I snapped. I flattened my ears as I realized they weren't listening to me. Featherkit bounced excitedly.

"So I crouch like this?" she asked. I gaped at her as Thornpaw was instructing her the move along with Swiftkit. _That's not fair! _I lifted my snout into the air and stomped off. _Fine! They want to leave me out the fun? Then I'll have my own!_ I couldn't help but feel lonely and neglected as I heard my sisters' giggles as they learned how to fight. Then I bumped into something furry. I looked up to see Leopardstorm. Her eyes were looking down at me with curiosity.

"Stormkit? Why are you by yourself? Where's your sisters?" she asked. I flattened my ears.

"Having fun without me." I muttered. Leopardstorm looked over my head with narrowed eyes. "They said I was too small to learn the moves they're doing."

"That's not true!" Leopardstorm snapped. I flinched at her harsh tone. Then I felt her tongue lapping at my head. "I didn't mean to snap. It's just that your sisters should've stuck up for you." she murmured. I flicked my ear and walked off.

"Well who needs them, anyway? I can have fun all by myself!" I declared. Leopardstorm followed me.

"Follow me. I want to show you something." she mewed. I followed her to a shady area that was hidden by bushes and shrubs beside the warriors' den. She sweeped the bushes away with her long hazel tail revealing a tunnel. I widened my eyes. "You have to keep this a secret, ok?" she whispered. I nodded excitedly as she led me through the dark tunnel. I heard water dripping in from afar and sunlight was shining through the other end.

"Are we outside of camp?" I asked. Leopardstorm hushed me.

"They can still hear us." she warned. I lowered my voice and padded to her side.

"Are we?" I asked again. Leopardstorm nodded.

"We're the only cats who know about this." she whispered. Then she nudged me. "It's our little secret." I smiled and purred.

"Only ours?" I asked. Leopardstorm nodded and sped up the pace as we reached the end of the tunnel. I gasped as a brighter sun pierced my eyes. We were in a clearing that was surrounded by a stream. Butterflies flew around the flower patches as the sounds of the trickling water flowed through my ears. Leopardstorm watched as I looked around with awe stricken eyes.

"Isn't it great?" she asked. I nodded and dabbed a paw in the stream. I shivered as chills went down my spine.

"It's cold!" I chuckled. Leopardstorm giggled and placed her paw in the water. I glared at her challengingly and placed both of my front paws in the water. Leopardstorm chuckled and padded into the water. I gaped at her.

"What? Afraid to get wet?" she chuckled. I growled playfully and leapt into the water. I squeaked as the cool water soaked my fur. Leopardstorm looked at me in awe. "You're not scared?" she asked.

"It's just water!" I mewed. Leopardstorm laughed and shoved me into the water. I squeaked in laughter and chased her as she ran. "Hey!" I exclaimed.

"It's just water!" she teased. I chuckled and leapt at her tail. Her paws kicked up water making it rain down on me in glittering droplets. I dove under the water and jerked up with a gasp. Leopardstorm looked at me with an amused look. Then she stopped running and rolled over in the water. I giggled as her long hazel fur darkened as the water soakened it. I jumped onto her back as she rolled over.

"Your fur is soaked!" I exclaimed. Leopardstorm jumped to her paws and shook out her fur. I giggled as the water sprinkled me.

"You might wanna shake your's too. Can't let the clan find out where we were, can we?" she mewed. I jumped out the water and shook my short fur. I looked up at her.

"Why do the other cats think that I can't do the things they can do? I know I'm short but…" I muttered. Leopardstorm sighed and sat down in a flower patch. I laid beside her and sneezed as a butterfly landed on my nose.

"That's just how cats are." Leopardstorm murmured. "Don't let cats bring you down because of your size. Show them that your size isn't your weakness. It's how you use it." I narrowed my eyes in thought. "Besides, your size isn't who you are. Just remember that." I nuzzled her shoulder and looked at the sky.

Leopardstorm's POV:

I looked down at Stormkit. His eyes were slowly drooping as the sun's warmth soaked into his fur. I smiled and licked his head. I heard him mumble something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked.

"I love you, mama." he murmured. My voice cracked into a loving purr.

"I love you too, my little warrior." I mewed. Stormkit's breathing deepened as he drifted off to sleep. I watched him as he slept. _Sometimes a tom who seems to weep, is really a tom, who is tough to beat. Head held high, pride in his heart, is what really holds his clan part by part. His size is small for a tom so strong, but if given the chance, can be proven wrong._ I widened my eyes in realization. _Were the three prophecies… talking about my kits?_


	37. Chapter 37

I heard a wail outside of the camp. I jerked my eyes open and looked out the nursery. Cloudtail was dragging Brindleface's body into the clearing. Blood was soaking her fur and her face was glazed with pain and shock. I widened my eyes when I saw her. _Oh no…_ My kits looked outside the nursery. "Is she dead?" Featherkit whispered. I nudged them back into the nursery.

"Hush and go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime." I scolded softly. I sat by the entrance with Willowpelt and we blocked the nursery so the kits won't look. Fernpaw whimpered as she saw her mother's body getting dragged into the clearing. Ashpaw and Thornpaw darted over to Brindleface's body and Fernpaw followed slowly. Bluestar was staring down at Brindleface's body with shock and rage.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Tigerstar has led a trail of rabbits to our camp for the dogs. Brindleface was at the entrance like this." Fireheart meowed. I closed my eyes in rage. _Is that why you wanted to see my kits? So you can take them away for yourself while Thunderclan gets torn apart by dogs?_ A growl rumbled deep in my throat and I dug my claws into the ground. Willowpelt rested her tail on my shoulder.

"The kits are watching." she murmured warningly. I sighed and opened my eyes. Bluestar narrowed her eyes then jumped onto the High Rock.

"Cats of Thunderclan! Listen to me speak!" she yowled. The clan gathered around in the clearing. "Our lives are at stake. Everyone gather your things and go to Sunning Rocks. Mousefur and Brambleclaw, go out and get rid of those rabbits if you hear any signs of dogs, run to Sunning Rocks immediately. Fireheart, I need your help to plan how we're going to get rid of these dogs." she announced. I smiled as the old Bluestar was starting to come back.

"What about the kits?" Goldenflower called. "They're too young to travel and Sunning Rocks doesn't provide any protection."

"We'll have to climb the trees." Fireheart meowed. I widened my eyes.

"But they'll fall!" me and Willowpelt exclaimed in unison.

"We have no choice." Bluestar meowed. She caught my gaze and I saw a fiery blue flame sparking in her eyes. I looked at my kits behind me. They had their eyes wide.

"Come on, you three. Stay close to me, ok?" I mewed as I sweeped them out with my tail. Fuzz ran over to me with Whitestorm. I lifted Stormkit into my jaws while Fuzz carried Featherkit. I bent down so Swiftkit can climb onto my back. I looked over and saw Willowpelt and Whitestorm doing the same. Stormkit looked up at me with wide eyes full of fear and excitement.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're just going to leave camp for a while until it's safe to come back. See? It's our first adventure!" I mewed around his fur. The clan gathered around the entrance while Brambleclaw and Mousefur ran to gather the rabbits. Fuzz stood beside me with narrowed, protective eyes as he looked out of the entrance. I looked over and saw Fireheart and Bluestar talking to a group of cats. Then I heard a howl. My clan started to bush out their fur and growls rumbled in their throat. Bluestar made her way to the front of the clan.

"Let's go." she meowed. I followed the clan to Sunning Rocks as snarls and howls filled the air. Featherkit looked at her two siblings trembling in fear.

"Don't worry, you two. Think of it as a test. Bluestar is testing our bravery to see if we'll make proper apprentices and warriors. If she sees you looking scared, then she might delay the ceremony." she mewed. I felt my heart glow with pride as Stormkit and Swiftkit slightly relaxed. We finally reached Sunning Rocks and the clan was starting to climb the trees. Fuzz climbed up the tree first and placed Featherkit on the second branch. Then he came down for Swiftkit. As he took her into his jaws, I followed them up the trunk with Stormkit swinging from my jaws. The clan settled in the trees as thundering paws sounded through the forest. I bristled in fear as glimpses of dark fur flashed through the trees and bushes. The dogs were running after something in the direction of the gorge. Bluestar was peering through the bushes and watching them intently. My heart lurched when she dashed out the leaves and down to the gorge.

"Bluestar!" Whitestorm called. Then a screech sounded. My blood ran cold as my whole body froze. Silence gripped the air but it was broken by the sound of Fireheart's wails.

"Bluestar! Bluestar!" he wailed. Fear filled murmurs erupted from the clan.

"Is she alright?"

"What happened?"

"Where is she?"

One voice stood out among the others and I pricked my ears to listen.

_"A dying blue flame has lived up to her name. The clan she left behind will still be the same. Grief and pain fill the air but with time, happiness and joy will replace despair."_

I froze and felt tears spring to my eyes. "She's dead…" I whispered. Fuzz widened his eyes in horror as he heard me.

"She can't be!" he gasped. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as a low mourning sound escaped from my lips.

"Mama, I'm scared." Stormkit whimpered. I looked at him and licked his head.

"Everything's alright. I'm here, my little warrior." I murmured. The clan waited for a while until Graystripe ran into view.

"It's time to come back to camp... Bluestar's dead." he announced. Gasps filled the air followed by mourning yowls. "Fireheart was getting attacked by the dogs so Bluestar went to rescue him. The dogs fell into the gorge and Bluestar fell in with them. They're at camp right now."

"Is Fireheart alright?" Sandstorm asked as she climbed down the tree with the others.

"He's fine." Graystripe mewed. Then he led us to camp. Featherkit walked beside me with Stormkit while Swiftkit was carried in Fuzz's jaws. The clan was in a grieving silence as we walked into camp. I gasped as I saw Mistyfoot and Stonefur mourning for their mother. Fireheart was with them and his gaze jerked up to us.

"It's alright. They tried to help me save Bluestar…" he broke off and looked down at his paws. I looked at Bluestar's body. _Oh, Bluestar…_ The clan gathered around Bluestar's body. Cinderpelt murmured something in Fireheart's ear and he nodded. Fuzz looked at Bluestar with sad eyes.

"We never had the chance to actually get to know each other… but you let me stay with my mate and kits… thank you…" he whispered. I sighed and looked at the sky.

"You and I were close… we had a special bond… you were there for me when I needed help and I was there for you. Have a safe trip to Starclan." I murmured. The clan murmured their goodbyes and watched as Dappletail and One-eye carried Bluestar to her grave. I sighed and walked to the nursery where my kits sat watching with wide eyes.

"Bluestar's dead?" Swiftkit asked. I nodded and licked each of their heads.

"Come on, you three. It's time for you to go to sleep." I murmured.


	38. Chapter 38

"Brightpaw!" I purred as I saw the scarred cat. I padded over to her and licked her ear. "How are you?" Bluestar was gone but the clan was slowly going back to normal. Brightpaw flicked her good ear and looked at me shyly.

"I'm fine…" she mumbled. I beckoned to the nursery.

"You never got to meet my kits." I mewed. Brightpaw's eye lit up.

"You had kits?!" she exclaimed in a loud purr. I nodded with a chuckle and led her to the nursery. The kits were wrestling outside in the sun over a ball of moss.

"I claimed it first!" Stormkit snapped as he guarded the moss and swatted his leaping sisters away.

"That's not fair, Stormkit! You had it for forever!" Swiftkit complained.

"Kits!" I meowed over their whining. They stopped moving and turned to face me. Stormkit tossed the moss ball in a nearby bush and sat by his sisters. I rolled my eyes and beckoned to Brightpaw. "This is Brightpaw. Brightpaw these are my kits, Featherkit, Stormkit, and Swiftkit." I mewed. Stormkit looked at Brightpaw with wide eyes.

"Mama told us about you! Did you really get attacked by those dogs?" he asked. Brightpaw flattened her ears.

"Yes, I did." she mewed.

"Were they scary?" Swiftkit asked. I noticed Brightpaw shuffling in unease so I stepped in.

"Why don't you three go and play while I talk with Brightpaw." I mewed. The kits nodded and turned to the moss ball.

"Hey! Where did it go?" Featherkit squeaked. Stormkit snickered and snatched the moss from the bush and scampered off.

"Stormkit!" Featherkit and Swiftkit snapped in unison before chasing him through the clearing.

"Don't get in anyone's way!" I called. I sighed as Mousefur tripped over Stormkit and fell over as Featherkit and Swiftkit climbed over her. Brightpaw purred in amusement.

"Quite a pawful you have." she purred. I sighed and chuckled as I settled down beside her.

Featherkit's POV:

I chased Stormkit with Swiftkit beside me. We were quickly catching up to him but he kept leading us into obstacles. _Oh, when I get my paws on that tom!_ Then I heard squeals behind us. I turned around to see Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit. Sorrelkit ran to my side. "What are you three doing?" she asked.

"Stormkit stole the moss ball!" Swiftkit snapped. Rainkit chuckled and ran in front of us with Sootkit.

"We'll handle this." Rainkit snickered. Then they caught up to Stormkit. Stormkit let out a squeak of defiance as Sootkit snatched the moss ball from his jaws and ran away. "Nice one, Sootkit!" Rainkit called. Sootkit continued running and I groaned in annoyance.

"Great! Sootkit took the moss ball all for himself!" I snapped. We all changed direction and scampered off after Sootkit.

"Sootkit, you traitor!" Sorrelkit called. Sootkit jumped onto the tree stump and sat down with the moss in his mouth. We skidded to a halt and glared at him.

"I am no longer Sootkit. I am… Sootstar!" Sootkit declared. I growled and jumped beside him causing him to stumble a little.

"Well I am Featherstar! Leader of Mistclan. We are the clan that creeps in the mist." I meowed. Then I crept around the cats to exaggerate. "To hunt down our next victim." Sootkit scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Well my clan, is Talonclan. We fight with courage and strength. Our claws are like talons that shred our enemies when they stray from their mother's belly." Sootkit snickered. Sorrelkit and Rainkit padded over to Sootkit's side of the tree stump while my littermates went to my side. "Talonclan, attack!" Sootkit yowled. I jumped into battle along with my littermates. I tackled Sootkit off the tree stump and we tumbled around in the dirt. I snickered and batted his ears with swift paws.

"Take that!" I sneered. Sootkit shook me off and pinned me down. I growled and kicked him off causing him to yelp. I flinched and ran over to him. "Sootkit! Are you alright?" I asked with worry.

"No! You kicked my stomach!" Sootkit snapped. Sorrelkit and Rainkit ran over to check on him. Then I saw Willowpelt.

"What happened?" she asked. I looked at them in dismay.

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed. My siblings stood beside me with wide eyes and Sootkit glared at me.

"She kicked me in my stomach! Now I'll be injured for life!" he snapped. Darkstripe scoffed as he walked past.

"I'm not surprised. She's a rogue's daughter. I guess her true side is starting to show." he snickered. I gaped at him. _What does he mean?_ I backed away with round, guilty eyes.

"But… it was an accident…" I whimpered. I felt a fuzzy body behind me and I looked up to see Fuzz.

"Leave her alone. She's just a little rough, that's all." he said with a tense voice. Darkstripe rolled his eyes and flicked his tail.

"All rogues are the same." he muttered as he walked off. I flattened my ears and lowered my head. Fuzz licked my ears comfortingly.

"It's alright. It was just an accident." he murmured. Stormkit nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah, don't listen to that flea-pelt!" he mewed. I forced a smile but guilt stilled clawed at my chest. _What does Darkstripe mean? I wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose! It was an accident…_ Then Leopardstorm came over.

"What happened?" she asked.

Leopardstorm's POV:

I looked at Featherkit sagging in Fuzz's shadow as Willowpelt carried a sulking Sootkit to the nursery. "She could've killed me!" he snapped. Featherkit flinched and flattened her ears. I walked over to Fuzz.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Featherkit and Sootkit were play fighting and things got a little rough." Fuzz mewed. Featherkit looked at me with wide guilty eyes.

"It was an accident!" she whimpered. I licked her ear.

"I know. You're not in trouble." I murmured. Fuzz leaned towards me.

"Darkstripe was saying that she's a rouge because she's my daughter." he whispered. I growled under my breath. _That rotten tom!_ Then a breeze ruffled my fur. _Light as a feather, but can still survive a stormy weather, is a cat who will be in your heart forever. In her eyes is a hidden warrior waiting to be free. But it's trapped inside, in fear it will be deceived. She cares for her siblings like a big sister should, but who will be there, when she's misunderstood?_ I widened my eyes as I looked at Featherkit. Her eyes were narrowed in curiosity and her neck fur was slightly bristling.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a voice..." she mewed. Everyone shook their heads. My fur slightly bristled at her words. _She heard it too..._


	39. Chapter 39

"Welcome back, Firestar!" Graystripe purred. The clan was gathered around the entrance as Cinderpelt and our new leader Firestar padded through.

"Thank you." Firestar mewed. Then he jumped onto the High Rock. The clan sat down and listened. "There's something I must do now that I am leader." he meowed. I narrowed my eyes as he looked at Brightpaw. "Lostface, step forward." I widened my eyes as I realized what he was doing and a purr rumbled in my throat. Brightpaw walked to stand in front of Firestar with a shy look.

"Is he…?" Cloudtail breathed, with a smile creeping onto his face.

"Spirits of Starclan." Firestar meowed. "You know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for no it longer stands for what she is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name." Firestar looked down at Brightpaw with a smile. Brightpaw was beaming with warmth and she started to fidget with happiness. "From this moment on, this cat shall be known as Brightheart, for though her body has been gravely injured, we honor her brave spirit and the light that shines on within her." I yowled Brightheart's new name along with the clan.

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" we cheered. Cloudtail nuzzled Brightheart's scarred face with purrs rumbling in his throat. My kits bounced at my paws with happiness.

"Brightheart!" they cheered. I purred and looked at the beaming scarred warrior.

"I also must choose a new deputy." Firestar announced. His gaze searched through the crowd of cats and it stopped at Graystripe, then Sandstorm, and finally rested on Whitestorm. "Whitestorm will be the deputy of Thunderclan." he meowed. Whitestorm looked surprised then gave him a bowing nod.

"Thank you, Firestar. I am honored and will do my best to look after this clan like you have before." he mewed. Cheers filled the air once more and Willowpelt licked Whitestorm's ear with pride while their kits bounced around in happiness.

"Our dad's the deputy!" they chanted. I chuckled as my kits rolled their eyes.

"Our dad's better." Swiftkit muttered.

"And our mama." Stormkit agreed. I gave them a look and cuffed their ears.

"Be nice." I scolded, but I couldn't help but feel amused and proud at their words.

Snarls filled the air as I trembled in my nest. I closed my eyes tighter and flattened my ears. Wails rumbled through the nursery but no one can hear them. _What's going on?! Why is this happening again?!_ I wanted to scream out in frustration and I struggled to hold still so the kits won't wake up. A reeking stench filled my nose and mouth. My nose flared as I realized what it was. _Blood!_ Then a voice sounded over all the noise of screeching cats. _If this battle is won by the wrong cat, then your kits will die in a pool of their own blood._ Ocean Breeze's words rang through my ears along with the prophecy. _Darkness and light will meet one day. Moon or sun will find the way. Moonlight shines on evil's fangs, where the moon's path will always remain. Sunlight shines on a hero's claws. In sun's light, there are no flaws. Choose wisely or you will see, the clans crumble under your name.  
_  
I jerked my eyes open as a wail woke me up. I looked around to see everyone sleeping peacefully in their nest. My kits' soft snores filled the air as I looked out the nursery. Then I saw a shadow flicker across the entrance. I narrowed my eyes to see Tawnypelt's head sticking through. "Tawnypelt?" I whispered.

"I need to talk to you." she mewed. I sighed and slowly got up. Then I stepped over my kits and walked into the clearing. Brambleclaw was there yawning.

"This better be good, Tawnypelt." he grumbled. Tawnypelt sat in front of us with an unsure gaze and I narrowed my eyes. _Something's wrong._

"I…" Tawnypelt began. "We don't belong here. The clan doesn't want us here because of Tigerstar… Tigerstar _did_ promise we would be treated with respect in Shadowclan…" I widened my eyes at what she was saying.

"No! You can't!" me and Brambleclaw exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Tawnypelt flinched at our tone.

"Tawnypelt, we _do_ belong here. This is our home." Brambleclaw murmured. I looked at my sister in dismay.

"You're leaving… are you?" I whispered. Tawnypelt looked at me with a sad guilty look.

"You understand, right?" she mewed. I felt tears spring to my eyes and I shoved my face into her fur.

"But you can't! You're my sister and…" I broke off into a whimper. "I don't want you to leave us…" Tawnypelt wrapped her tail around me.

"I don't belong here. I can't live my life getting judged by the cats who I'm supposed to trust with my life. Leopardstorm, _you_ out of all cats should know this." she murmured. I closed my eyes as grief overwhelmed me.

"I do… but I found happiness out of it. I still get judged by everyone but… I have you two… I have Goldenflower… and my family… that's all that matters." I whispered. Brambleclaw pulled me off of Tawnypelt.

"This is her choice." he murmured. Sadness was in his voice but he stayed strong. I looked at Tawnypelt pleadingly.

"Please don't leave." I begged. Tawnypelt gave me a sad smile and licked my ear.

"There's always gatherings." she mewed. I sniffed as she flicked my tears away with her tail.

"But it won't be the same." I murmured. Tawnypelt smiled and gave me a final lick on the ear along with Brambleclaw.

"I'll see you." she mewed. Then she walked out of camp. I sat beside Brambleclaw as we watched our sister walk off into the night. _Goodbye, Tawnypelt…_

Sunlight filtered through the nursery. Worried murmurs filled the air outside in the clearing. "Where's my daughter?!" Goldenflower's wail sounded. I flinched and flattened my ears. I felt a paw tap my nose.

"Mama? Tawnypelt's gone." Stormkit mewed. I opened my eyes and sighed. Then I padded out into the clearing. Brambleclaw was sitting silently beside Goldenflower who was wailing her heart out. I caught his gaze and we both looked at each other with silent grief. _She's gone…_ Graystripe and Dustpelt walked back into camp.

"We caught a whiff of her scent by the Thunderpath." Dustpelt reported. Shocked and unsurprised murmurs filled the clan.

"She went to Shadowclan?"

"How can you be surprised? She has Tigerstar's blood in her veins! I won't be surprised if his other kits leave too."

"They wouldn't do that!"

"Tawnypelt _was_ kinda depressed lately… maybe _we_ caused her to leave?"

Silence gripped the air after that comment was made. Firestar was standing on the High Rock with a grave expression. "Whatever caused her to leave, she made her choice. And we must respect that." he meowed. The clan went their separate ways as Whitestorm began to send out patrols. Fuzz nudged my shoulder.

"I think it's time for the kits to try their first prey." he murmured. I sighed and nodded. Stormkit looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I forced a smile and licked his head.

"Of course I am. Now let's go get your sisters so you can try your first prey." I mewed. As Stormkit scampered off, Fuzz looked at me with the same look in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile and followed Stormkit. Then I heard a squeak by the entrance. I swirled around to see Darkstripe with Sorrelkit who was spasming on the ground with foam coming out of her mouth. I gasped and watched as Graystripe tackled the warrior to the ground while Cinderpelt and Firestar ran to Sorrelkit. Willowpelt ran over to see what was happening.

"My kit!" she wailed. Cinderpelt carried Sorrelkit to the medicine den with Willowpelt behind her. Whitestorm was comforting the other kits with hushed words.

"What's wrong with her?" Rainkit whimpered.

"Is she going to die?" Sootkit added.

"No, of course not." Whitestorm murmured. I glared at Darkstripe.

"What did you do?" I spat. Darkstripe growled and shook off Graystripe.

"The stupid kit ate deathberries! I tried to stop her but-"

"Liar!" Graystripe snarled. "You _fed_ her the deathberries!" My lips curled into a snarl and my claws dug into the ground.

"Why would you do such a thing?" I hissed. Firestar stepped between us.

"We have no proof Darkstripe did that." he meowed, but I could still see the distrust in his eyes as he looked at the dark warrior.

"What more proof do we need? Have you forgotten how he sneaks off into the forest at night? He was visiting Tigerstar!" Graystripe growled. Darkstripe remained silence as me and Graystripe hissed and spat at him. Firestar raised his tail for silence.

"When Sorrelkit wakes up, we can ask her." he meowed. Me and Graystripe shared a look as if reading each other's thoughts. _What if she doesn't wake up?_

The sun was starting to fall as Firestar stood on the High Rock. "Sorrelkit is alright. But it is true that Darkstripe has fed her the deathberries." he announced. I growled along with the rest of the clan. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Firestar spat as he glared at the warrior. Darkstripe flicked his ear.

"She was lying. I told you that the stupid kit was eating them and I tried to tell her to stop." he snapped.

"Liar!" Graystripe snarled.

"He's a traitor!" Cloudtail yowled. Firestar raised his tail for silence as the clan joined in.

"We know the real reason why you fed her the deathberries. It's because she caught you meeting Blackfoot on our territory!" he snapped. More outraged yowls filled the air and anger pulsed through my whole body. "As punishment, you will leave the clan. And if we ever find you in our territory, then we will treat like any other enemy." Firestar said. Darkstripe scoffed but there was fear and dismay in his gaze.

"I don't need you! I don't need any of you! Thunderclan has become a soft clan that I'm ashamed of fighting for!" he spat. Then he whisked around and padded out the camp. The clan watched him leave knowing he was off to join Tigerstar.

The moon was high in the sky and I followed my clan through the trees as we made our way to Four Trees. Fuzz stayed behind to watch the kits. Brambleclaw walked beside me. "You think we'll see Tawnypelt?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know." I murmured.

"What about Darkstripe?" Brambleclaw pressed. I hiss and flattened my ears.

"I don't ever want to see the cold-hearted fox again!" I spat. Brambleclaw flicked his ear in agreement. Then we padded into the clearing with the other clans. Tigerstar leapt onto the Great Rock with Leopardstar beside him.

"Cats of the clans, hear me speak!" he yowled. Firestar and Tallstar jumped onto the Great Rock and listened. "As you all know, things are getting harder for the clans. In leaf-bare, floods covered the territories. A fire broke out in Thunderclan's territory. This is proof that we are all in need of help! So I have discussed things with Leopardstar, and we both decide to join together to form Tigerclan." Gasps sounded from the gathered cats. I looked at Tigerstar with dismay.

"No!" Tallstar exclaimed. "There has always been four clans in the forest!"

"But can't you see, Tallstar? The clans are struggling to maintain their structures and hold onto their lives! We must join together!" Tigerstar insisted. Tallstar bared his fangs.

"We must stop discussing this nonsense! What would Starclan say about this?" he spat.

"Starclan is the reason I thought about this. They have shown me a sign!" Tigerstar snapped. I growled at his lies. Firestar glared at Tigerstar.

"Thunderclan will never join you!" he growled.

"And neither will Windclan." Tallstar agreed. Tigerstar hissed and lashed his tail.

"You've been offered a life full of peace, but you refused. If you won't join, then there will be battle." he snarled.

"Nothing with you involved is peaceful!" I yowled. My clanmates snarled in agreement. Tigerstar glared at me with green eyes. _Killing Storm!_

"Think about my offer, for it will be the last time I'll ask again." Tigerstar growled. Then he led his clan to Riverclan territory with Riverclan behind them. I growled with bristling fur and followed my clan to our territory. My fur still prickled at Tigerstar's words. _There will be battle. Think about my offer… for it will be the last time I'll ask again._


	40. Chapter 40

The clan was buzzing with nervousness after the gathering. "Tigerstar can't do that!" Cloudtail spat.

"Well he just did. And Leopardstar is going along with it!" Sandstorm snarled. I stared at the ground horrified. Firestar raised his tail for silence as he stood on the High Rock.

"Everyone, calm down." he meowed. "I know you are all worried about Tigerstar's threat and proposal, but we must stay calm."

"How can we stay calm when a battle is about to happen?" Mousefur snapped.

"Tigerstar won't stop until he gets what he wants!" Brackenfur called. Longtail's ears twitched nervously.

"He might attack the camp!" Goldenflower wailed. "The kits will get hurt or stolen!" My eyes widened in fear and I sweeped my kits closer to my body with my tail. Fuzz growled and stepped in front of us protectively.

"Over my dead body!" he snarled. The clan erupted into worried and angered yowls.

_"Silence!"_ Firestar yowled over them. Everyone slowly quieted down and looked at him. Firestar sighed and flicked his tail. "I know you are all worried. But I can assure you, that everyone will be safe." he mewed. Featherkit nudged my leg. I looked down at her.

"We're tired. Can we go to sleep now?" she asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I'll be in there in a minute." I murmured. Featherkit led her siblings to the nursery and quickly disappeared. I looked back at Firestar.

Swiftkit's POV:

I trembled with fear as Featherkit and Stormkit clawed at the nursery's wall. "Are you sure we should do this?" I asked. Stormkit sighed and looked at me.

"We have to! The clan is scared so we need to brave up and go teach Tigerstar a lesson!" he squeaked. I flattened my ears nervously as they continued digging through the wall. Featherkit grunted in satisfaction as the wall gave way.

"There. Now let's go." she mewed. I slowly followed them out into the forest. The dark sky was covered with stars and I shivered in fear as I remembered that each star is our warrior ancestors. _Starclan will be upset…_ "Come on, Swiftkit! Before mama realizes we're missing." Featherkit snapped as she scampered over a log with Stormkit. I sighed and climbed over. Stormkit was sniffing the air.

"Where do you think he'll be? I heard Dappletail say they went into Riverclan territory so maybe we should try Sunning Rocks?" he mewed. Featherkit narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Let's try Shadowclan territory first. They might've went home." she said. My heart quickened as they ran off into the dark and I scampered after them.

"Wait for me, guys!" I called, my voice cracking in fear. "We don't even know where to go!"

"We'll find them. Calm down, Swiftkit!" Stormkit mewed. I sighed in frustration. _If nothing out here kills us… mom and dad sure will._

Leopardstorm's POV:

"Now go get some sleep, everyone." Firestar meowed. Fuzz licked my ear and twined my tail with his.

"Goodnight, my sweet." he murmured. I nuzzled his muzzle and purred.

"Goodnight." I mewed. Then I padded off to the nursery. "Ok, kits I'm-" I broke off as I saw my nest empty. "Kits?" I looked around but my kits were nowhere in sight. I began to panic as I shuffled through the nursery and tried to catch their scents. "Kits!" I called. Goldenflower and Willowpelt walked into the nursery.

"Leopardstorm? What's wrong?" Goldenflower asked. I looked at her in panic and fear.

"I can't find my kits!" I wailed. I ran out the nursery and ran around camp. "Kits, where are you?" I called. Fuzz ran out the warriors' den as he heard me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't find the kits. I thought they went to the nursery but they weren't there!" I cried. Fuzz looked around and darted from den to den.

"You two might wanna come see this!" Willowpelt called. I dashed to Willowpelt with Fuzz by my side. We walked into the nursery and saw Willowpelt standing in front of a whole in the nursery wall. My heart stopped beating as realization washed over me.

"Oh Starclan, no…" I whimpered. I darted out of camp. "Kits!" I wailed into the night. "Where are you? Answer me!"

"Leopardstorm!" Fuzz called. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Get back to camp. I'll look for them." he mewed.

"My kits are out there in the dark where foxes and badgers or possibly Shadowclan cats are out there stalking them. I'm not just gonna sit around in camp." I snapped. Firestar padded out of the entrance with Graystripe, Mousefur, Brambleclaw, and Cloudtail behind him.

"We're wasting time! We have to find them now!" Firestar snapped. I sniffed the air frantically and bristled as I caught their scent.

"I think they're heading towards the Thunderpath!" I exclaimed. Me and Fuzz darted away from camp and into the forest. Then I heard swooshing noises as we came closer to the Thunderpath. The kits were gathered by the reeking path and stepped a paw onto the hard surface.

"I'll go first." Stormkit mewed. Then he jumped onto the path as a monster came into view. My eyes widened in fear and I stretched my legs out wider.

"Stormkit, no!" me and Fuzz screeched. The monster ran right over him and when it moved, Stormkit was gone. I stopped by the path while Fuzz pulled the other kits back. Tears streamed down my face as I searched desperately for Stormkit. _My son! Oh Starclan, please don't take him from me…_

"Stormkit!" I wailed. "Stormkit, please! Answer me!" I heard a cough and I jerked my gaze to a dirty puddle by the path. Stormkit was spitting out water, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Eww!" he gagged. I ran to him and tackled him to the ground, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"Stormkit! Are you alright? What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy?!" I pressed. Stormkit tried to wiggle his way out my grasp but I held onto him as I licked his face. I ignored the bitter taste of mud and some type of liquid as I purred in relief.

"I'm fine! That thing barely touched me. The wind just knocked me over." Stormkit snapped as he pawed my nose. I growled and looked at him.

"Why did you three leave the camp? You know it's dangerous out here!" I scolded.

"We were going to teach Tigerstar a lesson! He had no right to make our clan scared!" Stormkit squeaked. I sighed and shoved my muzzle into his fur. _Thank you, Starclan…_ Firestar ran up to me and looked down at Stormkit.

"Let's go home." he meowed. Stormkit flattened his ears along with his sisters as we went to camp.

"Are we in trouble?" Featherkit asked.

"You snuck out the camp at night when we have hostile enemies right across from us! What do you think?" Fuzz snapped. The kits lowered their heads in shame.

"I told you we'd get in trouble!" Swiftkit whispered. Her siblings groaned as she continued. "But nooo! You wanted to be the big brave kits who save their clan! How were we supposed to do that? We don't even know how to fight!" I stifled a chuckle and sighed. _Kits will be kits._

I sat by the nursery with the kits in front of me while Firestar was scolding them. Fuzz was sitting beside me while Graystripe and Brackenfur fixed the hole in the nursery. "You three should've known better." Firestar meowed. Stormkit lifted his head high as he faced his leader while his sisters were bowing their heads in shame.

"It was my idea." he mewed. I smiled as I remembered me saying that as a kit when me and my siblings snuck out of camp to fight at the Sunning Rocks battle. "I told them I was going with or without them. Swiftkit was the one trying to stop me and Featherkit came along just to make sure I didn't get hurt. I should be the one getting yelled at." Firestar's ears twitched in surprise and pride at his words.

"It may have been your idea but you didn't go through it alone. You will all get punishment." he said. "You will help clean the nursery for three days. If you refuse to do this, then I will add double the amount of days and you won't be made apprentices until your duties are done." I looked at him with shock but he gave me a wink. I chuckled and flicked my ear.

"Yes, Firestar." the kits mewed. Firestar gave a satisfied nod and beckoned them to the nursery.

"Now go to sleep. And no more holes in the nursery!" he meowed. I followed the kits into the nursery and settled down beside them. I licked their fur until I heard soft snores coming from them. I sighed and rested my head on my paws and went to sleep.

A couple of weeks have passed and the clan was gathered around the clearing doing daily routines. I watched the kits play with each other on the ground and getting dirt stained in their fur. I sighed as I thought about the taste when I have to groom their fur. _It'll take forever to get the taste out my mouth._ Fuzz sat beside me and licked my ear. Stormkit jumped onto his tail with a squeal. "I caught it!" he exclaimed. I chuckled as Fuzz flew him up into the air.

"Now I caught you!" he growled playfully. Stormkit squealed as he pawed Fuzz's head. I looked at my daughters and saw them grooming each other's fur.

"See? And now you have a swirl on your back!" Featherkit purred. Swiftkit stretched out her neck to look at her back.

"I can't see…" she mewed in disappointment. Featherkit rolled her eyes and flicked Swiftkit's ear.

"Of course you can't, silly! It's on your back!" she chuckled. Then Graystripe led a patrol of Shadowclan cats into camp. Mousefur and Cloudtail were hissing and spitting at them. I widened my eyes as I saw Tigerstar. I nudged the kits back into the nursery.

"Kits go inside and don't come out." I said.

"But-" Stormkit broke off as I snapped.

"Just stay in the nursery!" I snapped. Stormkit lowered his head then followed his sisters. I clawed away the guilt banging on my chest and replaced it with anger as I turned to Tigerstar. Firestar was snarling in his face.

"We're not joining!" he spat. Tigerstar looked calm and he brushed Firestar off with his tail.

"That's your choice. I'm here to talk to my kits." he said. I growled as my fur bristled and he came over to me. Tigerstar looked around the clearing and rested his gaze on Brambleclaw. "Come with me, you two." he meowed. I took a step back and bared my fangs.

"What do you want? I'm not going anywhere with you!" I hissed. Brambleclaw stood beside me with bristling fur. Tigerstar rolled his eyes and sat in front of us.

"Fine then we can stay here and talk." he retorted. Before me or Brambleclaw could say anything, he continued. "As you know, Tawnypelt has joined Tigerclan. I mean, why wouldn't she?" he smirked. I growled and flattened my ears. "But I want all my kits to stand beside me as we restore peace through all of the forest. If we all join together, the clans will live in peace. Isn't that what you want for your kits?" Tigerstar mewed. I took a threatening step towards him.

"Leave my kits out of this!" I snarled. Goldenflower stepped in with a glare.

"We don't want anything to do with you, Tigerstar." she hissed. Tigerstar's eyes flashed with hurt and sorrow and he looked at me. I saw his amber eyes switching back and forth between green and I widened my eyes. _He's trying to fight Killing Storm._

"I don't want to hurt you three. I'm asking because I don't want to have to fight my own family." Tigerstar whispered. My ears slightly flattened in sympathy and my fur relaxed. "Please join me and Tawnypelt." he begged. I looked away. Brambleclaw looked at me and widened his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Leopardstorm." he growled. I looked at him in shock.

"I wasn't-"

"Don't leave us behind like Tawnypelt. You are a Thunderclan cat through and through." Brambleclaw hissed. I flattened my ears and lowered my head. Then Ocean Breeze's words filled my ears. _Darkness and light will meet one day. Moon or sun will find the way. Moonlight shines on evil's fangs, where the moon's path will always remain. Sunlight shines on a hero's claws. In sun's light there are no flaws. Choose wisely or you will see, the clan crumble under your name._ "Don't lead your kits to their deaths." Brambleclaw murmured. I looked at him and nodded. I turned back to Tigerstar with determination.

"I'm staying here… with my family." I meowed. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and turned to the nursery.

"Let them decide." he growled. I snarled and blocked the entrance.

"They're too young to make a decision! They're staying with me!" I snapped. Tigerstar shoved me out the way and ran into the nursery. I jumped to my paws and leapt after him with Brambleclaw beside me. Tigerstar was looking down on the kits with a paw behind them so I can see his claws aiming at their necks. I froze in my tracks and bristled with fear. Fuzz was beside me hissing at him.

"Hello, kits. I'm Tigerstar, your mother's father." Tigerstar purred. Stormkit was glaring at him, unaware of the claws ready to sink into his neck.

"Leave us alone! We aren't afraid of you!" he snapped. Tigerstar chuckled and purred.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me. We're family." he mewed. I dug my claws into the ground and prepared to leap at him but Tigerstar threatened to move his claws closer to their necks. I stopped and pawed the ground nervously. "How would you three feel about joining my clan, Tigerclan? If you join, then the clans will live in peace. Your clan will always be safe and well looked after. Don't you want that for your clan?" Featherkit forced her head high and looked Tigerstar dead in the eye.

"We do. And that's why we won't join." she declared with a quivery voice. Swiftkit nodded and backed away.

"Leave us-" she broke off as she felt Tigerstar's claws pressing into her fur. She screamed in fear as Tigerstar gripped her neck with outstretched claws. I leapt at him as the other kits ran out the nursery. Fuzz was beside me trying to help Swiftkit ease her way out of his claws. "He's hurting me!" she whimpered. I snatched Tigerstar out the nursery and we tumbled out into the clearing. Swiftkit fell out of his grasp and ran to her siblings. I grabbed Tigerstar's neck into my jaws and I pinned him down. Brambleclaw looked at me with wide eyes along with Goldenflower. I glared at Tigerstar and saw his eyes green.

"Go ahead! Kill me. I dare you." he snarled. I growled at Killing Storm and tightened my grip on his throat. "I'll always come back. You're not killing me, you pathetic leopard. But I'm sure Tigerstar will understand." he snickered in a raspy voice. I widened my eyes and spat out Tigerstar's throat. Tigerstar gasped in air as his clanmates ran to him. He glared at me with bared fangs. "You have been warned!" he snarled. Then he ran out the camp with his clan. I breathed heavily as I watched him leave. The clan was silent for a while until I heard Swiftkit's whimper. I snatched my gaze to her and saw her topple over.

"Swiftkit!" I cried. I ran to her and tried to push her up but she had her eyes closed. Cinderpelt pushed me out the way and took her to the medicine den. I ran after her but Firestar blocked my way.

"She's needs her space." he murmured.

"But that's my kit!" I snarled. Firestar looked at me calmly. I slightly relaxed and sat outside the medicine den. I pricked my ears as I heard shuffling and murmuring inside the den. Fuzz sat beside me and comfortingly licked my ear. Stormkit and Featherkit were watching the den with wide, scared eyes.

"Will she be ok?" Featherkit asked. I looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Swiftkit's a strong kit. I'm sure she'll be fine." I murmured. I struggled to believe the words myself as I heard Cinderpelt chanting.

"Hold on, Swiftkit. Just hang in there." she murmured. I closed my eyes and turned to the kits. _Oh Starclan… please don't take my kit..._


	41. Chapter 41

I heard pawsteps inside the medicine den. I looked over to see Cinderpelt. "How is she?" I asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." Cinderpelt mewed. I sighed in relief and relaxed. I looked at the sky and saw the moon rising into the sky. I sighed as the gathering was tonight. Firestar padded over to me with Sandstorm by his side.

"Would you like to come to the gathering tonight?" Firestar asked. I looked behind me to the medicine den. _I do want to make sure Tigerstar isn't planning things… but I can't leave Swiftkit when she's injured like that…_ Fuzz looked at me comfortingly.

"You go. I'll make sure she'll be alright." he murmured.

"I can't leave my kit!" I protested. Fuzz gave me a soft smile.

"Just go." he mewed. I scowled and looked back at the medicine den.

"Fine." I muttered. Firestar padded away to gather the other cats. I followed Brambleclaw out into the forest as we made our way to Four Trees. We walked in silence as we pushed through the undergrowth. Then a strange scent filled my nose. I narrowed my eyes as the clan scented it too. _Whose smell is that?_ We walked into the clearing and saw the clans gathered around. Tigerstar was standing with the other leaders with a calm expression on his gaze. Firestar jumped up beside them.

"Have you made your decision?" Tigerstar asked. Firestar and Tallstar lifted their heads with pride.

"My clan won't join such foolishness." Firestar declared.

"And neither will Windclan!" Tallstar agreed. Tigerstar bared his fangs into a snarl and flicked his tail.

"Well I am a cat of my word. If you won't join, then there'll be battle!" he growled. Then cats gathered into the clearing. I narrowed my eyes as I realized their scent was the one I smelt in the forest. Brambleclaw tensed and bristled beside me. Ashpaw scoffed beside me.

"They're just kittypets!" he snickered. I looked at the cats' necks and saw collars covered in teeth.

"These aren't just kittypets…" I murmured with unease. My tail was lashing back and forth nervously as the strangers bared their fangs at the clan cats.

"You see, I have brought friends to persuade you foolish cats to join me." Tigerstar meowed with scorn. His eyes were green as they shone in the dim light. I growled and my fur bristled in rage. _I'll kill Killing Storm._ Firestar and Tallstar shared a look and looked back at Tigerstar.

"No. If you want to fight then let's fight. We're not afraid." Firestar growled. Tigerstar spat and lashed his tail.

"You fool! Now you will watch as your clanmates die around you, and blame you for their deaths!" he hissed. "Bloodclan! Attack!" I braced myself to jump into battle but no one moved. I narrowed my eyes and shared a confused look with Brambleclaw. Tigerstar looked at Bloodclan with anger. "Do you not hear me? I said attack!" he spat. A small black tom walked to Tigerstar's side.

"I am Scourge. Leader of Bloodclan." he announced. Brambleclaw scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" he muttered. I shoved him and looked at the leaders.

"Tigerstar, my warriors are not for you to control. They only obey me." Scourge said. Tigerstar bared his fangs into a snarl. Then Firestar walked up to the toms with his head high.

"I am Firestar. Leader of Thunderclan." he meowed calmly. "If Tigerstar has promised you anything, he won't let you have it." Scourge's ears twitched in thought.

"Why should I believe you over him?" he asked. Firestar lifted his head higher and took a deep breath.

"You may all wonder why Tigerstar was kicked out of Thunderclan." he mewed. I flattened my ears as he told the clans how Tigerstar has betrayed his clan. Shocked gasps filled the clearing and cats were looking at Firestar with wide eyes. "He even led a trail of dead rabbits to our camp. Bluestar has died the bravest death by saving me and her clan." Firestar finished. Cold silence gripped the air. Firestar turned his gaze to Tigerstar. "His heart is cold as stone and his words are nothing but mouse-dung. Don't believe a word he says." he added. Scourge was looking at his paws in thought with deadly cold eyes.

"I must think about what you have told me. There will be no battle today." he decided. Tigerstar hissed in outrage.

"We had a deal!" he snarled. Scourge flicked his ear and walked back to his clan. Tigerstar growled and began to couch. "Traitor!" he snarled, before leaping at Scourge. I watched in dismay as Scourge whirled around and met Tigerstar with unsheathed claws. Scourge swatted Tigerstar away with a paw then stuck a claw in his throat. I gasped as he ran his claw down his throat to his tail. Tigerstar gagged in agony as blood spilled out from his body. The clans watched in horror as Tigerstar fell to the ground, his body sprawled out on the rock. My ears were flattened to my head in grief as he looked at me. His eyes were amber and were full of pain and sorrow as he looked into my eyes. Before I could stop myself, a whimper escaped my lips as tears filled my eyes. Brambleclaw leaned into me with shock. Then Tigerstar fell still as his last breath escaped from him. Tigerclan burst into yowls and fled the clearing. Tawnypelt stayed behind with wide, shocked eyes. She looked at me with grief shimmering in her eyes. Scourge brushed off his shoulder and licked his bloody paw.

"Your friend here thought he could control us. Well he thought wrong." he meowed. I growled and felt my fur bristle along my spine.

"You monster!" I snarled. Scourge's gaze raked over me and I felt Brambleclaw shove me.

"Hush!" Brambleclaw snapped. Scourge smiled as I glared at him with bared fangs.

"Tigerstar said he had kits. I assume you're one of them." he snickered. Scourge flicked his ear and kicked Tigerstar's body. "He wasn't worthy of being alive." My body trembled in rage and I took a step forward.

"He was worthier than you could ever be!" I spat. Brambleclaw held me back but his body was tense as he glared at Scourge.

"We will not leave the forest. But you all must." Scourge announced. "You have two weeks to make a decision. If you choose not to leave, then we'll kill you." Then he led his clan out the clearing. Firestar gathered his clan together and followed Windclan out the clearing. I stayed where I was with my siblings. I stared at Tigerstar's body with grief. Then I whimpered and stumbled towards his body. Tawnypelt ran after me with Brambleclaw behind her. I fell onto Tigerstar's body as wails escaped my lips.

"Tigerstar!" I wailed. "You didn't deserve to die… not like this… you had a chance to change…" Tawnypelt was crying beside me with her tail wrapped over my shoulders. Then I heard a faint scowl in my ear.

"Don't worry. Tigerstar may be dead… but I'm still here. And when I find you… I will crush you into dust, you pathetic leopard." it whispered. I growled as I recognized Killing Storm's voice. _This is all his fault. When I get my paws on him… he won't have the rest of his life to regret it._


	42. Chapter 42

**Well here goes the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed! To be honest it was a lot of work XD. But from the positive reviews, it was worth it. Thanks for reading and let me know if I should make another one for the second series. Enjoy!**

"How's that move coming along, Brightheart?" Cloudtail's voice rang throughout the clearing. I watched with pride as Brightheart attacked an imaginary warrior with swift paws. "That was great!" Cloudtail purred. I looked over at my kits and saw them practicing moves with Fuzz.

"No Featherkit, you don't aim at the tail. And Swiftkit, stop shoving your brother! Act like you got some sense." Fuzz meowed. I chuckled and padded over to him. Swiftkit looked at Fuzz with angered eyes.

"But he bit me!" she complained. Stormkit scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I was just practicing my battle moves." he retorted. Fuzz sighed and pawed his head.

"At this point, you three won't need to learn battle moves. You'll just _annoy_ Bloodclan to death." he muttered. I chuckled and nudged him.

"Why don't you go take a break?" I murmured. Fuzz looked at me with gratitude and walked off. I sat in front of my kits with a smile. "Stormkit, why don't you show the move you learned?" I mewed. Stormkit puffed out his chest and strutted in front of his sisters.

Stormkit's POV:

I flicked my tail and held my paw to my chest. "Watch and learn." I snickered. Then I leapt into the air while flexing my claws. Then I slammed my full weight down while lashing out my paws to attack an unseen enemy. Leopardstorm purred at my achievement.

"Good job, Stormkit!" she mewed. Then I heard a squeal behind us. I turned around to see Sorrelkit and her siblings learning the same move. My jaw dropped as I watched Sorrelkit leaping into the air.

"Whoa…" I breathed. Everything seemed slow as Sorrelkit twirled into the air and lashed at a falling leaf. I watched in awe as she landed on the ground and leapt into the air again.

"Stormkit." a muffled voice said. I ignored it and continued watching. "Stormkit. Stormkit!" a paw slapped my nose and I fell back on my haunches. I growled as I realized it was Swiftkit. My sisters were giggling. "Looks like Stormkit has a crush on Sorrelkit!" Swiftkit snickered. I scowled and lashed my tail in embarrassment.

"Do not!" I snapped. I walked over to the other kits. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go practice with them. Since you two seem to be getting the hang of it." I muttered. Then I turned to the others with gleaming eyes. Rainkit looked at me with a friendly smile.

"Hey, Stormkit!" he squeaked. I buffed out my chest and strutted over as Sorrelkit looked at me.

"Hello." I mewed in my deepest voice. Sorrelkit tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you sick, Stormkit? You sound like a badger trying to cough up a rotten snail." she mewed. I blushed a deep shade of red and cleared my throat.

"Uh, sorry. Just had a tickle in my throat." I chuckled in embarrassment. Sootkit nudged my shoulder with a paw.

"Did you come to practice with us?" he asked. I held my head high and nodded. Sorrelkit leaned into me friendly.

"That's great! We'll have lots of fun!" she squealed. I blushed and gazed at her in awe.

"Yeah… fun…" I mewed. Rainkit shoved me to the front.

"Well, go on. Show us what you got!" he chuckled. I scowled as my chance with Sorrelkit was ruined. _But it's not too late. If I show her how great my moves are, then she'll definitely fall for me! _I lifted my head in satisfaction at my idea. Then I did my move. _Leap, claw, slam, swipe. Leap, claw, slam- Leaf!_ I squeaked in surprise as a leaf landed on my nose. I fell onto the ground face first and rolled over causing my dark fur to get stained with dirt. Rainkit and Sootkit were laughing.

"Stormkit's scared of a leaf!" Sootkit snickered. I lashed my tail in annoyance. _Stupid leaf!_

"How did you get attacked by a leaf?" Rainkit chuckled.

"I didn't get attacked by a leaf!" I snapped. Sorrelkit chuckled.

"I remember Willowpelt told us how Leopardstorm got attacked by a mouse when she was an apprentice." she mewed. I sighed and shook my head.

"I didn't get attacked by a mouse." a voice sounded above us. I looked up to see Leopardstorm. She had glittering, amused eyes. "Stormkit, did you show them your moves?" she asked. Rainkit and Sootkit snickered below her.

"He sure did." Rainkit sneered. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Yes, I did." I muttered. Leopardstorm raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something.

"Leopardstorm!" Firestar called. Leopardstorm looked at our leader and padded over to him. Rainkit chuckled.

"Next he'll get attacked by a mushroom!" he sneered. I growled and pawed the ground.

Leopardstorm's POV:

"But I have to fight in the battle!" I protested. "Scourge killed Tigerstar! He must pay for what he's done." Firestar sighed with Fuzz beside him.

"You have kits. These cats are very dangerous and they will kill you." Firestar meowed. I growled with bristling fur.

"Are you calling me weak?" I spat.

"No! You are one of my strongest warriors but you are also one of the strongest _mothers."_ Firestar said in dismay. Fuzz rested his tail on my shoulder before I could say anything.

"I can't raise the kits on my own." he murmured. I gave him a soft smile and licked his ear.

"And you won't have to. Because I'll come back." I mewed. Firestar groaned in annoyance.

"You can't fight in this battle!" he snapped. I felt chills run up my spine as Killing Storm's voice filled my ears. _That's a shame. I was hoping to rip you to shreds. But if you can't come to me… then I'll come to you. And your kits._ I growled with fear and rage.

"I have to." I said. Firestar sighed and slightly relaxed.

"I know you want to get revenge on Scourge for killing your father. But you must stay here and take care of your kits." he murmured.

"It's not that…" I mewed. Firestar looked at me expectantly. "I can't tell you. Just trust me. I _have_ to fight in this battle." Firestar sighed and looked at his paws. Fuzz was watching the kits with sad eyes. _Why are they so sure I'll die in this battle? Haven't I proved my strengths over and over?_ I pricked my ears as an idea popped in my head. "Remember that time when I was an apprentice and me and Brambleclaw snuck out of camp to go hunting? Then we ran into that fox?" I asked.

"Which is exactly why you should stay in camp. You almost died, Leopardstorm." Firestar meowed.

"But I didn't." I pressed. "You know why? Because Starclan gave me another chance."

"And how many times will you run into danger before you realize you ran out of chances?" Firestar challenged. I hesitated at his question. "No cat lives forever."

"Just trust me. _Please_, Firestar." I murmured. Firestar sighed and looked at me.

"Alright." he said. Fuzz looked at him in dismay.

"Then I'm coming too." Fuzz declared. Before we could say anything else, a patrol of Riverclan cats ran through the entrance. I looked at them and saw Riverfang among them. He gave me a friendly smile and I waved at him. Fuzz nodded to him in greetings.

"We have decided to fight alongside you in the battle. Riverclan and Shadowclan." Mistyfoot announced. Firestar smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Mistyfoot. Tell my thanks to Leopardstar and Blackfoot as well." he meowed. Mistyfoot nodded and led her patrol out the camp.

Night fell as we walked into the forest with the other clans. My siblings flanked my right side while Fuzz was on my left. Our fur blended together as we crept through the undergrowth. I felt fear slightly creeping up on me but I forced determination to replace it. I remembered the scared looks on my kits' faces. _I'll come back, my little ones. I promise._ Firestar lifted his tail in signal for us to stop. I peered over the other warriors' shoulders and saw Bloodclan gathering in the clearing of Four Trees. "I know you're out there!" Scourge snarled as he leapt onto the Great Rock. We all filed out into the clearing as the moon shone down on us. I glared at Scourge as he looked down on us. "Have you made your decision?" he asked. Firestar lifted his head.

"The forest is our home! We will never leave!" he growled. Scourge spat and lashed his tail.

"Bloodclan! Attack!" he yowled. The clans erupted into a frenzy of claws and teeth. I darted over to find Scourge but a cat tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see a brown she-cat with glaring blue eyes as she hissed and spat at me. I snarled and bared my fangs as I lashed at her face.

"You cats are fools! We'll shred you and leave you for the crows!" she hissed. I snarled and kicked her head back as she leapt for my belly. Then I snatched her scruff into my jaws and shook her around roughly. My heart was urging me to let go but I forced myself to keep fighting. _Show no mercy… they killed your father…_ I stuck that in my head and heard a snap as the she-cat went limp. I gasped and dropped her. I looked down at her lifeless body and felt guilt claw at my heart. _I killed her…_ I shook myself and ran away from her body. I looked around and saw a shadow running around the clearing. Glaring green eyes were caught in the shadows as I watched them. I growled and bared my fangs. _Killing Storm._ I ran after the shadow and saw Killing Storm's original self as a tiger. He led me out of the clearing of battling cats and over to a secluded area past the bushes. I jumped over tussling cats and tried to keep up with him. Then I snatched his tail into my jaws and felt him fling me over his head. I fell on the ground with a grunt and felt Killing Storm's heavy paw on me. He glared at me with gleaming eyes as he pressed his full weight on me.

"You think you can stop me, you pathetic leopard?" he sneered. I struggled to breathe and scrambled out of his grip. Darkness was clouding my vision as he placed more weight on me. _Starclan, help me!_ Then I felt a blast erupt in me as Ocean Breeze appeared beside me. She forced Killing Storm back while Silver Frost helped me up. I shook my head as I realized Talon Fang and Thunder Light were running to help Ocean Breeze. Killing Storm let out a yowl causing a thunder of paws to sound in the distance. Then black leopards and lions appeared attacking the Leopardclan cats and I felt soft fur press against me. Running Breeze and Flying Eagle were glaring at the cats with determined eyes. I widened my eyes as I realized that all of the ancient clans were running into battle.

"Well I never thought I had the chance to meet you." a mew sounded. I looked up to see the real Storm Dream. I gaped at her with wide eyes while she chuckled and nudged me. "You wanna just sit here and stare at me, or go fight Killing Storm?" she chuckled. I shook my head and nodded. Then I followed her as we darted into the crowd of cats. I looked around and saw Ocean Breeze getting pinned by Killing Storm. I growled and ran to him.

"Leave her alone!" I snarled as I leapt at his muzzle. I clawed his eyes causing him to fall back with a yelp. Ocean Breeze slammed into his chest with a growl. I shredded my claws through his pelt and blood began to sprinkle the air. Killing Storm shook me off and bared his fangs at me.

"You're a fool if you think you can stop me!" he snarled. "How could you be so stupid? Helping these pathetic cats?" Then the prophecy filled my ears. _Darkness and light will meet one day. Moon or sun will find the way._ "When Tigerstar was sent into exile, I gave you the chance to join me!" Killing Storm growled. _Moonlight shines on evil's fangs, where the moon's path will always remain._ Killing Storm's blood stained teeth were gleaming in the moonlight as he bared them at me. "But you chose to stay with those weak cats!" _Sunlight shines on a hero's claws. In the sun's light there are no flaws._ I looked over at my ancestors and saw their claws glinting in the light as they fought for what was they thought was right. "But I'll give you a second chance." Killing Storm meowed. "So what do you say? Join me and shred these pathetic cats, or die in a pool of your own blood." I closed my eyes and felt my claws dig into the ground. _Choose wisely or you will see, the clans crumble under your name._ I jerked my eyes open and glared at Killing Storm.

"I rather die!" I spat. Then I leapt at his throat and dug my claws and teeth in his fur with all my might. Killing Storm lurched back as my claws scored across his neck. He gagged as blood spilled out of his wound and onto the forest floor. I fell back and watched as Killing Storm staggered on his paws. My ancestors stopped and watched as he fell onto the ground with glaring eyes. Then he was still. At that exact moment, a yowl broke out.

"Scourge is dead!" a Bloodclan cat yowled. I looked around and saw that my ancestors were gone and Bloodclan was fleeing from the clearing. Firestar was standing over Scourge's body with blood staining his ginger fur. The clans cheered as the battle was finally over. Fuzz ran over to me and licked all over my face.

"You're alright!" he purred in relief.

"Of course I am! I told you I would." I chuckled. I looked over his shoulder and saw Tigerstar's spirit in the shadows. His eyes were glowing in pride as he stared at me. Pain stabbed my heart as I saw sorrow and regret in his gaze. A breeze ruffled my fur carrying his voice towards me. _I will always be with you… I'm sorry that it had to be like this…_ Then the breeze swept away Tigerstar's spirit into the darkness. I smiled in grief and happiness. _I forgive you… dad._ Then gasps sounded throughout the clearing. I looked up at the sky to see the stars swirl down into the clearing. I gasped as they formed into our great ancestors. Firestar shrank in fear as Talon Fang towered over him on the Great Rock. I purred and leapt onto the Great Rock and nuzzled Talon Fang's leg. "Thank you." I purred. Talon Fang licked my head with a purr.

"I should be the one thanking you." he murmured. Ocean Breeze and Silver Frost were beside him with beaming eyes. They stood taller and prouder as their clan lived in peace once more.

"You did it!" Ocean Breeze exclaimed. Silver Frost nudged me.

"The Great Clans are finally back to normal. You truly are our hero, young Leopardstorm." she mewed. I smiled as Leopardclan cheered my name. Ocean Breeze nudged Silver Frost with a smile.

"Race you back to Starclan?" she challenged. Silver Frost snickered and crouched low.

"You're on!" she chuckled. Then they darted back up to the sky. I wanted to join them but Talon Fang stepped in front of me.

"We must be on our way." he murmured. I looked at him in dismay as he followed his clan to Starclan.

"Wait!" I called. Talon Fang looked at me. "Will I be able to see you all again?" I asked, not bothering to hide the hope in my voice. Talon Fang tilted his head.

"Why? You have no need to." he asked. I lowered my head in disappointment. Talon Fang smiled and lifted my chin up with his tail. "If you ever want to see us, just close your eyes and think of us and we'll come to you in a dream." he murmured. I brightened up and watched him follow his clan. Thunder Light stopped in front of me and rested his nose to my head.

"Until next time." he mewed. Then in a lower voice he added, "My dazzling flower." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Thunder Light laughed and followed a pretty looking leopard with golden fur. I smiled brightly. _That must be Gold Heart!_ She smiled at me with glowing eyes and twined her tail with Thunder Light before following him into the stars. I looked over and saw Flying Eagle and Running Breeze walking side by side with pride and love in each step.

_"In order for an eagle to fly, they need a running breeze to keep them in the sky."_ a voice meowed beside me. I looked over to see Young Heart. She smiled down at me. "That was the prophecy Starclan gave me before Running Breeze died. I didn't know what it meant until now. And I couldn't agree more." she purred. Then she licked my ears. "Goodbye, Leopardstorm." Then a flurry of fur was beside me as Storm Dream dashed past me.

"Bye, Leopardstorm! I can't wait to get to know you more!" she called as she chased two leopards with smiles on their faces. I looked at Young Heart in confusion.

"Those are her siblings who died when they were younger. Her sister's name is Dashing Rain and her brother's name is Mouse Flight. I'm sure you three will be friends in a heartbeat." she chuckled. I purred and waved to her as she followed her clan into the stars. Then they were all gone. Firestar was staring at the sky in confusion and bewilderment.

"What just happened?" he asked. I chuckled and flicked my ears.

"It's a really long story." I chuckled. Firestar sat down and wrapped his tail over his paws.

"Thunderclan has time to listen." he meowed. Tallstar sat beside him.

"And so does Windclan." he agreed. Leopardstar and Blackfoot sat beside them.

"Make that all the clans." Leopardstar chuckled. Fuzz and my siblings sat beside me.

"You always were a storyteller." Brambleclaw chuckled. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I looked at the sky.

"It all started with a dream…"


End file.
